Tenshis
by LittlePrincessRin
Summary: Quando nós permitimos que o sofrimento tome o lugar de nossos sentimentos, é muito doloroso quando eles resolvem que é hora de pegar seu lugar de volta. RinSess
1. A triste noite de Rin

**Tenshis**

_(Anjos)_

**Capitulo 01: **A Triste Noite De Rin

-

-

-Papai?...

* * *

**-Vamos, não fique triste comigo.**

**-Você se atrasou! – eu disse fazendo bico.**

**-Eu sei, querida, mas prometo que não vai mais acontecer. – ele me disse, sorrindo. O sorriso que me acalmava... – E seus amigos pareceram gostar da minha apresentação. – e afagou meu cabelo. O carinho que desmanchava qualquer sentimento ruim em mim...**

* * *

-Papai, acorda...

* * *

**-Papaaaaai! – entrei no quarto dele correndo, com minha camisola e pantufa de ursinhos e meu travesseiro nos braços. – Tem alguma coisa embaixo da minha cama!**

**-'Coisa'? – ele me respondeu, sonolento, sorrindo em seguida. Pegou-me no colo. – Será um monstro? – perguntou para mim rindo quando eu coloquei o travesseiro na frente do rosto em forma de medo.**

**-Mata ele pra mim, papai! – eu disse apontando para a porta de saída do quarto, corajosamente. O herói que sempre me salvava de tudo...**

**-Vamos juntos.**

* * *

-Papai, o que é essa coisa vermelha? Papai...?

* * *

**-Você matou ele, papai! – eu disse, orgulhosa. **

**-Com a sua ajuda. – ele me disse sorrindo e colocando-me na cama.**

**-Ele aprendeu a lição dele, né?**

**-Aprendeu, sim. – ele cobriu-me e deu-me um beijo na testa. O beijo que me ajudava a dormir... – Agora vá dormir, amanhã você tem aula. – disse-me afastando-se da cama e desligando a luz. **

**-Papai... – comecei, receosa. -...pode ficar até eu dormir? – ele olhou-me desconfiado e por alguns instantes e eu achei que não cederia.**

**-Tudo bem.**

* * *

_-911? _

-Papai não ta acordando.

_-Qual o nome do seu pai, querida?_

-Ele não quer acordar, eu já chamei e balancei, mas ele não acorda...

_-Tudo bem, querida. Você sabe onde mora? _

-Ele me disse que se um dia ele não acordasse ou me deixasse muito tempo sozinha em casa era para ligar pra esse numero...

_-Tudo bem, qual o seu nome?_

-Rin.

_-Certo, Rin, quantos anos você tem? _

-Cinco.

* * *

**-Faça um desejo ****e assopre. – ele me disse e eu desejei. Desejei, mais que tudo no mundo, ficar com meu pai para sempre. Desejei, mais que tudo no mundo, nunca perdê-lo. – O que você desejou?**

**-Que você me desse a boneca que te pedi! – eu menti. Menti, sim. Meu medo de que o fato de eu contar fizesse com que meu desejo virasse o contrário era maior do que todos os outros. **

**-Oh, é mesmo? – ele perguntou, sorrindo para mim. Foi até o quarto dele e voltou com um embrulho nas mãos. Uma bela caixa embrulhada com um papel azul cheio de animais e com uma bela fita branca enrolada. – Feliz aniversario de cinco anos, querida.**

* * *

_-Verdade, querida? Olha, meu anjo, eu posso te ajudar a fazer seu papai acordar, mas vou precisar da sua ajuda, está bem?_

-Ta.

_-Tudo bem... Rin? O que foi isso?_

-Oi. Desculpa, o telefone caiu da minha mão. Isso escorrega...

_-O que? O que escorrega, Rin?_

-Uma coisa vermelha que tava no meu pai e fico na minha mão.

_-Oh, meu deus... Rin, preciso que você faça uma coisa para mim, está bem? Vá até algum vizinho e bata na porta. Peça pra vir aqui falar comigo, mas não desligue o telefone, está bem, querida?_

-Ta.

Rin deixou o telefone na bancada e correu para a porta. Estremeceu assim que sentiu o vento frio da noite passar por si. A camisola de tecido fino voava com o vento e as pantufas, um pouco maiores do que os pequenos pezinhos, eram as únicas coisas que mantinham alguma parte do seu corpo quente.

Correu até a casa da velha vizinha e, subindo no pequeno murinho da varando, alcançou a campainha e tocou várias vezes. Desceu saltando da mureta, já acostumada com o ato, e esperou por alguém.

-Rin? – uma senhora de meia-idade apareceu na porta, amarrando melhor o roupão envolta do corpo. – Está tarde, querida, o que está fazendo aqui fora?

Sem responder, a menina segurou na mão da mulher e puxou-a pra própria casa.

-O que tem nas suas mãos? – a senhora perguntou, sentindo a viscosidade, mas estava escuro demais para definir cores.

Empurrando a senhora para a bancada, Rin fechou a porta e entregou-lhe o telefone, deixando visível a cor do liquido viscoso e fazendo a mulher colocar as mãos na boca com o choque.

-Oh, meu deus...

-Toma. É pra você. – Rin disse. – Vou tentar acordar o papai de novo.

A velha pegou o telefone ainda chocada e colocou-o no ouvido, murmurando um 'alô'.

_-Senhora, aqui é do 911, a menina nos ligou dizendo que não conseguia acordar o pai._

-O pai...! – só então a velha se deu conta. Correu até o quarto do velho amigo e encontrou Rin sacudindo-o na cama. – Mande uma ambulância para cá. Rápido! – deu-lhes o endereço e desligou o telefone. – Rin?

-Ele não acorda, Tia Kaede. Já tentei de tudo, mas ele não acorda! – ela disse triste e levantou-se da cama, correndo para abraçar a velha senhora.

-Eu sei, querida. Tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. – ela disse, pegando-a no colo e olhando para o pai da menina na cama. Estava com um enorme corte no coração. Quem teria feito algo tão cruel? Ela olhou para a garotinha pensando ela não teria visto a cena e notou algo. – O que é isso? – Rin estava com sangue entre as pernas e ao tocar no local a ela se sacudiu no colo da velha, quase se jogando no chão. – Rin, alguém fez alguma coisa com você? Alguém tocou em você, Rin?

A garota apenas se calou e correu para o pai novamente, deitando-se ao lado dele na cama.

A velha, não se contendo, chorou, por pena daquela pequena família, arruinada para sempre.

* * *

Bom, é minha primeira fic, então, não me batam, ta? .

Estou aberta a sugestões se acham que tem alguma coisa errada. E me deixem uma review se acharem que mereço...

O proximo capitulo vai ser maior, prometo!

Kisus

LittlePrincessRin


	2. A triste noite de Sesshoumaru

**Tenshis**

_(Anjos)_

**Capítulo 02: **A Triste Noite De Sesshoumaru

-

-

- Aonde você vai?

Ele parou de colocar as roupas na mala, suspirando ao perceber que seu plano havia dado errado. Olhou para a esposa, parada na porta do quarto, e, passando a mão nos cabelos nervosamente, começou:

- Você sabe que isso não esta dando certo, Izayoi...

- Não, você não está se esforçando para que dê certo. – ela disse, tentando manter a paciência.

- Certo, ponha a culpa em mim, não me importo. – ele disse irritado, e recomeçou a arrumar a mala.

- Era para colocar a culpa em quem? Nos nossos filhos? Fui eu quem pediu para continuarmos tentando! Fui eu quem me esforcei para lhe agradar de todas as formas possíveis e o que você fez? Dormiu com outra! Dentro da minha própria casa! Na hora em que as crianças estavam em casa!

- Fale baixo, vai acordá-los.

O barulho de algo caindo no chão dentro do outro armário chamou a atenção dos dois. Nervosa e com medo do que ia encontrar ali dentro, a mulher abriu a porta do armário.

- Sesshoumaru...

Era engraçado como uma simples brincadeira para assustar os pais pode se tornar algo trágico. O garoto de uns oito anos de idade estava parado, de pé no armário, olhando para o pai com um olhar novo, que nunca havia experimentado. Nojo. Sempre havia respeitado ao pai. Achava-o o pai perfeito, afinal, qual filho não acha? Sempre dissera que seria como ele quando crescesse, tanto nos negócios quanto na família. Mas, é impressionante como a vida nos surpreende. Como as pessoas nos surpreendem. O pai que ele achava não ter defeito algum não passava de uma farsa.

- Vá para seu quarto, Sesshoumaru. – o pai disse firme.

O menino, parecendo ignorá-lo, saiu de dentro do armário e abraçou a mãe, mais parecendo querer confortá-la do que ser confortado. Ela retribuiu o ato, tentando segurar as lagrimas, e pensando em como aquilo o traumatizaria.

- Venha, querido. Vou por você na cama.

Antes de saírem do quarto, Sesshoumaru virou-se e olhou para o pai, que terminava de por algumas roupas na mala.

- Ele não vai estar mais aí quando você voltar. – comentou, sem expressar nenhum tipo de sentimento no rosto. Sem resposta, ele olhou de relance para a mãe, que não continha mais as lagrimas, apesar de manter-se silenciosa. – Eu sinto muito, mãe.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu tristemente. Uma cena que nunca ia sair de sua mente.

Os dois entraram no quarto e Sesshoumaru foi gentilmente colocado na cama por ela. Com o pequeno abajur aceso ele podia ver a expressão de angustia da tão querida mãe. Ela o olhou com carinho e deu um pequeno sorriso, sincero desta vez, colocou a mão em seu rosto e sussurrou, mais para si mesma que para ele:

- Sempre foi tão esperto, mesmo tendo tão pouca idade...

- Mãe...

Sorrindo, ela parou de acaricia-lo e passou a mão nos olhos, tentando conter as lagrimas que tanto insistiam em voltar. Olhou para InuYasha, que dormia tranqüilamente na cama ao lado, e Sesshoumaru acompanhou o seu olhar. Pobre irmão, não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo enquanto tinha belos sonhos.

- Sess, vou lhe pedir um favor, ok? – ele concordou, voltando a olhá-la. – Nunca conte a InuYasha o que viu. Seu irmão ainda é muito pequeno e não vai entender. Deixe que eu vou inventar alguma coisa, ta bem?

Ele apenas concordou, apesar de não achar aquilo certo. Queria que o irmão soubesse o quanto foram enganados todo esse tempo. Queria que o irmão soubesse que aquele pai perfeito nunca existiu, que ele não passada de um idiota que fizera a mãe sofrer, sabe-se lá por quanto tempo. E então aquele pensamento o atingiu. Por quanto tempo será que aquilo estava acontecendo? Os pais sempre lhe pareceram tão felizes, tão satisfeitos um com o outro. É impressionante o que as pessoas que nos amam não fazem para que não soframos. Sua mãe havia sido capaz de reprimir toda aquela dor durante tanto tempo apenas para que ela não passasse a ser a dor dos filhos também. Havia sido capaz de agüentar que ele a traísse durante tanto tempo sem fazer escândalos por medo do que os filhos iriam sentir.

Sesshoumaru abraçou-a com suas pequenas mãozinhas que não conseguiam nem circular toda ela, mas que conseguiam confortar tremendamente. E Izayoi finalmente deixou que as lagrimas rolassem e, embora fosse silenciosamente, momento ou outro deixava que um soluço escapasse, denunciando-se para o filho.

- Está tudo bem, mamãe.

Ainda abraçada a ele, ela desligou o abajur na intenção de que o filho não visse seu rosto. Não era ele que ela queria que a visse chorando. Queria que o marido o fizesse.

Afinal, todos nós, no fundo, quando estamos chateados com alguém queremos que essa pessoa nos veja chorando. Mesmo que lá no fundo, todos nós queremos que a pessoa que nos fez sofrer se sinta um pouquinho culpada, arrependida. Queremos que ela veja o que foi capaz de fazer conosco e venha rastejando pedir desculpas, às vezes porque a desejamos e, às vezes, apenas para nos vingarmos.

E Izayoi queria apenas o marido de volta. O homem que tanto amara durante dez anos, apenas o queria de volta. Queria que ele estivesse ali quando ela ficasse triste ou para criar os filhos da maneira que ela sempre odiara. Fazendo as coisas que apenas os pais fazem e que deixam a mãe irritada e achando que aquilo fará o filho se acostumar mal. Que cuidasse dela quando ela estivesse doente, ou que estivesse ali quando ela precisasse desabafar. Era tudo que ela queria. Um marido fiel e gentil. Tudo que ela queria e que não podia ter.

Quando estava quase na porta do quarto, parou ao ouvir a porta de saída da casa ser aberta e fechada ao longe. Olhou discretamente para Sesshoumaru e, com a luz do corredor que entrava pela porta ligeiramente aberta, pôde ver o rosto do filho todo iluminado. Seu olhar era distante, frio. E, não sabia porquê, mas tinha a impressão de que, de aquele dia em diante, era o único olhar que ele teria.

E quando finalmente se retirou do cômodo, Sesshoumaru não se conteve e chorou. Precisava chorar. Prometera a Deus que aquela seria a ultima vez que o faria, mas precisava tanto naquele momento. Ver a mãe daquela forma fazia seu coração se apertar cada vez mais e mais. E o irritava no pai não só o fato de ter feito aquilo com mãe, mas também o fato de que, se não tivesse começado aquela brincadeira de esconder, quando acordasse no dia seguinte o pai teria ido embora sem nem ao menos se despedir. Ele apenas estava preocupado consigo mesmo. Não havia pensado na mãe enquanto a traía na cama deles e não havia pensado nos filhos quando se fora para sempre.

Virou-se para o lado contrario de onde vinha a luz do corredor e sussurrou, apenas para a escuridão ouvi-lo:

- Se alguma dia você voltar, pode ter certeza de que estarei esperando, pai... – enxugou a ultima lagrima que rolaria de seus olhos daquele dia em diante e continuou. – Estarei lhe esperando, pronto para minha vingança...

* * *

Eu sei que demorei muito pra postar, estava estudando muito e não tive tempo para escrever, mas prometo que agora vou postar mais rápido! Esse capitulo também ficou pequenininho, mas é que eu também precisava falar do passado do Sesshoumaru. Eu pretendi deixar para fazer uma revelação no meio da fic sobre o passado dele, mas decidi colocar logo agora. Mais para frente colocarei mais coisas do que aconteceu com a Rin e com o Sesshy depois dessas coisas todas.

No próximo capitulo eu começo a historia mesmo.

E essa é minha primeira fic de tudo mesmo.

Obrigada pelas reviews: **_mistr3ss, Shampoo-chan, Vídeo-Girl Ai, Palas Lis, Hilda de Polaris Br._**

Espero que gostem desse capitulo e mandem mais comentários.

Kisus

LittlePrincessRin


	3. Nascer de novo

**Tenshis**

_(Anjos)_

**Capítulo 03: **Nascer de Novo

-

-

**Dez anos depois...**

-Está tudo bem aí atrás, Rin?

A velha Kaede olhou pelo espelho retrovisor quando a resposta não veio. Rin parecia distraída observando as casas e prédios que passavam. Não parecia muito interessada em uma conversa.

-Rin-chan?

-O quê? – ela olhou para a senhora, finalmente acordando de seus pensamentos. –Desculpe, Kaede-sama, estava distraída. Está tudo bem, sim.

-Está animada com a cidade? É grande, não é?

-Sim. – disse, voltando a apoiar o queixo na mão e olhando pela janela.

A velha soltou um suspiro cansado e voltou a concentrar sua atenção no volante.

Parecia que ia demorar até Rin começar a se animar com tudo aquilo. Começava a pensar se a idéia de se mudar tinha sido realmente boa. Foi então que se lembrou de algo e sorriu.

-Vamos passar pelo seu colégio novo daqui a pouco.

E finalmente Rin pareceu ter alguma reação. Se apoiou nos bancos da frente e olhou para Kaede, curiosa.

-É muito grande?

-É sim. – ela disse, olhando a menina pelo retrovisor e sorrindo. – Achei que seria bom ter vários tipos de pessoas por perto.

Rin ficou olhando para os lados, esperando até que o colégio passasse.

-Ali, querida. – ela apontou com o dedo tremulo e Rin acompanhou o gesto, abrindo ligeiramente a boca.

-É enorme, Kaede-sama! – disse, abrindo um sorriso satisfeito.

-Gosta?

-Sim!

-Que bom, querida. Eu falei com uma moça gentil ao telefone ontem, ela me disse que você podia passar para olhar o colégio se quisesse.

Sem resposta, Kaede olhou para Rin rapidamente e percebeu que a expressão da menina estava mudada. Já não parecia mais tão feliz com a novidade. Talvez esteja se lembrando do antigo colégio, pensou.

* * *

**FlashBack **

**-Entre, por favor, Kaede-sama. – a diretora pediu, gentilmente abrindo espaço para que a outra pudesse passar.**

**As duas se sentaram e ficaram em silencio.**

**-E então, Tsubaki-sama, Rin está tendo algum problema? As notas dela parecem boas.**

**-Sim, não é com respeito a notas que me preocupo, Kaede. Não vamos usar formalidades, somos amigas há muito tempo e não precisamos disso. **

**Sorriram uma para a outra por um instante e em seguida a tensão voltou a rondar a pequena saleta. Embora em silêncio, as duas sabiam qual era o problema ali.**

**-Hoje faz três meses, não é? – Tsubaki perguntou.**

**-Sim. – Kaede concordou, baixando ligeiramente a cabeça.**

**-Rin não está aceitando isso muito bem ainda e você sabe como são as crianças desta idade. Os amiguinhos estão fazendo brincadeiras terríveis com ela. Crianças não sabem o quão doloroso é a morte e tenho certeza de que nem a própria Rin entende por que está sentindo tanta dor. – Tsubaki fez uma pausa e Kaede apenas concordou com a cabeça. – O problema é que esta manhã ela bateu em dois amiguinhos. Claro que não deixei que a professora a colocasse de castigo, já que os amigos haviam começado, mas o caso é que, se isso continuar, mães virão reclamar comigo, Kaede.**

**-Eu entendo, Tsubaki. Vou conversar com ela. – a velha fez uma pausa e baixou a cabeça, deixando-se levar pelas lágrimas. – Os dois se amavam tanto. Nunca vi pai e filha se darem tão bem quanto eles. Eu não entendo quem faria uma coisa dessas. A que preço?**

**Tsubaki se levantou e ajoelhou-se em frente a Kaede. Era realmente um trauma muito grande para a pequena. Lembrava-se de Rin rindo e sendo amável com os amigos. Não havia uma criança que não gostasse dela. Mas, com a morte do pai, ela tinha se tornado distante e as crianças começaram a implicar. Apesar de os professores terem tentado explicar a gravidade da situação e até os próprios pais, era obvio que crianças tão pequenas não saberiam com que tipo de sentimento Rin estava lidando. **

**-Ela não conversa comigo, não me diz o que sente ou o que pensa. Chega em casa e vai direto para o quarto. **

**-Eu sei como é difícil pra você e para ela. Mas, ainda é muito recente, você tem que dar tempo ao tempo. **

**-Eu sei, eu sei...**

**Fim Do FlashBack **

* * *

No fim, com o tempo, Rin começara a conversar mais com ela, mas nunca sobre o pai nem sobre o colégio. Saiam juntas e se divertiam, mas Kaede sempre presenciava em algum momento a menina sofrendo sozinha novamente. Cinco anos depois de tudo aquilo, as crianças tentaram se aproximar novamente e conseguiram o perdão de Rin. Mas, com o tempo, se afastaram novamente. Não gostava de ser tratada com pena e era assim que era vista. A pobre coitada sem parentes. Que vive com uma velhota que vai morrer antes mesmo de ela terminar o colegial. 

Então, finalmente, Kaede resolveu que o melhor era mudar de cidade. Já que, por morarem em uma cidade pequena, o caso do pai de Rin havia se espalhado por todos os cantos e todos a conheciam. Ela simplesmente não saía mais de casa e, segundo a psicóloga, o melhor seria começar a vida de novo em uma cidade nova.

E nenhum lugar melhor que Tókio.

-Bom, tenho que comprar algumas coisas se não ficaremos sem comida. – ela disse, estacionando o carro. – Enquanto isso pode ir até o colégio e olha-lo por dentro.

-Ta.

-Nos encontramos aqui em meia hora, ok?

Despediram-se e Rin foi na direção do colégio, sendo observada por uma sorridente Kaede.

Adentrou pelos portões do colégio e, sorrateiramente, caminhou até a porta de entrada do prédio. Caminhou lentamente até ficar colada ao lado da porta e olhou disfarçadamente para dentro. De repente, sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha e olhou para fora novamente, percebendo alguém sumindo atrás de um muro.

-Será que me viu? – perguntou para si mesma, envergonhada com o que estava fazendo.

-Eu vi.

Rin pulou pra trás e se deparou com uma bela moça de cabelos negros sorrindo para ela.

-Desculpe, lhe assustei?

-N... não.

-Em que posso ajudar a senhorita?

-Ah... – a mulher acompanhou o olhar de Rin para o chão e para os lados, como se procurasse algo e depois olhou por cima de sua cabeça. – É que... o que foi?

Percebendo que a mulher olhava para trás dela com uma expressão um pouco diferente, seguiu seu olhar também, vendo apenas os portões do colégio ao longe.

-Então, você é a Rin?

-Ah... – voltaram a se encarar por um momento e Rin apenas concordou com um aceno.

-Meu nome é Kikyou. Muito prazer.

Continuaram a se encarar. Kikyou mantinha um sorriso enigmático no rosto e Rin tentava entender como ela sabia quem era.

- Ah! Ah! Muito prazer! – ela disse repetidas vezes fazendo reverencias.

A outra riu e olhou para os lados por um momento. Novamente, seguindo seu olhar, Rin não viu ninguém e apenas voltou a olhar para a mulher, curiosa com tudo aquilo.

-Então, Rin-chan, quer conhecer o colégio? – ela disse, voltando a sorrir.

-T...Ta.

As duas caminharam pelo colégio e Kikyou contava sobre como eram as regras do colégio.

Finalmente, pararam em uma sala do terceiro andar a qual, segundo ela, seria sua sala naquele ano.

-É muito grande! Quantas pessoas têm?

-Oh... – sorriu. – Eu não tenho a lista aqui, mas diria que são aproximadamente uns trinta alunos.

Rin caminhou até o fim da sala, onde tinham alguns armários e depois até a janela, olhando a vista. Dava direto para a saída do colégio. Tinha a impressão de que, a partir daquele dia, sua vida ia tomar um rumo totalmente diferente do que estava habituada. E torcia para que estivesse certa.

-Não esperava lhe ver pelo colégio antes de as aulas começarem. – parou de olhar pela janela quando ouviu Kikyou falar e olhou para a porta, confusa.

-O que?

Mas percebeu que não era com ela que Kikyou falava e sim com alguém que ela não podia ver por causa da porta na frente.

-Eu não pretendia. Mas vim atrás do meu irmão.

-Ah, sim. – ela sorria tremendamente e fez com que Rin deduzisse que falava com alguém por quem tinha muita afeição. Se bem que ela parece falar assim com todo mundo, pensou. – Poderia trazê-lo aqui? Faz tempo que não o vejo.

-Claro, eu o trago assim que encontra-lo. – ele disse, e Rin pôde ver seu rosto quando ele olhou ligeiramente para dentro da sala enquanto falava. – Por que está parada na frente desta sala?

Se sentiu um pouco pequena com aquele olhar um tanto desinteressado que recaiu sobre si, mas tentou não demonstrar quando Kikyou a chamou para apresenta-los.

-Rin-chan, este é o Sesshoumaru.

-Muito prazer.

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo e olhou para Kikyou.

-Assim que achar InuYasha eu volto aqui.

A mulher concordou sorrindo e o observou voltar a andar pelo corredor.

-Ele não é um pouco estranho, não? – Rin comentou, arrependendo-se em seguida quando Kikyou olhou para ela com um olhar sério. – Ah, desculpe! Não quis faltar com respeito, eu...!

-Tudo bem, Rin-chan. – ela disse, sorrindo novamente. – Sabe, todos nós temos nossos segredos.

-O quê?

-Me diga uma coisa, está sozinha?

-Ah! Eu tenho que ir encontrar com Kaede-sama!

Correndo para descer as escadas, Rin parou a alguns metros de Kikyou e sorriu enquanto acenava. Virou-se para as escadas e desceu, saindo da vista de uma Kikyou com olhar satisfeito.

* * *

**Mais tarde...**

-Rin, já terminou de arrumar seu quarto? – Kaede adentrou no cômodo e observou, sorridente, o quarto todo organizado e Rin colocando um porta-retratos em cima da mesinha. – Ah, me lembro desta foto. Foi nos fundos de sua casa quando fizeram um piquenique. Fui eu quem tirou, sabia?

Rin apenas negou com a cabeça, indo até a pequena varanda do quarto.

Kaede suspirou. Por que ainda tento, pensou.

-Espero você para o jantar. – disse e saiu do quarto.

Alguns segundos depois, Rin apareceu na porta da varanda novamente e ficou algum tempo olhando para a porta, como se pudesse olhar através dela, e foi até mesa, pegando a foto. Me desculpe, Kaede-sama, mas eu não consigo...

-Papai...

* * *

**Após o jantar...**

Deitada na cama, Rin se perguntava como iria ser morar em uma nova cidade grande como aquela. Durante quinze anos havia se habituado com a pequena cidade, mesmo ficando em casa o dia todo.

Tókio era muito grande e muito movimentada.

Sabia que a partir daquele momento poderia começar uma vida nova, fazer amigos e começar a agir como uma pessoa normal. Mas, algo lhe dizia que mudar para aquele lugar iria fazer coisas demais mudarem, e não estava muito certa se era isso que queria. Além disso, como fazer amigos se você passou a vida inteira evitando-os?

-Vai ser como nascer de novo. – sussurrou olhando para o teto. Sentia que, fazendo aquilo, iria esquecer do pai e, assim, traí-lo. Seria como deixar a pessoa que mais amava para trás.

Suspirou e virou a cabeça para a foto na mesa. Voltou a olhar para o teto e fez uma pequena oração, pedindo por ajuda sobre o que deveria fazer.

-Rin-chan, lembre-se de fechar a porta da varanda. Logo vai começar a chover forte. – Kaede disse após bater levemente na porta.

-Pode deixar, Kaede-sama. Já está indo dormir? – ela perguntou, abrindo a porta.

-Vou fazer um chá e depois vou dormir.

-Ok. – parou de falar e olhou momentaneamente para o chão. Queria pedir um conselho para ela. Mas, parecia tão difícil. – Boa noite, então.

A velha sorriu, como que adivinhando o que a menina pensava.

-Não quer me fazer companhia?

Aceitar era algo tão fácil, no entanto, por que Rin não conseguia faze-lo? Ficou olhando para Kaede e tudo o que queria era dizer que sim, que precisava falar com ela. Jogar toda aquela fantasia de menina inatingível para o alto e chorar um pouco no colo da única pessoa que realmente fora boa com ela desde a morte de seu pai. Queria dizer tudo o que sentira durante aqueles dez longos anos. Por que não era capaz de fazer aquilo? Por que tinha que se esconder de baixo daquela pele que não era sua?

-Não, estou com sono. Acho que vou dormir. – ela respondeu finalmente.

-Tudo bem, então. – Kaede disse, desmanchando o sorriso. – Boa noite, querida.

-Boa noite.

Fechou a porta, mas não saiu do lugar. Continuou ali, apoiada, tentando fazer com que aqueles pensamentos fossem embora.

Lágrimas vieram em seu rosto e ela tentou conte-las com todas as forças, mas não conseguiu. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais. Aquela mudança estava lhe dando um tremendo mal-estar. Uma sensação de leveza que não queria sentir por estar acostumada com o peso do passado. Uma sensação de esperança que se reconstruía após ter sido destruída naquela noite fria. E uma sensação de alivio gigantesca.

Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta da varanda, fechando-a e deitando-se na cama em seguida. Se cobriu com a colcha e olhou para a foto do pai pela enésima vez no dia.

-Me ajude, papai...

* * *

**Uma semana depois...**

-Rin-chan, você vai se atrasar.

-Já estou pronta.

Rin desceu as escadas e sentou-se à mesa para tomar o café.

-Ansiosa, querida?

-Um pouco. – ela disse sincera. – Mas, tenho a impressão de que será um bom dia.

-Que bom. Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

As duas sorriram e começaram a comer.

-Lembra-se do caminho para o colégio?

-Lembro sim. Pode deixar.

-Então, boa sorte. Nos vemos a tarde, está bem?

-Sim.

Rin saiu da casa e começou a caminhar para o colégio. Olhou para a própria roupa, não se sentindo muito confortável com aquele uniforme. Parou quando o sinal abriu para os carros e olhou o relógio. Estava atrasada. Logo no primeiro dia, que ótimo.

Correu pelas ruas, tentando fazer o percurso no menor tempo possível.

Ao chegar próxima do colégio, parou. Estava cheio. Já não tinha mais tanta certeza se havia sido realmente melhor estudar num lugar grande como aquele. Caminhou de cabeça baixa pelos corredores do colégio, olhando apenas de vez em quando para os lados, tentando reconhecer Kikyou. Na semana anterior havia esquecido de perguntar o que ela fazia no colégio. Aluna não poderia ser, já que parecia mais velha.

Chegou à sala que seria sua e parou por alguns instantes na porta. Haviam vários alunos conversando e pareciam todos muito animados. Caminhou por entre as cadeiras e sentou-se na ultima fileira ao lado da janela.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia. – Rin observou duas meninas ao seu lado conversarem. – Onde está seu irmão?

-Ele não vem a aula hoje. Ainda esta um pouco doente.

-Bom dia classe.

A aula começou e, durante algum tempo, tudo o que Rin conseguia pensar é que sua impressão de manhã estava errada. Nada havia acontecido ainda. E não tinha encontrado com Kikyou. Esperava que pudessem conversar mais, mas parecia que não a veria naquele dia.

-Srta. Rin, pode continuar a ler, por favor?

-Sim.

Ela se levantou e ficou por alguns segundos em silencio, sem saber onde deveria ler.

-Página 10, terceiro parágrafo. – a menina ao seu lado sussurrou, sorrindo quando Rin a olhou pelo canto dos olhos murmurando um agradecimento.

Sentou-se na cadeira quando terminou e soltou um suspiro de alivio. Olhou novamente para a menina ao seu lado e recebeu outro sorriso. A garota se inclinou para perto dela e sussurrou:

-Tente ficar atenta, Rin-chan. Esse professor é muito rabugento e qualquer mancada ele vai lhe mandar para fora da sala. – sorriu.

-Srta. Kagome, silencio.

-Sim, professor.

-Fique atenta você também, Kagome-chan. – Rin olhou para a outra menina, que nem ao menos as olhava. Estava séria e com a cara enfiada no livro.

-Sim, sim, Sango-chan. – Kagome respondeu, afundando-se na cadeira de vergonha.

Sorrindo, Rin olhou novamente para a janela e viu Kikyou caminhando pelo pátio do colégio. Parecia séria e cuidadosa. Totalmente diferente do outro dia em que haviam se encontrado. Ela caminhou para fora do colégio e sumiu ao longe, deixando Rin intrigada.

A campainha tocou, sinalizando o fim das primeiras aulas.

-Quer conhecer o resto do colégio, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou, chamando a atenção da outra.

-Ah, não. Kikyou me mostrou tudo na semana passada. Você sabe o que ela faz aqui no colégio?

-Quem é es...

-Kagome-chan, Rin-chan, vamos, vamos! – Sango chamou da porta da sala, interrompendo as duas.

Puxando Rin para fora da sala, Kagome começou a falar, animada, sobre como haviam sido suas férias. Disse ter um namorado cujo nome não era estranho para ela.

-Falando nele, Kagome-chan. – Sango comentou, sorrindo e apontando para dois garotos que entravam no colégio naquele momento.

-InuYasha, onde diabos você estava?

-Olá para você também, Kagome-sama.

-Cale a boca, Miroku.

-Ok.

-Desculpe, Kagome. O Sesshoumaru não quis me esperar e eu tive que vir com o motorista do Miroku.

-Sesshoumaru está no colégio? – ela perguntou, parecendo surpresa.

-É. – InuYasha fez uma careta. – Ele vai fazer um curso aqui todos os dias.

-Isso é ótimo! – Kagome disse, pulando de alegria. – Vou continuar voltando de carro!

-Kagome, você mora a cinco minutos do colégio.

-E daí? Não quer minha companhia?

-Claro, claro. Mas, para deixar você em casa temos que dar a volta e...

-E qual o problema nisso, InuYasha? – Kagome o interrompeu, olhando-o ameaçadoramente.

-Nada, nada mesmo.

-Rin-chan, onde você mora? – Sango perguntou sorrindo.

Rin olhou-a intrigada com todas aquelas cenas. Ou estava tremendamente por fora de como as pessoas agiam naquela época ou eram todos loucos ali.

-Moro a umas três quadras daqui. Ao lado de um clube. – ela respondeu, sorrindo sem graça. – Ainda não decorei o nome da rua.

-Você não é daqui? – Kagome perguntou, percebendo depois que InuYasha e Miroku esperavam ser apresentados. – Ah, sim. Este é InuYasha e aquele é Miroku.

-Muito prazer. – ela disse sorrindo.

-Ah, é verdade. – InuYasha disse. – Sesshoumaru me disse que havia uma pirralha nova na minha sala.

-InuYasha!

-O quê? Foi ele que falou!

Kagome balançou a cabeça levemente.

-Rin-chan veio com seus pais para Tókio? – Miroku perguntou sorrindo amigável.

Rin olhou-o por um momento e sorriu triste baixando a cabeça. Claro que eles iam perguntar, Rin. Com você foi boba de pensar que não iriam.

-Minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci.

-Ah, eu sinto muito.

Um silencio incomodo tomou conta do grupo. Talvez eles não perguntassem sobre o pai. Não se importava em falar da mãe, já que não se lembrava dela. Pedia internamente que não houvesse mais perguntas, até que seu pedido pareceu ser em vão.

-Então veio com o pai? – ele perguntou, tentando fazer a conversa recomeçar.

Os cinco continuaram calados. Rin permaneceu de cabeça baixa e os outros quatro perceberam a situação em que ela encontrava. Infelizmente, um deles pareceu não entender totalmente.

-Um irmão então? – Miroku continuou. – Talvez uma avó? Não? Quem sabe...!

-Cale a boca, Miroku. – InuYasha disse, socando a cabeça dele.

Ela apenas sorriu para eles, tentando conter as lágrimas. Havia chorado o suficiente na noite anterior. Aquele era um dia novo e não estava disposta a estraga-lo.

-Ah, então que tal irmos até o prédio do curso de seu irmão para falarmos com ele?

-Que tal matar seu namorado aos poucos? – InuYasha respondeu. – Seria quase a mesma coisa.

-Aliás, como Sesshoumaru sabia que Rin ia estar na nossa sala? – Sango perguntou.

-Ele apareceu enquanto Kikyou me mostrava o colégio.

-Mas, quem é...

-InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru veio caminhando na direção deles enquanto via o irmão se contorcer ao ouvir sua voz.

-O que é?

-Mamãe disse para você ir direto para casa porque quer conversar com você.

-E o que ela quer falar?

-Eu não perguntei. As besteiras que faz não são do meu interesse. – ele disse, olhando depois para os outros ali presentes. – Bom dia para todos.

-Bom dia, Sesshoumaru-sama. – responderam em coro.

Ele olhou para Rin por um momento, deixando-a constrangida e depois voltou a olhar o irmão.

-Eu vou sair assim que as aulas terminarem. Se quiser carona, não fique de papo e me encontre no estacionamento.

-Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama... – Kagome começou dando um sorriso amarelo.

-Pode vir junto, Kagome.

-Obrigada. – ela olhou para Rin e disse. – Rin-chan, você disse que mora perto do clube, não é? É perto da minha casa. Sesshoumaru-sama pode deixá-la também, certo, Sesshoumaru-sama?

O outro ficou em silêncio, olhando para Kagome, que não deixava de sorrir em momento algum.

Rin não sabia se negava ou se permanecia calada.

Quando foi abrir a boca para falar, Sesshoumaru olhou-a, como que dizendo para ela ficar quieta e respondeu.

-Será um prazer.

-Ótimo, assim poderemos nos conhecer melhor! – Kagome disse, sorrindo para Rin, que ainda observava o outro.

Tinha uma bela face, mas era sério demais. Lembrou-se de algo que Kikyou falou: Todos nós temos nossos segredos. Será que ele tinha um segredo? Será que ele escondia algo de seu passado, assim como ela? Talvez ele fosse como ela, melancólico por dentro. Ela percebeu que ele a encarava e congelou. Definitivamente ele não tem nada de melancólico, pensou.

-O sinal já vai bater, vamos voltar para a sala. – Kagome disse. – Pode deixar que estaremos lhe esperando no estacionamento.

Sesshoumaru concordou e voltou de onde veio, observando os outros irem para a sala. Olhou Rin por um instante, não deixando de se perguntar o que ela escondia. Era possível ver o olhar triste dela, mesmo que no fundo. Não deve ter sido tão terrível quanto o que eu passei.

**

* * *

**

**No fim da manhã...**

-Desista, Kagome. Ele já deve ter ido embora. Estamos atrasados cinco minutos. – InuYasha dizia, enquanto era arrastado pela namorada e observado por uma curiosa Rin.

-Se ele não estiver lá, você pode ter certeza de que terá seu castigo. – ela respondeu, enfezada.

-Foi você quem ficou conversando com a Sango! – ele disse em defesa. – Eu fiquei te chamando e você ficava me mandando calar a boca!

-Mas, cinco minutos não é tanto tempo assim, é? – Rin perguntou, não compreendendo quando os dois pararam e a olharam, rindo loucamente depois.

-Para Sesshoumaru-sama, um minuto de atraso já é muito, Rin-chan. – Kagome respondeu. – Você se acostuma. Olha, ele ainda está lá! Sesshoumaru-sama! Aqui!

Rin viu o rapaz concordar com a cabeça ao longe e entrar no carro. Por um instante, teve a impressão de que ele estava indo embora, até ver o carro vir na direção deles.

-Desculpe a demora, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kagome sorriu, entrando o carro e puxando InuYasha junto. – Vá na frente, Rin-chan. Me dê suas coisas para eu colocar aqui atrás.

-Ah, não tem necessidade disso tudo. – Rin disse, sem nem ao menos entrar no carro. – Sabe, acho que vou a pé mesmo. Posso olhar melhor as coisas. Não se preocupe.

-Deixe disso, Rin. Entre logo no carro. – a outra disse, arrancando o material das mãos da outra e colocando-os ao lado.

Olhou para Sesshoumaru, que esperava pacientemente por ela e suspirou. Não se sentia muito bem perto dele.

-Vai entrar ou não, menina? – ele perguntou, abrindo a porta para ela por dentro.

-Sim.

Sentou-se ao lado dele e fechou a porta. Ajeitou a saia nas pernas e ficou olhando nervosamente para os lados.

-Ah, terei minha carona todos os dias novamente! – Kagome suspirou feliz.

-Fico feliz que eu lhe seja útil para algo, Kagome. – Sesshoumaru disse, sorrindo de lado quando a garota tentou se explicar envergonhada.

-Fiquei surpresa por ter nos esperado tanto tempo. – InuYasha comentou.

-Kagome me pediu carona educadamente e sei que, se ela se atrasou, a culpa provavelmente foi sua.

-O quê?

-Está absolutamente certo, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kagome concordou, sorrindo para o namorado que se afundava no banco, cruzando os braços.

Rin balançou a cabeça levemente diante daquela cena e ficou olhando pela janela.

-Você vem de onde? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Rin-chan, acho que Sesshoumaru-sama esta falando com você. – Kagome disse, quando Rin continuou a olhar para fora.

-Ah, desculpe. – ela disse, olhando de relance para ele e depois voltando a fitar as próprias mãos. – De uma cidadezinha pequena.

-E com quem v...

-Ka,ka,ka,ka,ka,ka! – InuYasha começou a gritar junto com Kagome.

-Que diabos há com vocês? – Sesshoumaru perguntou olhando pelo espelho retrovisor, vendo o irmão junto à namorada fazendo movimentos para que não perguntasse aquilo. Olhou para Rin por um momento, que parecia não entender o que acontecia ali e disse. – E o que está achando de Tókio?

-Muito grande. – ela respondeu sincera, sorrindo. – Passei a vida toda em uma cidade pequena, mas acho que logo me acostumo.

* * *

**Na casa de Rin...**

-Como foi na aula, Rin-chan? – Kaede perguntou, quando viu a menina entrar na casa.

-Ótimo, Kaede-sama! Acho que a minha impressão estava certa. Será como nascer de novo.

**

* * *

**

**Na casa de Sesshoumaru...**

-Voltamos, mãe. – InuYasha disse, sentando-se no sofá.

-Ótimo, então vamos conversar. – a mãe disse, descendo as escadas.

Sesshoumaru sentiu a tensão na mãe, mas não falou nada. Poderia conversar com ela mais tarde. Continuou a subir as escadas enquanto via pelo conto dos olhos a mãe se sentando em frente ao irmão. Já havia sumido no corredor, mas parou de andar pelo choque.

-InuYasha, tem algumas coisas sobre seu pai que acho que deve saber...

* * *

Ahn, eu tive um pequeno problema e a minha querida irmã deletou a fanfic sem querer. Por favor, mandem comentários de novo para repor. (chorando)

Eu não gostei nadinha desse capitulo, mas precisava posta-lo. O próximo já está escrito e esta melhor. Na minha opinião, claro.

Como eu tinha dito esse capitulo foi maior e eu não demorei, assim como não pretendo demorar no próximo já que ele já esta pronto. Obrigada pelas reviews, e mandem mais. Gosto muito de saber a opinião de vocês.

Beijos e até a próxima.

LittlePrincessRin


	4. Sofrimento Alheio

Obrigada pelas reviews, fiquei muito feliz de saber que gostaram.

Eu sei que está muito triste e esse capitulo também não está dos mais felizes, mas o que posso fazer? Se não for assim não terá uma razão para a história.

Para quem perguntou também, a Kikyou ainda vai aparecer sim, e muito.

Eu queria ter arranjado uma música para ser a que a Kagome canta, mas não consegui nenhuma que tivesse uma letra perto do que eu queria.

Espero que continuem lendo e que mandem reviews.

Beijos,

LittlePrincessRin.

* * *

**Tenshis**

_(Anjos)_

**Capítulo 04: **Sofrimento Alheio

-

-

**Um mês depois... **

-Rin-chan, já está acordada? – Kaede perguntou, observando, da porta, Rin tirar de dentro do armário uma pequena caixinha de madeira. Sorriu. – Vai trocar?

-Sim. – a outra sorriu de volta e, sentando-se na cama, abriu a caixa.

Aproximando-se, a velha senhora pôde ver uma pequena pilha de fotos do pai dela. Sorriu novamente. Reconhecia quase todas.

Sentou-se na cama e observou Rin fazer a troca de fotos do porta-retratos.

-Uma bela escolha. – disse, admirando a imagem em que o amigo se encontrava sentado no jardim, lendo um livro, com Rin ao seu lado, copiando os gestos do pai.

A menina apenas se levantou colocando a foto na mesa e voltou a guardar a caixinha. Retirou o uniforme do armário e disse:

-Já vou descer, Kaede-sama.

Olharam-se por um instante e Kaede pareceu compreender. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ficava feliz de Rin estar mais animada. No ultimo mês haviam conversado quase todos os dias sobre o colégio. Divertia-se com o que ela contava sobre os amigos, pareciam todos muito simpáticos. Sorriu com o próprio pensamento. Talvez fosse exatamente esse tipo de pessoas que ela precisasse. Afinal, _eles _haviam planejado para que tudo aquilo acontecesse e _eles_ _sempre _sabiam o que estavam fazendo.

Já Rin, apesar de gostar do novo colégio e dos novos amigos, em um mês não conseguira soltar-se completamente. Várias vezes o assunto sobre sua família voltava entre eles. Não com a intenção de atingi-la, eles apenas comentavam e depois se desculpavam ao lembrar que ela não gostava do assunto. E toda vez que eles falavam, ela percebia que, cada vez mais, o pai deixava de estar presente dentro dela. Sentia que se esquecia dele aos poucos. Já não se sentia mais tão incomodada quando falavam sobre isso com ela. Não era mais aquele sentimento de dor e saudade. Antigamente, o simples pensamento lhe fazia voltar ao dia em que tudo acontecera, mas, agora, era como se, finalmente, estivesse se libertando daquela dor. E achava que, com isso, estaria traindo o pai.

Colocou os livros na mochila e foi até a mesinha.

-Tchau, papai. – disse, dando um pequeno sorriso para a foto e passando o dedo no rosto do pai, numa forma de carinho. – Volto mais tarde.

-Rin-chan! Kagome-chan está aqui embaixo!

-Já estou indo, Kaede-sama!

-Está tudo bem, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou depois de alguns minutos se passarem sem que elas falassem nada.

-Sim, está sim. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – É que eu não dormi muito bem.

-Por algum motivo em especial?

-Não, não.

-Você é muito cheia de mistérios, sabia?

-Por que diz isso?

Chegaram aos portões do colégio e pararam a conversa ao encontrar Sango junto com Kohaku, brigando. Rin observou curiosa, já que não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Naquele mês, a primeira vez que encontrara Kohaku, ele estava brigando com a irmã. E foi assim vários dias depois.

-De novo. – Kagome comentou, balançando a cabeça levemente.

Aparentemente, ninguém sabia o que eles tanto tinham para brigar. Sempre que chegavam perto querendo saber o que havia acontecido, eles paravam e diziam estar apenas _conversando_.

Aproximaram-se dos dois, tentando ouvir a discussão, mas Kohaku percebeu a presença delas e parou de falar, passando a mão nos cabelos e virando de costas. Sango olhou para trás e, por um momento, Rin poderia jurar que ela estava chorando, mas ela logo se virou novamente para o irmão limpando o rosto, não muito disfarçadamente, e voltou a olhá-las em seguida, sem lagrimas nos olhos.

-Bom dia. – disse, forçando sorriso.

-Bom dia, Sango-chan. – Kagome disse, olhando para Rin por um momento, como se perguntasse se ela entendia o que se passava ali.

-Bom dia.

Ninguém tocou no assunto daquela vez.

Adentraram o colégio em silêncio. Kohaku ia logo atrás, parecendo nervoso. Olhando para ele, Rin percebeu os olhos um pouco vermelhos. Deixou que as duas fossem na frente e caminhou ao lado do outro.

-Está tudo bem, Kohaku-kun? – perguntou, estranhando quando ele a olhou de relance e voltou a olhar para os lados. – Kohaku?

Seguiu o olhar dele para todos os lados, tentando entender o que acontecia ali. Talvez ele estivesse fugindo de alguém. Olhou por um momento para Sango e Kagome a sua frente e percebeu que Sango também olhava para o irmão pelo canto dos olhos.

-Vão na frente. – Kohaku falou, de repente. – Eu vou fazer uma coisa e já volto.

As três olharam para ele, que, por um momento, observou a irmã com um olhar de perdão. Correu de volta para os portões do colégio e apenas Rin continuou a seguir com os olhos seu trajeto. Sango pareceu tentar distrair Kagome com uma conversa sem muito sentido. Rin viu-o encontrar com um homem próximo ao colégio, mas os dois caminharam para longe, impossibilitando-a de ver mais coisas.

Sentia que começava a entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

* * *

**Mais tarde...**

No fim, Kohaku acabara não voltando para a aula.

-Não devia ligar para ele, Sango-chan? – Kagome perguntava, preocupada.

-Não. Ele deve ter ido para casa.

-Ligue para confirmar então. – Rin disse, sorrindo.

-Isso, vamos até... que diabo...?

Sango e Rin seguiram o olhar de Kagome até um canto onde InuYasha parecia prestes a atacar Sesshoumaru. Miroku tentava apartar a briga, mas apenas levava empurrões do mais novo.

-Será que todos estão ficando loucos? – Kagome disse, correndo até eles. – Eu volto já.

-InuYasha continua agindo estranho. – Rin comentou.

-Pois é.

-Vamos até o telefone publico. Depois podemos falar com eles.

Sango concordou e caminharam juntas para longe daquela confusão. Olhando de lado para eles, Rin viu Kagome chegando e segurando InuYasha pelo braço, tentando acalma-lo. Miroku estava se levantando após ter sido, mais uma vez, jogado ao chão e limpava as roupas. Olhou finalmente para Sesshoumaru e encontrou-o olhando para ela, visivelmente desinteressado no irmão. Desviou, envergonhada. Alguma coisa nele fazia com que sua mente gritasse para se afastar.

Acompanhou Sango até o telefone e observou-a enquanto ela ligava. Estava visível a preocupação em seus olhos.

-Está desligado. – murmurou.

-Tente sua casa então, você disse que ele devia ter ido para lá.

-É... – ligou novamente e esperou alguns segundos. – Mãe? Kohaku está aí? Ah, não, está tudo bem. Não, não, mãe. Na verdade, eu acabei de vê-lo. Está tudo bem, mamãe, não se preocupe.

Rin ficou olhando para os lados tentando avistar Kohaku em algum lugar.

-Poupe seus esforços, Rin. Ele não está no colégio. – Sango disse, sorrindo fraco.

-Por que mentiu?

A resposta não veio.

Sango baixou a cabeça, colocando um braço em volta da cintura e cobrindo a boca com a outra mão.

-Sango-chan... – aproximou-se, tentando conforta-la. – Não tem ninguém em quem você confie que possa conversar com você?

Sua resposta foi um soluço.

Não iria se meter nos problemas dela. Não sem ter certeza do que se tratava. Não queria piorar as cosias.

Abraçou Sango, que continuava a tentar conter as lágrimas e ficaram ali, até ela se acalmar e terem que voltar para a sala.

* * *

**No fim do dia...**

-Então, nos encontramos amanhã à tarde na casa do InuYasha? – Kagome perguntou e Rin concordou. – Tem certeza de que não quer ir comigo? Você me disse que está preocupada com Kaede-sama dirigindo.

-Acho que vou aceitar, Kagome-chan. – sorriu. Com a velhice, Kaede estava perdendo a atenção e não conseguia coordenar o volante direito. Sentia medo que algo pudesse acontecer e estava tentando evitar ao máximo que ela tivesse de dirigir.

-Ótimo! Então, eu passo na sua casa amanhã depois do almoço.

-O que vocês vão fazer? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, mantendo a atenção na estrada.

-Um trabalho para o colégio. – Kagome respondeu, sorrindo. – Como vocês têm todos aqueles livros, acho que é o melhor lugar para pesquisar, né? Quem sabe depois não saímos para algum lugar, Rin-chan?

-Claro.

Todos ficaram em silêncio novamente. InuYasha parecia que não estava falando com o irmão e ficava olhando pela janela do carro, pensando em alguma coisa. Kagome apenas olhava para ele e baixava a cabeça, sorrindo triste. Sesshoumaru continuava como sempre, não aparentava nenhum tipo de sentimento. E Rin tentava entender o que se passava ali e ao mesmo tempo pensava se Sango estava bem e onde Kohaku havia se metido.

* * *

**No dia seguinte...**

Rin acordou onze horas da manhã e levantou correndo. Tomou banho e colocou a roupa. Trocou a foto do pai e depois deu um beijo, murmurando um _bom dia_ e saindo do quarto às pressas. Meio-dia. Comeu tudo o que viu pela frente, deixando Kaede assustada. Voltou para o quarto pegando a mochila e colocando todos os livros que precisaria ali dentro.

-Seu primeiro fim de semana e não poderá nem ao menos dar um passeio? – Kaede perguntou da porta do quarto, sorrindo ao vê-la pegar a mochila de cabeça para baixo, deixando todo o conteúdo cair no chão novamente. – Por que todo esse nervosismo?

-Eu estou atrasada. – disse, choramingando ao ver tudo no chão. – Kagome-chan logo vai passar aqui e eu não estou pronta. Não ria, Kaede-sama!

A velha senhora entrou no quarto, ajudando Rin a colocar as coisas na mochila.

Uma buzina na frente da casa chamou a atenção das duas. Rin começou a choramingar novamente e Kaede se levantou parando na porta do quarto e olhando para a menina por um momento. Em menos de uma semana já estava mudando. _Eles_ realmente faziam o que prometiam. Sorriu. Talvez valesse a pena no fim.

-Já estou indo, Kagome-chan! – Rin disse, correndo para fora do quarto, quase rolando as escadas ao descê-las. – Volto mais tarde, Kaede-sama.

-Tudo bem, querida.

* * *

**Na casa de InuYasha e Sesshoumaru...**

-Estão atrasadas. – InuYasha disse, abrindo a porta.

-Se tivéssemos chegado cinco minutos mais cedo encontraríamos você dormindo. – Kagome disse, passando por ele.

-Com licença. – Rin disse, adentrando logo atrás da outra.

-Como pode saber?

-Eu liguei para cá. Seu irmão me disse que você estava dormindo. – olhou no relógio. – Se você acordou no exato segundo em que terminei de falar com Sesshoumaru, então... – parou por um momento e olhou intrigada para o namorado. – Como diabo se arrumou em menos de um minuto e meio?

Ele apenas olhou para ela com uma expressão de que não havia sido nada bonito e começou a subir as escadas, sendo seguido pelas duas.

-Quem está aí, InuYasha? – uma voz feminina soou de um dos quartos do corredor e InuYasha pareceu ignorar.

Rin viu quando Kagome fez menção de falar alguma coisa para ele, mas desistiu e baixou a cabeça. Não sabia se falava alguma coisa ou não. A mulher continuava a perguntar e em uma altura que era impossível não estarem ouvindo. Resolveu ficar quieta. Entrou junto a eles em uma pequena sala com vários livros e percebeu quando InuYasha fechou a porta com certa brutalidade.

-Vamos começar? – Kagome perguntou sem encarar nenhum dos dois.

Os três sentaram-se à mesa e Rin começou a tirar o material da mochila.

-Ótimo.

-O que foi?

-Na correria acabei esquecendo um livro. – disse, dando um tapa na própria testa.

Kagome sorriu.

-Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que deve ter um livro igual aqui.

A porta foi aberta com voracidade e Sesshoumaru apareceu.

-Por que diabos não respondeu a ela?

-Vá embora, Sesshoumaru. – InuYasha respondeu, sem olha-lo.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Kagome e Rin presentes na sala e, sem cumprimentá-las, disse:

-Mamãe quer falar com você, InuYasha...

-Estou ocupa...

-...Agora.

InuYasha rosnou quando a porta fechou e socou a mesa, fazendo as duas tremerem. Saiu da sala sem falar nada, causando absoluto silencio no ambiente. Alguns segundos depois, murmúrios vindos do corredor puderam ser ouvidos. Rin olhou para Kagome, que permanecia sentada na cadeira olhando para algum ponto distante e, tomada por uma súbita curiosidade, caminhou até a porta lentamente e abriu-a, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse enxergar. Viu uma bela mulher em frente à InuYasha e Sesshoumaru se encontrava um pouco atrás, observando.

-Não pode continuar me tratando assim para sempre, InuYasha.

-Vou tratá-la assim o tempo que quiser! – viu-o perdendo o controle. – Se ele fez isso deve ter sido porque você fez por merecer, vagabunda!

As cenas a seguir foram rápidas demais para que conseguisse raciocinar. Izayoi arregalou os olhos, horrorizada com as palavras do filho mais novo e Sesshoumaru, que até agora permanecia quieto, saiu como um raio detrás da mãe e avançou em InuYasha, prensando-o na parede, causando um som alto, que fez Rin tremer.

-Nunca, - ele iniciou, num murmúrio quase inaudível. – Nunca repita o que acabou de dizer.

-Largue ele Sesshoumaru. – a mãe implorou, contendo as lágrimas. – Vai machucá-lo.

-Não, está na hora de ele crescer! – rosnou em um tom mais alto. InuYasha permaneceu impassível, apesar da dor que sentia com o impacto das costas com a parede e de uma das mãos do irmão em seu pescoço. – Você não faz idéia do que foi aquela noite para mim e para ela, InuYasha. Não viu enquanto ela chorava no meu colo ou quando seu querido pai arrumou as malas e foi embora sem nem ao menos se despedir. Acha que foi fácil para ela ficar durante dez anos lhe mandando cartas fingindo que era ele? Cartas essas que ele nem se importou de escrever. Acha que foi fácil ficar durante dez anos mentindo para você e para os outros?

Enquanto falava, cada vez ia deixando InuYasha mais sem ar. Não só pelo aperto no pescoço, mas por todas as verdades sendo jogadas na sua cara. Desde o momento em que sua mãe havia lhe contado tudo, sabia que era como Sesshoumaru estava falando. Mas não era fácil aceitar aquilo. Por que não haviam lhe contado? Por que haviam escondido aquilo dele durante todos aqueles anos? Ele iria entender. Iria apoiar a mãe e ajudar a consolá-la. Pensando agora, não era exatamente isso que estava fazendo naquele momento.

Não era fácil acreditar depois de tanto tempo que tudo aquilo era mentira. A mãe havia lhe contado algum tempo depois de tudo acontecer que os dois haviam se separado e que o pai estava morando em um lugar muito longe, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Mas não era fácil descobrir depois de tudo aquilo o porquê de eles terem se separado e que ela nem ao menos sabia o paradeiro dele. Que ele não havia se importado de, em dez anos, ligar ou visitar os filhos. Sabia que estava fazendo a mãe sofrer tratando-a daquele jeito. Mas, em algum lugar dentro de si, ainda se recusava a acreditar no que ouvia.

-Sesshoumaru! Vai matá-lo!

-Acha que foi fácil para ela ficar com ele durante anos, sabendo que ele a traía com outra? – viu o irmão arregalar os olhos ao ouvir aquilo e continuou. – Ela havia esquecido de contar essa parte? Pois é, irmãozinho, ele a traía desde muito tempo antes deles se separarem. Em casa!

-Já chega... – ele olhou para a mãe, que se apoiava na parede, pondo a mão na cabeça enquanto tentava se manter de pé. – Eu não quero mais ouvir sobre isso, pare, por favor, Sesshoumaru...

Voltou a olhar para o irmão, que tinha o olhar vazio, e disse em seu ouvido:

-Espero que esteja satisfeito.

Soltou-o, deixando que caísse lentamente no chão e foi ajudar a mãe a ir para o quarto.

Rin fechou a porta em silêncio e olhou para Kagome, que permanecia de cabeça baixa. Estava completamente paralisada. Deu alguns passos em direção a amiga, mas parou, sentindo-se tonta. Viu quando a outra se levantou e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a e indo até InuYasha, que permanecia caído no chão.

-Venha. – ela tentou, mas ele se negou. Agachou-se em sua frente e olhou-o serenamente. – Vamos, InuYasha, não pode ficar aí para sempre. Vou lhe fazer companhia no quarto, está bem?

Ele apenas deixou que ela o ajudasse a se levantar e foi com ele até o quarto, deixando Rin sozinha.

Sentando-se na cadeira, passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando raciocinar o que acabara de acontecer. Não deveria estar ali. Queria ir para casa. Não queria ter ouvido aquilo. Aquilo era horrível. Como alguém era capaz de fazer aquilo com a própria família? Ficou olhando para os lados, imaginando o que faria. Começou a recolher suas coisas. Teria que ir embora sem ninguém saber.

-Que bom, já está arrumada. – pulou para trás ao ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru na porta. – Vamos, vou levá-la pra casa.

-Não precisa. Eu posso ir andando. – disse, pegando um ultimo livro e colocando na mochila.

-Sua casa é a mais de vinte quadras daqui, Rin.

-Tudo bem. Eu gosto de andar. – respondeu, sorrindo para ele por um momento e baixando a cabeça para conferir se estava tudo ali.

Caminhou em direção a ele, na esperança de que ele não insistisse. Não estava se sentindo muito bem depois de tudo aquilo e não queria incomodar. Sabia que ele devia estar muito pior do que ela, apesar de a face ter voltado a do usual.

-Eu não estou querendo discutir novamente. – ele começou assim que Rin passou por ele. – Se quer ir a pé eu não vou impedi-la, mas vai chegar em casa apenas à noite... Se chegar.

Ela parou na porta do quarto, a alguns centímetros dele.

-Foi o que pensei. – ouviu-o murmurar, passando por ela.

O caminho de volta para casa foi silencioso. Não que qualquer um dos dois fizesse questão de alguma conversa, mas, diante da situação, o silêncio estava se tornando incômodo.

-Ah... – Rin começou. – Obrigada por me trazer.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio, mostrando que não queria conversar.

Baixou a cabeça por um momento. Tentava se livrar de um sentimento terrível que se alojara dentro de si. Viu sua casa se aproximando e ajeitou as coisas para se preparar para sair.

-Rin. – Sesshoumaru começou depois de estacionar. Ela olhou para ele esperando que continuasse. – Não posso evitar que Kagome se meta nos nossos problemas de família, já que ela é namorada de meu irmão. Mas, você é nova aqui e vou lhe dar um conselho. Não se meta nos assuntos de minha família. Esqueça o que viu e ouviu ali. Isso não é da sua conta.

Ele soltou a trava das portas, permitindo que Rin pudesse sair. Esta, por sua vez, permaneceu parada por alguns instantes. Deixou de fita-lo e baixou a cabeça. Abriu a porta do carro e murmurou uma despedida, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu parado com o carro, esperando até que ela entrasse na casa e depois deu a partida.

-Rin? – Kaede parou na porta da cozinha, vendo apenas o vulto de Rin subindo as escadas e depois o barulho da porta do quarto batendo.

Foi atrás da menina, preocupada e encontrou-a sentada no canto do quarto, abraçando a foto do pai e chorando convulsivamente. Aproximou-se devagar e sentou na cama, ao lado de onde ela estava, mantendo-se em silêncio por um instante.

-O que aconteceu, querida?

-Eu não queria me sentir assim, Kaede-sama. Não queria. – ela dizia, soluçando e balançando a cabeça.

-Assim como, Rin? O que aconteceu?

Após insistir muito, Rin finalmente contou o que havia acontecido. Sobre Sango e sobre InuYasha. Kaede ouvira tudo em silêncio, não se surpreendendo com nada.

-Eu entendo que sinta por eles, meu amor, mas não vai ajudá-los se ficar apenas chorando. Você tem que pensar em uma forma de fazê-los se sentir melhor.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Sei de tudo isso. – dizia, com a cabeça escondida entre os joelhos.

-Então, por que ainda chora?

-Pelo que estou sentindo com tudo isso, Kaede-sama.

-E o que está sentindo?

-Alivio! – disse, olhando para a velha. – Estou me sentindo aliviada por ver que eu não sou a única com passado triste ou que sofre. Na nossa antiga cidade todos eram felizes e tudo parecia tão perfeito para todos, menos para mim. Aqui eu vejo que as coisas não são assim. Vejo que as pessoas sofrem tanto quanto eu. E sinto alivio. Não era isso que eu devia sentir. Devia sentir pena deles, assim como os outros sentiam de mim.

-E por que acha isso, Rin-chan? – Kaede disse interrompendo-a. – Quando os outros sentiram pena de você, você ficou revoltada e se afastou de todos eles, lembra? Por que deveria dar aos outros algo que recebeu e não gostou? Pena é o pior sentimento do mundo, Rin. Ninguém quer ser alvo dela. Nunca sinta pena de ninguém. Ajude-as em seus problemas, mas não sinta pena. Isso só atrapalha.

Rin se manteve calada, olhando para algum ponto distante no quarto.

Kaede suspirou e levantou-se. Talvez ela precisasse de um tempo sozinha para pensar e descobrir o porquê destes sentimentos.

* * *

**Na casa de Sesshoumaru...**

Entrou na casa e colocou a chave do carro em cima da mesa. Sentou-se no sofá suspirando. Estava cansado. Aquela semana havia se arrastado tão lentamente. E parecia que daquele dia para frente apenas seria pior ainda.

Passou a mão nos cabelos e a imagem de Rin veio em sua mente por um instante. Talvez tivesse sido duro demais com ela. Afinal, ela não havia nem tocado no assunto. E não achava que ela fosse querer se meter. Ela parecia tão quieta.

-Mas para espionar pela porta ela é bem curiosa. – murmurou.

Levantou-se dando mais um suspiro foi até o quarto da mãe. Tivera que dar um calmante para que ela parasse de chorar. Parou na porta do quarto de InuYasha por um momento e ouviu Kagome cantando alguma musica. Bateu de leve na porta, sabendo que não correria o risco de ser expulso e a garota olhou para ele, sorrindo levemente.

-Ele está dormindo. – ela disse.

-Não acredito que ainda o faz dormir com essas musicas.

-Não faço. – ela sorriu. – Mas acho que o subconsciente dele avisa-o que eu estou cantando e ele não acorda para não ouvir.

Ele apenas sorriu de lado. Observou-a tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto do irmão. Kagome sorriu também, parecia uma criança frágil dormindo. O sorriso morreu. InuYasha havia ficado tão debilitado depois daquela discussão. Não falou em momento nenhum com ela, apenas deitou na cama e ficou olhando para o nada.

-Levarei você para casa daqui a pouco. Vou apenas ver como minha mãe está.

-Onde está Rin-chan?

-Eu já a levei.

Kagome concordou e voltou a cantar.

Saindo do quarto, Sesshoumaru ficou parado ali no corredor, com uma velha lembrança na mente.

* * *

**FalshBack**

**-Durma, InuYasha. – murmurei, suspirando quando, pela milésima vez, ele girou na cama, fazendo-a ranger. **

**-Não consigo!**

**Observei-o levantar-se desajeitadamente e vir até a minha cama.**

**-Não! Não, InuYasha... – suspirei novamente, enquanto ele me empurrava para o lado, implorando por um espaço ao meu lado. Desisti. Fui mais para trás, cedendo uma pequena parte da cama para ele, que pulou satisfeito, procurando por uma posição confortável, como um filhote de animal. – Você tem que aprender a dormir sozinho.**

**-Tenho medo.**

**-Você nunca teve. – disse, revirando os olhos.**

**-Porque o papai estava perto!**

**-Ah, papai... – murmurei com desgosto.**

**Uma semana havia se passado desde o desagradável dia e ele não havia dado nenhum telefonema, nem mesmo aparecido no colégio para nos ver. Claro que eu já imaginava. Devia estar se divertindo com a amante em algum lugar. Talvez já nem morasse mais em Tókio. **

**Olhei para InuYasha. Mamãe apenas havia lhe contado que eles haviam se separado. Não contara que ele a traía a mais de ano. E ele ainda achava que ele voltaria para visita-lo. Acho que nenhum deles, nem mamãe nem meu irmão, imaginavam que ele fosse sumir assim. Mas eu sabia. Desde o momento em que ele saiu por aquela porta eu sabia que nunca mais o veríamos.**

**Um enorme desejo de contar toda a verdade para ele se apossou de mim. Queria que InuYasha soubesse de tudo que eu sabia. De tudo que realmente acontecera. Que nosso amado pai na verdade não passava de um idiota que fazia nossa mãe sofrer. Como eu queria que o ódio se apossasse dele como havia se apossado de mim. Que ele parasse de se iludir com o pensamento de que, um dia, ele voltaria. Queria...**

**-O que foi? – perguntei, ao ouvi-lo soluçar. Ele se virou para mim, e, apesar da falta de claridade no quarto, pude ver o brilho das lágrimas em seus olhos.**

**-Sinto falta dele... – murmurou. – Desde que ele foi embora todo mundo ta diferente. A mamãe não brinca mais comigo e passa o dia trancada no quarto, você está sempre sério e olhando assim – imitou um olhar de preocupação. – pra ela. E eu não tenho mais ninguém para me proteger dos monstros. O poder já não funciona mais.**

**-Poder?**

**-Sim. O poder da família! – disse, abrindo os braços.**

**Sorri por um momento me lembrando da velha brincadeira de meu pai conosco.**

**Foi então que vi o quão egoísta eu estava sendo desejando isso para alguém tão pequeno e inocente.**

**InuYasha chorava juntando toda a dor que devia ter guardado durante aquela semana, molhando meu pijama que agarrara para cobrir o rosto e senti-me culpado por querer arruinar, mais ainda, a vida de meu irmão.**

**Percebi que, ao ocultar a verdade, estaria privando-o de todo o sofrimento e ódio que eu já estava condenado a viver.**

**-Eu vou ficar no lugar do papai, está bem?**

**Senti uma enorme dor no peito quando ele tirou o tecido dos olhos e olhou-me cheio de lágrimas, prontas para rolar novamente.**

**-Vai me proteger e ficar junto de mim?**

**Eu assenti, olhando-o sério, enquanto a raiva dentro de mim apenas aumentava. Ele estava causando tanto sofrimento e provavelmente nem estava se preocupando com isso onde quer que estivesse.**

**-Para sempre, irmão?**

**-Para sempre...**

**Fim do FlashBack**

* * *

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça levemente, voltando à realidade. Ficou mais alguns instantes ouvindo Kagome cantar e voltou a caminhar pelo corredor. 

_**-Para sempre, irmão?**_

_**-Para sempre...**_

_Continua..._


	5. Crise de Pânico

**Tenshis**

_(Anjos)_

**Capítulo 05: **Crise de Pânico

-

-

Era madrugada e, mais uma vez, Rin acordava assustada. Como se tivesse alguém falando com ela enquanto dormia. Olhou para os lados e suspirou. Não era a primeira vez daquela sensação.

Acabara passando o resto do dia anterior trancada no quarto, não retornando as ligações de Kagome nem aceitando os lanches que Kaede deixara em frente à porta para que comesse quando tivesse vontade. Ficara chorando o tempo todo e pensando no que Sesshoumaru dissera. No primeiro momento ela sentira raiva dele. Afinal, não havia dito nada e ele já viera lhe dando avisos. Mas acabara entendendo no fim. Realmente, era um problema particular que nem ao menos deveria ter presenciado. O que Kaede dissera também ficou em sua mente. Ela estava certa. Mas ainda a incomodava o tão insistente alívio que se instalara dentro de si.

Foi até o armário e pegou a caixinha onde guardava as fotos do pai. Talvez vê-lo a fizesse se sentir um pouco melhor. Sempre fizera.

Sentou-se na cama novamente, observando as várias fotos por vários minutos, sempre dando um pequeno sorriso para todas.

Soltou um pequeno suspiro ao perceber que aquilo apenas a estava desanimando mais e fechou a caixinha, deixando-a na beirada da cama. Talvez jogar uma água no rosto ajudasse um pouco.

Caminhou até o pequeno banheiro que havia em seu quarto e arrepiou-se ao sentir o vento gelado vindo da varanda.

Olhou por um instante para fora e lembrou-se da noite que tanto lutava para esquecer.

* * *

**- Papai, acorda...**

* * *

As lágrimas voltaram em seus olhos assim como as cenas em sua mente. Lembrava-se que naquele mesmo dia havia tido uma discussão com o pai e tinham ido dormir sem se falar.

Sorriu por um instante. Tudo por causa de uma barra de chocolate que ele se recusara a deixá-la comer antes do jantar.

No fim, não tivera nem ao menos tempo de se desculpar.

O sorriso foi sumindo aos poucos enquanto se lembrava.

* * *

**- Ele não acorda, Tia Kaede. Já tentei de tudo, mas ele não acorda!**

**- Eu sei, querida. Tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem.**

* * *

Parou em frente ao espelho e se olhou. Passou a mão nos olhos inchados e abriu a torneira, deixando que a água escorresse até o ralo da pia. Baixou a cabeça observando o caminho que ela fazia e pareceu ficar hipnotizada por um instante.

Voltou a observar a si mesma no espelho e sentiu um arrepio passar por todo o corpo.

Por um rápido momento, o rosto do autor de todas as perdas de sua vida veio em sua mente e afastou-se do espelho abruptamente. Havia apagado o rosto daquele homem de sua mente há muito tempo. Por anos, por mais que tentasse se lembrar apenas vinha um grande borrado.

-Por que agora...? – perguntou a si mesma, colocando as mãos na cabeça, tentando afastar aquela imagem.

Ouvia o riso e os gemidos dele ecoando por todos os cantos do banheiro. Olhou para o espelho novamente e viu seu reflexo de quando era mais nova.

-Kaede-sama... – murmurou, tentando se manter de pé. Olhou para a porta do banheiro e amaldiçoou a si mesma ao lembrar de que havia se trancado ali. Por que diabo tinha que se trancar no meio da madrugada quando a única pessoa na casa estava dormindo?

Tentou se mover até a porta para destrancá-la, mas mais um flash passou por sua cabeça e acabou caindo no chão. _Por que isso está acontecendo? Por que agora?_

* * *

**Levantei da cama depois de mais dez minutos girando e tentando dormir. Antes de colocar os pés no chão, tomei fôlego e joguei a cabeça para debaixo da cama, olhando para ver se não havia nenhum dos tão temidos monstros ali. Nada.**

**Coloquei as pantufas que tanto gostava, porque haviam sido de meu pai quando ele fora de minha idade, e corri até a porta do quarto, evitando olhar o armário.**

**Parei ao ouvir alguém bater na porta com certa brutalidade. Fechei um pouco mais a porta quando ouvi os passos e murmúrios confusos de meu pai.**

**-Quem diabos bateria na casa dos outros à uma hora dessas? – ouvi ele se perguntando enquanto passava pelo meu quarto.**

**Voltei a abrir um pouco mais a porta depois que ele passou e pensei em segui-lo, imaginando que fosse Kaede. Mas voltei atrás ao ouvir uma voz masculina um tanto exaltada. **

**-Você sabe o que fez comigo?**

**-Por favor, o senhor está bêbado. Eu nem ao menos sem que você é.**

**Por um instante, senti meu sangue gelar. Não sabia por quê, mas a voz daquele homem me dava arrepios. **

**Lembrei-me do dia de meu aniversário. _Não vou perdê-lo_, foi meu pensamento no momento. Eu nem ao menos sabia por quê estava cogitando a idéia de não tê-lo mais ao meu lado, mas, por alguma razão, eu sabia que estávamos em perigo. Fiz uma pequena oração em silêncio e permaneci parada na porta, apenas ouvindo a conversa.**

**-Eu abandonei tudo por ela! Abandonei minha família, deixei todo o meu dinheiro para trás! Tudo que eu tinha, apenas para ficar com ela e você a tirou de mim!**

**-Senhor, - meu pai parecia tão assustado quanto eu estava naquele momento e aquilo me aterrorizou mais. A voz dele era receosa e trêmula e não firme e calma como sempre. – eu juro que não sei de quem você está falando. Talvez você tenha confundido as casas.**

**-Não se faça de desentendido! – ouvi passos rápidos no piso de madeira e algo pesado caindo no chão em seguida.**

**Mais passos rápidos e, dessa vez, vindo na minha direção. Meu coração ficou ainda mais acelerado ao ver a sombra na parede se aproximar de minha porta. _Papai...?_ Sorri, segurando um suspiro de alívio ao vê-lo parar em frente a minha porta, mas prendi a respiração ao perceber que agora ele veria que eu estivera ali todo o tempo.**

**-Rin, - ele começou, apenas me olhando pela fresta da porta e em seguida olhando para a sala. – se tranque no quarto. E não saia por nada!**

**-Papai...?**

**-Você me ouviu, Rin? – ele perguntou exasperado, me olhando severamente por um instante e depois voltando a olhar, nervoso, para a sala. – Tranque-se e não saia por nada! Entendeu?**

**Acenei levemente com a cabeça e fechei a porta, girando a chave no trinco com certa dificuldade. Minha cabeça girava e, mesmo sem entender direito o que acontecia ali, sentia uma enorme dor no peito. O medo tomava conta de mim por completo. Não por estar sozinha no quarto com os supostos monstros. Mas por não saber o que acontecia lá fora. Por não entender o que aquele homem queria dizer com aquilo tudo. O que ele iria fazer?**

**Corri para a cama e fiquei submersa nos lençóis.**

**Vi pela luz debaixo da porta a sombra de meu pai indo em direção ao próprio quarto a passos rápidos e, por um instante tudo ficou em silêncio. Nenhum barulho vindo da sala, nenhum vindo do quarto dele. Ia sair dali debaixo quando um som, quase como um rosnado, se fez na sala e passos apressados vindo em direção ao meu quarto. Tremi e escondi a cabeça debaixo dos lençóis quando vi a sombra embaixo da porta parar em frente ao meu quarto e começar a bater desesperadamente.**

**-Eu sei que está aí, velho! Saia ou vou ter que arrombar a porta!**

**Ele batia com tanta força que, por um momento, pensei que arrancaria a porta apenas com as mãos. _Ele é pior que os monstros do meu quarto_, foi o que pensei. Irônico. Um belo pensamento para uma situação como aquela. Aquele homem ia arrombar a porta e eu estaria perdida. _Papai o espantará assim como espanta todos os outros monstros_, tentei convencer a mim mesma, mas, agora, aquele pensamento me parecia tão estúpido.**

**-Eu estou aqui, idiota. Pare de falar sozinho. – ouvi a voz de meu pai, agora firme e até um pouco irritada, e tirei a coberta do rosto, surpresa por um momento ao pensar que talvez ele realmente pudesse espantá-lo como sempre fez. Vi a sombra do homem desaparecer debaixo de minha porta e ir na direção do outro quarto.**

**-Seu idiota. Por acaso não te ensinaram que não deve desrespeitar alguém com uma arma na mão?**

* * *

Colocando as mãos na cabeça, Rin tentou espantar aquelas lembranças. Estava ficando com uma terrível dor de cabeça com todos aqueles pensamentos.

Tentou se levantar, se segurando na bancada da pia, que continuava a deixar a água descer livremente. Por que diabos aquilo estava acontecendo? Há tanto tempo não tinha um ataque daqueles. Dois anos após a morte do pai, sua mente havia bloqueado aquele dia para sempre e ela nunca mais havia se lembrado daquilo. Pelo menos não com tantos detalhes. Já tinha ido parar no hospital três vezes por causa daqueles ataques. Acabava sempre perdendo a consciência, por nervosismo ou por acabar batendo a cabeça em algo ao cair. E nenhum dos dois lhe agradava no momento. Iria controlar aquele ataque nem que fosse uma única vez.

Percebeu que não conseguiria se manter de pé e desistiu de levantar. Engatinhou até a porta e, como um animal, se apoiou nela, com força, tentando se levantar apenas o suficiente para poder girar a chave. Conseguiu depois de duas tentativas frustrantes e caiu no chão novamente. Era tão cansativo lutar contra si mesma em alguns momentos.

* * *

**-Eu estou dizendo, por favor, eu não sou a pessoa que você quer. Por favor.**

**-Cale a boca! Por causa dela deixei tudo que eu tinha de mais precioso em toda a minha vida! E aquela vadia me trocou por você!**

**-Não, por favor, não faça isso. Eu não sou quem você quer!**

**Silêncio. Nada mais foi ouvido em seguida. Fiquei sem ação por alguns minutos, esperando por algum outro barulho que não veio, e depois sai de debaixo dos lençóis. Corri até a porta, me perguntando se era o melhor a fazer. Meu pai havia me pedido para não sair dali por nada. Mas eu tinha que sair. Tinha que saber o que tinha acontecido. Destranquei a porta, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível e abri. Me arrependi no momento seguinte.**

**-Então, o bastardo tinha uma filha...**

* * *

Rin abriu a porta lentamente e se arrastou para fora dali, tentando afastar as tão irritantes imagens. O rosto daquele homem parecia tão nítido agora. Por quê? Por quê?

Permaneceu sentada no chão, deixando que o vento frio vindo da varanda batesse em seu corpo. Como naquele dia...

* * *

**_-...Rin, preciso que você faça uma coisa para mim, está bem? Vá até algum vizinho e bata na porta. Peça pra vir aqui falar comigo, mas não desligue o telefone, está bem, querida?_**

**- Ta.**

**Deixei o telefone na bancada e corri até a porta, estremecendo quando senti o vento gélido passando pelo tecido de minha camisola e entrando em contato com a minha pele. Apenas as velhas pantufas me mantinham aquecida.**

* * *

Olhou para fora e, por um milésimo de segundo, pensou ter visto alguém observando-a do telhado da casa vizinha. Talvez uma mulher.

-Quem...?

Conseguiu juntar alguma força restante para se levantar e dar dois passos em direção a varanda. A silhueta já não estava mais ali, mas sentia a maldita necessidade de sair no frio e correr o risco de ser morta por um maluco que gosta de observar os outros.

* * *

**-Vamos nos divertir um pouco, pequena.**

* * *

Baixou a cabeça novamente ao ser atingida por aquele momento da noite e não agüentou o peso do próprio corpo, caindo no chão mais uma vez.

-Kaede-sama... – murmurou, percebendo que estava prestes a perder a consciência.

Rodou os olhos por tudo a sua volta e pousou-os na cama, na caixinha que havia deixado ali momentos antes. Deu um puxão nos lençóis da cama, fazendo o conteúdo em cima dela cair no chão, proporcionando um som que ela julgou alto o suficiente para que Kaede acordasse e viesse até seu quarto.

Percebendo que não agüentaria mais, amaldiçoou ainda mais a si mesma ao se lembrar de que havia dormido com a porta do quarto também trancada. _Você é mais estúpida do que imaginava, Rin_, pensou, desmaiando finalmente.

* * *

**__**

**_No dia seguinte..._**

Rin abriu os olhos e quase ficou cega com tamanha luminosidade. Fechou-os novamente com força, colocando uma mão em cima.

-Que diabo de luz é essa?

-É de seu hábito acordar xingando? – alguém perguntou, assustando-a.

Esperou um momento para se acostumar com a claridade, ouvindo alguém dar uma leve risada. Bufou de raiva e abriu os olhos novamente, procurando pelo dono daquela voz.

-Kikyou-sama?

-Até que enfim acordou. Estávamos ficando preocupados. – ela sorria, gentilmente.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, olhando para os lados. – O que _eu_ estou fazendo aqui?

-Você desmaiou de madrugada na sua casa. Kaede-sama não sabia o que fazer então me ligou.

-Oh... você e Kaede-sama se conhecem?

-É claro que sim. – ela respondeu sorrindo e colocando uma mão sobre a de Rin. – Sente-se melhor, Rin-chan?

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, começando a se lembrar da noite anterior. Pousou o olhar na mão de Kikyou sobre a sua e por um momento se surpreendeu ao tentar se lembrar do rosto do misterioso homem e não conseguir. Voltara a ser um grande borrado. Olhou para o rosto da mulher ali presente e encontrou-a de olhos fechados, com a outra mão no peito.

-Kikyou-sama? O que está fazendo? – continuou a observá-la por alguns instantes sem receber uma resposta. – Kikyou-sama?

Kikyou abriu os olhos de súbito e olhou-a abrindo o sorriso enigmático que sempre se encontrava em sua face.

-Estava orando para que melhore logo.

-Ah... – olhou para a porta. – Onde está Kaede-sama?

-Eu a mandei para casa. Ela passou a noite acordada ao seu lado. Parecia cansada.

-Ela não estava de carro, estava?

Kikyou negou com a cabeça e olhou para a porta por um breve momento. Voltou a olhar a menina deitada na cama e se manteve em silêncio.

-Que horas são?

-Deixe-me ver... – puxou a manga do casaco e olhou o relógio. – Quase quatro da tarde.

-Oh, céus... – murmurou colocando uma mão na cabeça e fechando os olhos. Haviam deixado de fazer o trabalho e ainda deixara que os dois fossem repreendidos pelo professor sozinhos. Se é que haviam sido _apenas_ repreendidos.

Kikyou pousou os olhos novamente na porta e sorriu sem que Rin percebesse. Pegou a bolsa que havia deixado em cima da poltrona e voltou-se para a menina.

-Eu vou ter que ir até o colégio agora, Rin-chan.

-Oh... – baixou a cabeça, deixando claro que não queria ficar sozinha. Balançou-a levemente em seguida e sorriu para Kikyou. – Tudo bem. Até mais, Kikyou-sama.

-Até. – disse, dando um beijo suave no topo da cabeça de Rin e caminhando em direção a porta. Parou ao abri-la e disse. – Não se preocupe. Eles estão quase chegando.

Antes que Rin pudesse questionar, ela já estava fora do quarto. Kikyou era tão misteriosa em algumas coisas. Suspirou. Queria sair dali. Não gostava de hospitais. Fez uma careta ao notar a agulha injetando soro em sua veia. Odiava agulhas. Bocejou. _Acho que não é apenas soro que estão me obrigando a tomar_, pensou. Lembrava-se que das outras vezes em que tivera aquelas crises os médicos sempre colocavam um calmante fazendo com que ela dormisse por quase um dia inteiro.

Fechou os olhos e as imagens da maldita noite tomaram conta de sua mente. Abriu os olhos e suspirou. Por que diabos tinham que fazê-la ficar com sono? Não percebiam que se dormisse sonharia com aquelas coisas? Murmurou um xingamento ao médico que havia feito aquilo e foi obrigada a fechar os olhos mais uma vez.

Uma batida na porta fez com que os abrisse novamente e soltasse um suspiro.

-Rin-sama? – uma enfermeira colocou a cabeça para dentro da porta, sorrindo ao vê-la acordada. – Tem visitas.

-Verdade? – murmurou surpresa. Quem poderia ser? Sentou na cama, ajeitando os travesseiros. Outro problema de hospitais. Travesseiros terríveis. Eram sempre duros ou macios demais. Suspirou pela milésima vez no dia e esperou que a enfermeira abrisse a porta por completo.

-Rin-chan! – Kagome e Sango entraram no quarto gritando em uníssono.

-Não gritem no hospital, por favor. – a enfermeira pediu, sorrindo diante do embaraço das duas e desviando de um mal-humorado InuYasha para sair dali.

-Como você está?

-Estou melhor. Com um pouco de sono, mas bem. – respondeu, sorrindo. – Como sabiam que eu estava aqui?

-Você não foi à aula. Eu liguei para sua casa do colégio e Kaede-sama me contou o que aconteceu. – Kagome respondeu, dando um pequeno sorriso de alívio ao vê-la bem.

-O que foi que aconteceu com você, afinal? Deixou que levássemos toda a culpa pelo trabalho não feito e nem se deu ao trabalho de dar uma explicação. – InuYasha murmurou um tanto indiferente, sentando na poltrona.

-InuYasha!

-Ora, você não me mandou ser gentil? Estou perguntando o que aconteceu. – ele respondeu, carrancudo.

-Eu mandei ser gentil, idiota. O que teve de gentil nessa frase?

-A partir do momento em que pergunto o que aconteceu, eu estou demonstrando que me importo. Isso é ser gentil. – respondeu com simplicidade, mantendo os olhos fechados e as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-Apenas fique quieto. – ela disse depois de balançar a cabeça e suspirar. Rin sorriu diante daquela cena. InuYasha parecia melhor após todo aquele problema. – O que foi que aconteceu, Rin-chan? Ficamos preocupados com você.

-Eu não sei... – murmurou, baixando a cabeça. Como iria explicar aquilo sem contar tudo sobre seu passado? E, naquele momento, o que menos queria era ter que falar naquele assunto. – Eu não quero falar nisso, se não se importarem.

-Ah, claro. Nos deixa sozinhos para agüentar aquele maldito professor e nem uma explicação, que é o mínimo que você poderia fazer, você quer dar.

-InuYasha, se não calar a boca vou te mandar ficar lá fora esperando com Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kagome disse, olhando para ele com reprovação.

-Feh! – foi a resposta dele, mas acabou ficando quieto.

-Sesshoumaru-sama está aqui? – Rin perguntou, deixando transparecer a curiosidade.

-Está. – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – A enfermeira disse que não era bom muitas pessoas entrarem juntas, então ele disse que ficaria lá fora esperando. – a outra apenas concordou, ficando calada. Kagome olhou-a curiosa notando o desapontamento nos olhos dela. – Quer que eu peça para ele entrar? InuYasha pode sair. Não está falando nada de útil aqui mesmo.

-Ora...

-Não se preocupe, Kagome-chan. – Rin respondeu, sorrindo. Olhou para a porta, parecendo querer olhar através dela. Suspirou. Queria poder se desculpar pelo ocorrido. – Me desculpem pelo trabalho.

-Ah, não se preocupe. Não tínhamos feito de qualquer forma. Você indo ou não, não faria com que levássemos menos bronca.

-Rin-chan, quando você vai sair daqui? – Sango se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

-Não sei. Eu acordei há pouco tempo. Estava esperando por um médico para poder saber.

-Quer que vá procurar um pra você?

-Não se preocupe, Sango-chan. Eles sempre aparecem para perturbar de meia em meia hora.

As duas amigas riram.

Uma batida na porta pôde ser ouvida e todos olharam na direção dela.

-Sesshoumaru-sama. Entre, venha falar com Rin-chan. – Kagome disse, sorrindo ao vê-lo parado ali.

Sesshoumaru olhou para todos os presentes na sala, viu InuYasha murmurar algum xingamento para ele e afundar-se mais na poltrona, virando a cara para o outro lado, Kagome sorrindo como sempre, Sango passando a mão nos cabelos de Rin, comentando algo sobre estar despenteado e Rin, que olhava de lado para ele, parecendo um pouco embaraçada.

-Eu tenho que voltar para o curso daqui a meia hora. Vocês querem que eu leve vocês até em casa ou vão ficar mais um pouco?

-Eu tenho que voltar pra casa para ficar com minha mãe. – Sango respondeu, se despedindo da amiga com um beijo na testa. – Me ligue, Rin-chan.

-Kagome, você vai ou fica?

-Acho que vou ficar mais um pouco. Vou fazer companhia para Rin-chan.

-Eu vou ficar com Kagome.

-De jeito nenhum. Não quero você me seguindo pelo hospital como um fantasma e atrapalhando minhas conversas com Rin-chan. Você está terrivelmente irritante hoje.

-Como é? – InuYasha se levantou, estreitando os olhos.

-É isso mesmo que ouviu. – disse, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para ele.

-Ótimo. – murmurou, passando por Sesshoumaru bufando de raiva.

-Não acha que deve ir atrás dele? – Rin perguntou, sorrindo sem graça pelo ocorrido.

Kagome suspirou e caminhou lentamente em direção a saída do quarto. Não parecia muito animada em conversar com ele. Passou por Sesshoumaru, murmurando um _Volto já_ e sumiu de vista.

Um silêncio incômodo tomou conta do local. Rin chegou a pensar que ele ia se retirar, mas ao invés disso ele fechou a porta atrás de si e permaneceu parado onde estava.

-Como você está? – ele perguntou, sem deixar de encará-la.

-Ah... – ela desviou o olhar. Não entendia porque ficava tão embaraçada com aquele olhar. De inicio se sentira uma inútil, uma formiga que ele podia esmagar quando quisesse. Mas, agora, era embaraçoso. – Estou melhor...

-O que foi que lhe aconteceu?

Ele pôde ouvir um suspiro dela. De novo aquela pergunta. Era nesses momentos que sentia saudades de não ter amigo nenhum. Não que eles fossem culpados. Estavam apenas preocupados e ela entendia isso. Mas não gostava de ter que esconder isso deles. E muito menos lhe agradava a idéia de ter que contar.

-Não precisa dizer se não quiser. – ela o ouviu comentar antes que pudesse inventar algo. – Mas, ter uma crise de pânico sem uma razão aparente é algo que não acontece muito.

-Oh...?

-Eu conversei com um médico. – respondeu com simplicidade e se aproximou um pouco mais da cama.

-É que...

-Todos temos os nossos segredos. Não se preocupe com isso.

Rin suspirou e baixou a cabeça, concordando. Viu pelo canto dos olhos quando ele parou em frente a ela. Estava se decidindo se deveria encará-lo ou não quando, mais uma vez, ele se pronunciou.

-O médico disse que, se correr tudo bem, talvez a libere mais à noite. – fez uma breve pausa quando ela ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo. – Tem como voltar para casa? – percebendo a confusão nos olhos dela o ouvir aquilo, ele completou. – Quer que eu venha buscá-la?

-Oh... – Rin olhou para ele surpresa. – Desde quando se preocupa?

-Não me preocupo. – virou-se e se sentou na poltrona onde InuYasha se encontrava anteriormente. – Kikyou comentou comigo que a velha com quem você mora... – parou ao vê-la estreitar os olhos diante daquele comentário e deu um sorriso de lado. -...está com problemas para dirigir e que talvez você não tivesse como voltar.

-Eu posso dar um jeito. – respondeu, estreitando mais os olhos ao perceber que era divertido para ele vê-la irritada. – Não disse que tinha que voltar para o curso? Sango o está esperando lá fora.

-É verdade. – ele disse, se levantando. – Até outra hora então. – disse, acenando com uma das mãos e se retirando.

-Idiota.

Finalmente, silêncio. Olhou em volta se certificando de que nada a incomodaria agora e voltou a se deitar na cama, xingando o travesseiro por ser tão duro. Observou a própria mão, mas afastou-a ao se deparar com a agulha. Por que diabos ainda não haviam tirado aquilo dela? Já estava bem. Não precisava mais daquilo. Suspirou. Ficaria roxo quando tirassem.

Fechou os olhos respirando profundamente. Hospitais tinham um cheiro tão esquisito.

Sorriu. Pelo menos agora havia afastado todos aquelas lembranças. Agora o problema seria voltar para casa. Para convencer Kaede a não ter que ir buscá-la com o carro teria que dizer que já tinha alguém para levá-la. _E eu acabo de expulsar a única que poderia me ajudar_, pensou com desgosto. Pensaria nisso depois. Agora queria descansar um pouco.

* * *

**__**

**_Em algum momento do dia..._**

-Rin-chan?

-Ah... Kagome-chan, desculpe, eu acabei dormindo. – Rin murmurou sonolenta.

-Não se preocupe. – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – Volte a dormir. Eu e InuYasha estamos indo embora...

-Certo, Kagome-chan, obrigada por ter vindo. – respondeu, não ouvindo o resto do que ela havia dito.

* * *

**__**

**_À noite..._**

No fim, acabara que Rin gostaria muito de ter uma carona. Estava chovendo e já eram quase nove da noite.

Saiu do hospital e ficou escondida da chuva, imaginando como faria para voltar para casa. Havia avisado Kaede que não precisava que fosse buscá-la. O ideal seria que não chegasse toda molhada em casa. Suspirou. Aquele dia parecia estar armando para ela.

-Que frio... – arrepiou-se com o vento que passou e desejou muito ter um casaco naquele momento. – Talvez eu deva ligar pra alguém. – murmurou dando meia-volta e indo em direção às portas automáticas.

-Ligar pra quê? – alguém perguntou, pegando-a pelo braço.

Olhou assustada para trás e viu um sério Sesshoumaru e, um pouco atrás, uma sorridente Kikyou. Sorriu, segurando um suspiro de alívio.

-Rin-chan não sabia que vinha buscá-la, Sesshoumaru? – Kikyou perguntou curiosa, dando um leve tapa no braço dele para que soltasse o de Rin e abraçou-a.

-Eu mandei Kagome avisar. – ele murmurou dando o guarda-chuva a elas e se virando para sair dali. – Mas, ela disse que essa aí estava bêbada de sono e não ouviu nada do que ela falou.

-Ei...

-Vamos logo.

Kikyou sorriu para a menina e observou Sesshoumaru correndo até o carro.

-Traga o carro até aqui para Rin-chan não ficar molhada!

As duas puderam ouvi-lo murmurar alguma coisa sobre ter dado o guarda-chuva à elas e elas não usarem, mas ignoraram. Rin observou-o sumir ao longe e olhou para Kikyou quando esta se colocou na sua frente.

-Está melhor, Rin-chan?

-Sim, sim. – respondeu, acenando com a cabeça. – O médico disse que devia ser estresse. Falou para que eu evitasse ter emoções muito fortes e talvez procurar por uma ajuda psicológica.

-Uma psicóloga? – perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Sesshoumaru voltou com o carro e mandou que Rin entrasse. Esta foi até o carro e sentou-se no banco detrás.

-Por que está se sentando aí atrás?

-Porque Kikyou-sama... – olhou para os lados. – Cadê Kikyou-sama?

-Ela não veio para te buscar. Veio visitar alguém do hospital. Eu apenas a trouxe. – esclareceu, observando de lado a menina fazer a troca de lugares.

-Ah... – fechou a porta do carro e encarou-o. – E o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu vim deixá-la, como ela havia me pedido. Mas, ela acabou se _lembrando_ que você estava saindo do hospital e me pediu para esperar. – disse, dando a partida no carro.

Rin não fez comentário durante todo o caminho para casa. Ainda sentia um pouco de sono e estava com fome também. Odiava a comida dos hospitais. Suspirou e olhou pela janela. Estaria completamente molhada se Sesshoumaru não tivesse ido buscá-la. _Céus, como chove..._

-Obrigada por ter esperado como Kikyou pediu.

-Eu teria esperado de qualquer forma. – murmurou, mantendo os olhos na estrada.

Rin olhou-o surpresa por um instante e depois sorriu. Voltou a observar as ruas, completamente perdida. _O hospital era tão longe assim de casa?_

Suspirou. Quando chegasse em casa teria que explicar para Kaede o que havia acontecido. Só a idéia já lhe parecia tão cansativa. E o dia seguinte não teria aula. Ainda teria que ficar em casa sendo observada e paparicada. Não que a idéia não lhe agradasse. Fazerem todas as suas vontades não era algo ruim. Mas, sempre que fizessem isso se lembraria das coisas que aconteceram. E tudo o que menos queria era vivenciar essas lembranças novamente. Suspirou. _Onde diabos estamos?_

-Você tem essa mania de suspirar de cinco em cinco minutos ou está passando mal? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

-O que?

Ele olhou-a por alguns segundos e voltou a atenção para a estrada. Rin parecia tão desligada. Vivia sempre com os próprios pensamentos, não parecendo dividi-los com ninguém. Se perguntava o que ela tentava esconder com tanto esforço.

-Ei, você sabe o que Kikyou faz no colégio? – ela perguntou, mudando de assunto.

-Por que a pergunta?

-Porque só a encontrei lá uma vez. E hoje no hospital. Qual o trabalho dela lá?

-É uma das professoras do meu curso.

-Verdade? E o que ela fica fazendo na área dos estudantes?

-Tenho meus palpites. – ele respondeu, mais para si mesmo que para Rin, que resolveu não comentar.

Finalmente começou a reconhecer as ruas e logo já estavam em frente a sua casa. Respirou fundo enquanto soltava o cinto e olhou para Sesshoumaru, que a observava também.

-Eu também queria pedir desculpas por ontem. – ela disse. – Quer dizer, eu nem ao menos falei nada e você já veio me dando _conselhos_. Mas, se você não tivesse dito nada eu teria falado alguma coisa. – sorriu sem graça. – Sinto muito.

-Nada aconteceu ontem, Rin. Eu disse para esquecer.

-Certo, certo. – respirou fundo novamente, tentando se acalmar. – Apenas queria me desculpar. Nós nos conhecemos a apenas um mês e acho que começamos com o pé errado.

-Se você diz. – ele murmurou, soltando as travas. – Tenho que ir pra casa.

Ela saiu do carro, um tanto irritada com a atitude dele e entrou em casa.

* * *

**__**

**_Na casa de Sesshoumaru..._**

-Cheguei.

Sesshoumaru encontrou a mãe e o irmão sentados no sofá da sala. Os dois pararam de _conversar _ao vê-lo adentrar na casa e InuYasha se levantou, murmurando _Boa noite_ e indo para o quarto. Izayoi suspirou.

-Sobre o que conversavam?

-Ele veio me pedir desculpas. – ela respondeu, dando um pequeno sorriso. – Acho que ele finalmente entendeu meus motivos. Como está sua amiga?

-Que amiga? – perguntou, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado e abrindo a camisa de botões.

-A Rin... – parou por um instante olhando interrogativa para o filho, querendo saber se havia acertado o nome. -...Ela está bem?

-Penso que sim. Acabei de deixá-la em casa.

-Oh... verdade? – Izayoi parecia surpresa.

Sesshoumaru lhe lançou um olhar para que não falasse nenhuma gracinha e a mãe levantou as mãos em defesa, sem esconder um sorriso. Os dois olharam para as escadas, por onde InuYasha havia saído, e ficaram sérios novamente.

-Mãe, - ele começou, esperando que ela o encarasse. – por que a senhora resolveu contar isso para InuYasha agora?

-O que você quer dizer?

-Você entendeu. Por que agora? O que aconteceu?

A mulher ficou calada, desviando o olhar. Ele pôde perceber o nervosismo que ela sentia e sabia que tinha algo errado.

-Por que, mãe? Não pense que chorar vai me fazer esquecer.

-Por que eu recebi um telefonema dele. – ela respondeu e olhou para o filho, esperando que ele estivesse satisfeito com aquela resposta. Obviamente, não estava. Respirou fundo e continuou. – Ele está _voltando pra casa..._

_Continua..._

* * *

Eu sei que demorei, não briguem.

Junho e julho foram meses muito complicados para mim. Muitos problemas. Mas, agora eu estou de volta.

Esse capitulo não ficou dos melhores. (suspiro) De inicio eu até estava inspirada. Mas, acho que no fim perdi um pouco do ânimo. Não consegui escrever da forma que eu queria. Mas eu espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, deixem reviews. Me deixarão muito feliz.

Ah, sim. E muitos me perguntaram o que são "eles" que a Kaede tanto pensa e o que o Kohaku tem e coisas como essas. Bom, eu não vou contar até o fim da fic, né? XD Mas, eu acho que já dá pra desconfiar de algumas coisas, ne?

Bom, é isso. E pra quem pediu que a Kikyou aparecesse de novo, aí está ela.

Obrigada pelos comentários: _**SaraHime, Miyu, Sakura, Mel, Will, CrazyKagome, Mizuki, Sango-chan, Rinzinha Hime, Aniiki e Aoi Megami-chan.**_

Beijos,

LittlePrincessRin


	6. Confissões

**Em homenagem a Shampoo-chan que está fazendo aniversário hoje! Parabéns, Poo-chan!**

**-**

**-**

**Tenshis**

_(Anjos)_

**Capítulo 6 – **Confissões

-

-

-_Voltando pra casa_? – Sesshoumaru repetiu, tentando fazer aquilo entrar em sua cabeça. Parecia tão surreal. – O que... – fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando controlar a raiva que começava a se alastrar por todo o seu corpo. – O que isso quer dizer?

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, encontrou os da mãe, que se desviaram no mesmo instante para o chão, tentando fugir daquele olhar frio. Esperou mais alguns poucos segundos por uma resposta que não veio e teve que colocar a mão na testa, tentando inutilmente controlar a voz ao falar.

-Responda a pergunta, Izayoi.

Percebeu quando ela tremeu com o tom de voz, mas não se arrependeu. Pelo menos se dera ao trabalho de segurar grande parte da raiva que sentia.

Izayoi respirou fundo e encarou-o, tentando parecer tão fria quanto ele. Não ia deixar o próprio filho intimidá-la, certo? Segurou-se para não desviar o olhar novamente. Mas, com Sesshoumaru, era tão difícil. Suspirou.

-Uma senhora ligou dizendo ser a secretária dele. – iniciou, escolhendo as palavras. – Ela me disse que ele vem para Tókio resolver alguns negócios e dizendo que ele queria ficar _aqui_.

-E você aceitou isso? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, sem esconder a surpresa. Não achava que sua mãe fosse tão estúpida, mas, pelo visto, havia se enganado.

Observou-a baixar a cabeça novamente e percebeu de relance o brilho das lágrimas em seus olhos. Levantou da poltrona sem deixar de encará-la e repetiu:

-Você aceitou isso?

-Eu... – agora o choro estava nítido na voz. – Eu não disse nada. Acho que ela percebeu que eu tinha ficado um pouco surpresa com a noticia e disse que ligava em alguns dias para saber de minha resposta.

-Obviamente você vai recusar. – ele disse. Por um instante se esqueceu com quem falava e realmente acreditou que a mãe fosse capaz daquilo. Lembrou-se no momento em que ela ergueu o olhar e o encarou, deixando a mostra as lágrimas. Balançou levemente a cabeça e começou a caminhar em direção as escadas. – Se ele aparecer em meu caminho, precisaremos de um advogado. Um dos bons.

-Sesshoumaru...

Ele parou quando chegou no topo das escadas e, sem se virar, disse:

-Eu realmente achei que, depois de tudo o que ele lhe fez, mãe, você fosse capaz de tomar uma decisão correta. – voltou a caminhar, sumindo no corredor. – Mas, parece que é necessário que pisem várias e várias vezes em você para que se dê conta _do que é_ o correto.

* * *

**__**

**_No dia seguinte..._**

-Alô?

-_Rin-chan? Como você está?_ – a voz de Kagome soou do outro lado do telefone.

-Bem, Kagome-chan. Bem melhor. – sorriu.

-_Que bom. _– fez uma pequena pausa. – _Escute, vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?_

-Acho que não. – Rin respondeu, sorrindo quando Kagome fez um som que aparentava felicidade.

-_Sango-chan está triste e estou querendo distraí-la. _– disse, fazendo Rin lembrar-se dos _problemas_ com Kohaku. – _Não quer sair conosco?_

-E para onde iríamos?

-_Apenas passear. Você ainda não conhece Tókio muito bem, ne? Vamos comprar sorvete e depois vamos ao parque! _– a voz soou animada e Rin quase pôde ver Kagome pulando do outro lado. – _Depois podemos vir todas aqui pra casa!_

Sorriu. Kagome parecia bem empolgada. Se perguntava se ela sabia o que se passava na casa de Sango. Parecia tão desligada às vezes.

-E você sabe o que Sango-chan tem, Kagome-chan?

-_Não... – _pareceu desanimar ao responder. – _Sei que é algo com Kohaku. Você sabe como eles vivem discutindo por algo. Mas Sango é muito fechada e nunca me contou. Eu também nunca pressionei. Isso já está durando quase um ano. Uma vez encontrei os dois nos fundos do colégio tendo uma briga terrível. Kohaku estava descontrolado. Achei que fosse bater nela._

Rin arregalou os olhos por um instante. Não imaginava que a situação estivesse tão grave. Quando vira os dois discutirem das outras vezes, Kohaku nunca parecia _descontrolado_.

Suspirou. Talvez as coisas estivessem pior do que imaginava.

-Claro, Kagome-chan. A que horas saímos?

* * *

**__**

**_Mais tarde..._**

-Onde diabo essas duas se meteram? – Sango murmurou pela enésima vez, olhando o relógio. Estava esperando há quase uma hora.

Suspirou. Olhou a sua volta. O parque estava vazio. Apenas um casal sentado em um banco conversando.

Kagome tinha conseguido convencê-la de sair de casa e ainda se atrasava. Odiava ter que esperar. Olhou para o outro lado do parque e encontrou um grupo de garotos que pareciam um tanto preocupados em serem vistos. Fez uma careta. Talvez Kohaku estivesse no meio deles.

-Sango-chan? – virou-se e encontrou Rin vindo em sua direção. Parecia, realmente, nervosa e cansada. – Graças a Deus, é aqui.

-O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou, olhando a menina parar a sua frente e apoiar as mãos nos joelhos, tentando tomar ar.

-Eu me perdi. – respondeu, fazendo uma pausa e inspirando uma grande quantidade de ar. – Kagome-chan teve que ir até a casa de InuYasha e eu tive que vir sozinha.

-Poderiam ter me ligado. – respondeu, sorrindo levemente ao ver Rin levantar o olhar finalmente, colocando a mão no peito e soltando um suspiro. – Podíamos ter combinado mais tarde.

-Foi de ultima hora. Você já tinha saído de casa. – apontou para o balanço, fazendo beiço. – Vamos sentar, sim?

Sango concordou, caminhando até o balanço e se sentando, seguido de Rin.

-Você sabe o que aconteceu para Kagome-chan ter que ir até a casa de InuYasha? – perguntou, dando impulso para que o brinquedo balançasse.

-Não. – respondeu. – Provavelmente mais uma briga entre ele e Sesshoumaru.

Sango olhou curiosamente para a outra ao notar certo desdém ao pronunciar o nome do irmão mais velho. Percebeu o brilho de irritação nos olhos dela e resolveu se calar, sorrindo discretamente.

Rin estreitou os olhos ao se lembrar da noite anterior. Maldito Sesshoumaru. Ela tentara ser simpática e iniciar uma amizade entre eles, mas ele se importava? Não. É claro que não. Por que diabo havia se preocupado em ser amiga de um estúpido como aqueles afinal? _Papai me diria que gente assim não merece minha atenção_, foi seu pensamento.

Arregalou os olhos de súbito e ergueu o olhar.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Sango perguntou ao notar a mudança de humor.

-Tenho que voltar pra casa. – levantou do balanço quase que correndo.

-O que houve? Quer que eu vá com você? – levantou-se também, confusa com aquela situação.

-Não precisa. – andou a passos rápidos até alguns metros de distancia e parou. Virou-se de novo para Sango, com um sorriso sem graça. – Acho que... – pausou, coçando a cabeça. – Acho que não sei voltar pra casa.

Sorrindo, Sango a alcançou e enlaçou o próprio braço no dela.

-Eu lhe acompanho.

* * *

**__**

**_Na casa de Rin..._**

Kaede apareceu na entrada da cozinha ao ouvir a porta de entrada ser aberta. Observou Rin entrar, com pressa em tirar os sapatos, e Sango logo atrás, sorrindo sem graça ao notar a dificuldade que a amiga tinha em retirar um simples tênis.

-Já voltaram?

-Não, não. – Rin respondeu, resolvendo sentar-se degrau da entrada para ver se conseguia vencer aquela batalha. – Eu apenas vim fazer algo que... – apenas Sango foi capaz de notar um pequeno brilho em seus olhos, mas que durou apenas alguns segundos. -...Algo que eu esqueci.

A senhora apenas concordou, fazendo um reverência para a visita, que retribuiu, e voltando a entrar na cozinha.

Vencendo, finalmente, a guerra com os sapatos, Rin jogou-os em um canto e levantou-se depressa, correndo em direção as escadas que a levariam ao segundo andar.

-Venha, Sango-chan. – disse, sem se virar ou parar.

Sango retirou os sapatos, confusa com aquilo tudo. O que diabo Rin tinha esquecido que era tão importante? Caminhou lentamente na mesma direção que a amiga e observou Kaede ao passar pela porta da cozinha. _Será que Rin só vive com a avó?_, se perguntou. Subiu as escadas, confusa sobre em que quarto deveria entrar. Todas as portas estavam fechadas. Observou no fundo do corredor, um único quarto com a porta aberta e luzes acesas. Andou até lá, encontrando Rin mexendo em algo que não pôde identificar por estar de costas.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou.

Como a resposta não veio, Sango se aproximou, dando a volta na cama, e notou uma caixinha de madeira no colo da amiga. O conteúdo eram várias fotos da mesma pessoa, às vezes em companhia de uma pequena garotinha muito parecia com Rin.

-É você e seu pai? – perguntou, quando a viu retirar uma das fotos, onde se encontrava ela sentada nos ombros do homem, tampando os olhos dele, e colocando em cima da cama.

Rin olhou para ela surpresa, como se não tivesse notado a aproximação. Ficou encarando-a por alguns instantes. Não era certo ignorar Sango daquela forma, mas também não queria ter que responder àquela pergunta. Fechou a caixinha em suas mãos, suspirando e tentando decidir-se no que fazer. Poderia ignorar como sempre fizera e que Sango se sentisse como quisesse. Mas, por alguma razão, não queria correr o risco de perder uma amizade depois de tantos anos sem ter nenhuma.

-É, é ele sim. – respondeu, levantando-se da cama e guardando a caixa no armário. Com sorte, talvez a amiga perguntasse só aquilo.

-E ele não mora com vocês? – Rin suspirou, mantendo-se virada para o armário ao fechar a porta. Mais uma vez, estava enganada. – Ah, sinto muito. Você não gosta de falar nisso, ne?

Um silêncio incômodo tomou conta do local. Rin se sentou ao lado de Sango, as duas olhando para baixo. Permaneceram assim por alguns minutos, até que finalmente uma resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Meu pai morreu. – disse, depois de respirar fundo.

-Sinto muito...

-Um bêbado entrou em nossa casa e o esfaqueou. – soltou de vez, sem deixar que a amiga falasse.

-Eu...

-Eu sei que você sente muito e que não pretendia. – a voz saiu um tanto ríspida. Suspirou. – Desculpe, Sango-chan. Eu nunca contei isso para ninguém. Não é como se fosse algo muito fácil.

Ficaram em silêncio. Sango abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas nenhuma palavra foi dita. Olhou para os lados, fechando os olhos com força. Queria tanto contar sobre Kohaku também. Mas, como ela havia dito, não era nada fácil. Puxou o ar com força, abrindo a boca mais uma vez, mas nada saiu. Puxou novamente, olhando para as próprias mãos.

-Kohaku... – pôde ver pelo canto dos olhos quando Rin ergueu a cabeça, mas não percebeu a surpresa em seus olhos. – Meu irmão é viciado em drogas...

Mais uma vez, nada foi dito. Sango soltou um longo suspiro quase aliviado. Rin tentava achar as palavras certas. Lá estava ela, contando sobre seu irmão, como Rin sempre quisera que fizesse, e não sabia o que dizer. Sentiu ódio de si mesma, ao notar a amiga prendendo o choro. Tinha que dizer alguma coisa. _Isso é o que dá nunca ter se relacionado com ninguém, Rin_, pensou consigo mesma.

-Não se preocupe em dizer alguma coisa para me confortar. Acho que, tanto no seu caso quanto no meu, não há exatamente um jeito de fazer nos sentirmos melhor, ne? – Sango disse, como que adivinhando os pensamentos dela, forçando de forma nada convincente um sorriso.

-Acho que não... – disse, baixando a cabeça.

-Foi bom ter dito isso para alguém, depois de tanto tempo.

-É verdade...

As duas permaneceram olhando para qualquer lugar, menos uma para a outra. Por dentro se sentiam aliviadas por terem tido a coragem de finalmente contar o que lhes tanto fazia mal. O que falar agora? Era o que Rin se perguntava. Devia perguntar mais sobre Kohaku ou mudar de assunto?

Olhou para a foto do pai depositada em cima da cama e seus pensamentos se direcionaram para outro ponto. Como podia ter esquecido de trocar a foto? Desde quando se tornara tão irresponsável? _Papai deve estar tão decepcionado..._, pensou. Que filha terrível havia se mostrado. Esquecer do próprio pai.

Levantou-se da cama, pegando a foto e ficando de joelhos no chão, tirou a antiga do porta-retratos e colocou a nova, fazendo uma pequena oração em pedido de desculpas e pedindo também sobre o que falar para ajudar Sango.

No instante em que finalizou a reza, ouviu-a dizer:

-Ele começou com isso há quase um ano. – fez uma pequena pausa, respirando fundo. – Eu não entendo. Kohaku sempre teve tudo. Meu pai nunca deixou de estar ali para ele, muito menos minha mãe. Mas ele começou a andar com uns estúpidos e não demorou muito pra que entrasse nisso. Eu sempre disse. Sempre avisei que aquelas pessoas não iam fazer bem a ele.

-Entendo... – levantou-se e se sentou novamente na cama, olhando para os próprios pés. – Ele já foi... – fez uma pausa, tentando encontrar as palavras. Sentia medo de que, se falasse algo errado, Sango se fechasse novamente. –...Agressivo?

A outra olhou para ela por um instante, uma sobrancelha erguida, sem compreender o sentido daquelas palavras. Rin olhou-a, tentando passar o que queria saber apenas com o olhar.

Parecendo surtir efeito, ela arregalou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

-Não, não! Nunca. – baixou novamente a cabeça. – Ele apenas diz coisas que não pretendia.

-Sei... – respondeu, voltando a olhar pra baixo enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos. Estava nervosa, mas aquela resposta negativa a havia acalmado um pouco. – Vocês já tentaram colocá-lo em uma clinica de dependentes químicos?

-Ele não quer. Tentamos colocá-lo à força, mas ele sempre acaba conseguindo fugir.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo e Rin pôde ouvir o som do telefone tocando ao longe e Sango tentando esconder um soluço. O que deveria fazer agora? Abraçá-la, talvez? Talvez isso confortasse como da outra vez. Se sentia tão inútil.

-E parece que está apenas piorando. – soltou o choro de vez, colocando a mão no rosto. – Ele não fica mais em casa, repetiu o ano passado por causa disso e esse ano não está se dando nem ao trabalho de aparecer no colégio. A minha mãe chora o dia inteiro e meu pai tenta fingir que ele nunca existiu. Eu não tenho com quem conversar sobre isso. Eu não tenho como ajudá-lo. Eu não posso fazer nada.

A cada frase que formava, o choro se tornava mais forte. As lágrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto e caiam na saia que usava, deixando o tecido todo molhado.

Se mantendo calada, Rin olhou para a porta ao ouvir o som de passos se aproximando. Observou Kaede aparecer com o telefone na mão e se segurou para não soltar um suspiro de alivio. Talvez Sango tivesse cometido um erro ao se abrir justamente com ela.

Levantou-se da cama, passando a mão na cabeça da amiga quase que inconscientemente, e foi até a porta do quarto, agradecendo após pegar o telefone.

-Alô?

-_Rin-chan? Kagome aqui._

-Ah, olá, Kagome-chan. – murmurou, virando-se para Sango, que a observava. – Onde está?

-_Eu estou na casa de InuYasha. Desculpe, aconteceu um pequeno problema aqui e eu vim ver como estavam as coisas. Sango está com você?_

-Está, sim. – caminhou até a cama e sentou-se ao lado da amiga novamente, sorrindo para ela. – Então não vamos mais sair? – viu Sango olhá-la com preocupação e desapontamento diante da pergunta.

-_Claro que vamos! _– sorriu. Fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, tranqüilizando a amiga. – _InuYasha deve ir conosco. Está tentando ligar para Miroku também._

-Certo. Nos encontramos aonde?

-_Bom, já que eles vão, provavelmente teremos que parar para comer, se é que me entende. _– as duas riram. – _Podemos nos encontrar no Sushi's Land . É um lanchonete. Sango-chan sabe onde é. _– Rin demorou um tempo para assimilar o nome.

-Ok. Até lá, Kagome-chan. – desligou o telefone, observando a amiga, que agora parara de chorar. Agora ela poderia se distrair e parar de pensar nos problemas. – Vamos? – sorriu, levantando da cama e estendendo o braço para a amiga.

-Estamos saindo, Kaede-sama. – disse ao passar pela porta da cozinha.

-Ok, querida. Ah, e, Rin-chan. – a senhora apareceu na porta, secando as mãos em uma toalha. – Lembre-se de agradecer àquele rapaz para mim.

Rin parou de colocar os sapatos e virou-se, piscando algumas vezes antes de falar.

-"Rapaz"?

-Aquele seu amigo. – respondeu, sem entender o motivo da confusão. – Sesshoumaru, eu acho.

-Sesshoumaru? – olhou para Sango, que parecia tão confusa quanto ela. – Quê?

-Ué? Qual a confusão? Quero que agradeça por ele ter nos ajudado quando você desmaiou.

-Quê! – arregalou os olhos, levantando.

Kaede piscou, confusa por um momento, e depois sorriu. Deu meia-volta e entrou novamente na cozinha.

-Apenas agradeça, sim?

* * *

**__**

**_Na lanchonete..._**

Quando as duas chegaram na lanchonete, Kagome ainda não havia chegado. Sentaram-se no banco de espera e ficaram em silêncio.

Sango observava Rin desde o momento em que haviam saído de casa. Ela realmente parecia confusa. Sorriu. Fora uma surpresa até para ela mesma saber que havia sido Sesshoumaru quem havia ajudado. Afinal, o que ele tinha a ver com aquilo?

-Eu não entendo. – ouviu-a murmurar em um suspiro.

-Sinceramente, nem eu. Você deveria perguntar a ele o que aconteceu.

-É... – a resposta não soara muito convincente.

-Sango-chan! Rin-chan! – Kagome apareceu na porta do restaurante junto a InuYasha, Miroku e Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru? – Rin levantou do banco, surpresa. Praguejou silenciosamente, enquanto os quatro se aproximavam.

-Olá. – Sango cumprimentou, sorrindo para todos.

-Já pediram uma mesa? – InuYasha perguntou.

-Ainda não. Estávamos esperando por vocês.

-Certo, então eu vou pedir.

-Eu vou junto. Acho que vi uns amigos numa das mesas – Miroku acompanhou e os dois sumiram de vista.

-Bom, então eu vou ao banheiro e volto logo. – Kagome sorriu.

Sango olhou para Rin e Sesshoumaru por alguns instantes. Se não saísse dali, ela nunca iniciaria uma conversa. Olhou para a direção onde Kagome tinha ido, notando que não estava muito longe.

-Eu vou junto, Kagome-chan! – correu até ela.

-Quer vir junto, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou, estranhando o modo apressado como a amiga respondeu.

-Não, ela não quer. Vamos, vamos. – disse, arrastando a outra até o banheiro.

Quando Rin se viu sozinha com Sesshoumaru, encontrou ali a oportunidade para agradecer. Embora tivesse aquela personalidade que tanto a aborrecia, ele era o que mais a ajudava, mesmo involuntariamente, e não deixaria de mostrar sua gratidão.

Olhou para ele, notando que ele também a observava. Corou.

-O que foi? – perguntou, percebendo o arquear de sobrancelhas da parte dele. Parecia querer descobrir alguma coisa.

-Tem algo para me dizer? – ele perguntou, voltando a expressão habitual. – Está me encarando desde que chegamos.

Sentiu o rosto queimar e sabia que devia estar muito vermelha. Inalou o ar lentamente.

-Quero agradecer por ter me ajudado no dia em que passei mal.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha por um momento, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo.

-Não foi nada. – respondeu. O olhar parecia distante. – O que essa pessoa lhe fez que lhe causa tanto medo, Rin?

-Como...?

-Sesshoumaru, Rin! Aqui! – InuYasha gritou, acenando de uma mesa junto a Miroku.

Estava pronta para recomeçar a pergunta, quando viu Sesshoumaru passar ao seu lado, indo na direção da mesa para sentar-se.

-Ei, espere aí...

-Voltamos. – Kagome se pronunciou atrás deles fazendo Rin pular. – Assustei você, Rin-chan? – perguntou, surpresa.

-Ah... – sorriu sem graça, vendo o rapaz e afastar cada vez mais pelo canto dos olhos. – Não. Vamos?

-Claro.

Observou Kagome passar por ela, alcançando Sesshoumaru e iniciando alguma conversa, na qual apenas ela falava, com ele. Suspirou. _Como ele sabia disso...?_ pensou.

Sango parou ao seu lado, olhando-a curiosamente.

-E aí?

-O que?

-Como foi? Agradeceu a ele?

-Ah, sim. – respondeu, sem olhá-la e as duas começaram a caminhar até a mesa.

-E perguntou como tudo aquilo aconteceu?

-Não. – murmurou. – Acho melhor perguntar para Kaede-sama.

-Talvez. – sorriu.

Os seis passaram o resto da tarde juntos. Em alguns momentos fora perceptível para os cinco que Sesshoumaru estava um pouco mais _mal-humorado _do que o normal. Rin passara o resto do dia evitando falar com ele, que não parecia se sentir muito incomodado com aquilo. Descobriu algumas certas manias de Miroku e também um leve interesse entre ele e Sango, que estava bem mais animada.

Por quase um dia, Rin fora capaz de esquecer de seus problemas. Por quase um dia, ela fora capaz de se esquecer de seu pai...

Quando voltou para casa, encontrou Kaede colocando algumas roupas limpas em cima de sua cama.

-Kaede-sama, posso perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro, querida. O que é? – respondeu, deixando as roupas e virando-se para olhá-la parada na porta.

-O que exatamente aconteceu naquele dia? – perguntou. Ficar pensando naquilo não lhe agradava, mas queria saber onde Sesshoumaru se encaixava naquilo tudo.

Kaede pareceu tensa por um instante. Ficou observando-a durante algum tempo, até que a hesitação pareceu diminuir e soltou o ar lentamente.

-Tem certeza de que quer saber disso, Rin-chan?

A demora na resposta pareceu criar certo alivio na velha senhora. Mas, percebeu depois, que aquilo era um consentimento.

Suspirou e se sentou na cama, fazendo sinal para que Rin fizesse o mesmo.

-Vou lhe contar, então.

* * *

**__**

**_Flash Back_**

**-Rin-chan? – Kaede bateu na porta.**

**Havia acordado ao ouvir um barulho de algo caindo no chão e levantou-se para ver o que havia acontecido, mas estava ali a mais de cinco minutos e Rin não respondia.**

**-Rin, abra essa porta! – bateu com mais força. – Rin!**

**Saiu da frente da porta, caminhando até o telefone a passos largos. Digitou um número qualquer e esperou menos de alguns segundos para que alguém atendesse.**

**-Kikyou-sama? Aconteceu algo!**

* * *

**__**

**_Na casa de Sesshoumaru..._**

-Estamos de volta. – InuYasha murmurou e depois olhou para o irmão, que fechava a porta. – Você está bem?

-Por que pergunta? – jogou as chaves em cima da mesa.

-Você parece esquisito.

-Hn.

O mais novo deu de ombros e subiu para o quarto, deixando Sesshoumaru com os próprios pensamentos.

Sentando-se no sofá, mergulhou nas lembranças que tanto o atormentaram durante a tarde.

* * *

**O irritante som do celular não parava de soar em seu ouvido.**

**-Desligue esse maldito celular, Sesshoumaru! – ouviu InuYasha gritar do quarto ao lado.**

**Praguejou em baixo tom, sentando-se na cama e pegando o celular. Demorou algum tempo para conseguir focar a visão e identificar o número.**

**-Que diabo...! Essa mulher é louca! – murmurou, atendendo. – Que diabo você quer às três da manhã, Kikyou?**

**-Ora, deixe para me xingar outra hora. Preciso de sua ajuda. – a voz aflita pareceu surtir efeito e Sesshoumaru acordou de vez, voltando toda a sua atenção para a mulher ao telefone.**

**-O que aconteceu?**

**-Rin sofreu um acidente em casa. Preciso que vá comigo até lá.**

**-O que...?**

**-Perguntas depois, Sesshoumaru. – cortou-o. – Encontro você na frente da casa dela.**

**-Certo.**

**Levantou-se da cama assim que desligou, pegando qualquer roupa no armário. Deixou os sapatos caírem no chão, trazendo um irritado e descabelado InuYasha até a porta de seu quarto alguns segundos depois.**

**-Que diabo você está fazendo?**

**-Vou sair. – respondeu com pressa, passando pelo irmão.**

**-Aconteceu alguma coisa?**

**-Acho que sim. Volto mais tarde. – disse, batendo a porta de entrada logo em seguida.**

**Ao chegar na casa, encontrou Kikyou parada na frente da casa junto a senhora que cuidava de Rin. Estacionou o carro e saiu. Estava com um pressentimento ruim.**

**-O que aconteceu?**

**-Parece que ela desmaiou. – Kikyou respondeu. – A porta do quarto está trancada e vou precisar que arrombe.**

**-Como isso aconteceu? – perguntou, olhando para Kaede, que parecia a ponto de ter um enfarte.**

**-Eu não sei. Eu estava dormindo e ouvi o barulho de algo caindo o chão. – ela se confundia nas palavras. – Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, mas fazia tanto tempo...**

**-Como não é a primeira vez?**

**-Explicações depois. – Kikyou cortou. – Não sabemos como ela está lá dentro.**

**Os dois concordaram e todos entraram na casa, indo até a porta do quarto da garota. Kikyou ficou esperando que Sesshoumaru fizesse algo, o que não aconteceu.**

**-Então? Quando pretende arrombar a porta?**

**-Já parou pra pensar que ela pode estar perto da porta e eu acabar machucando-a? – ele respondeu grosseiramente.**

**A mulher se calou e todos ficaram em silêncio por um momento. A tensão era grande entre eles. Sesshoumaru estava nitidamente frustrado e preocupado.**

**-Podia tentar subir pela varanda. – Kaede arriscou.**

**Os dois olharam para ela e depois entre si, concordando com a cabeça.**

**Foram em direção ao quintal da casa e Sesshoumaru não perdeu tempo em começar a subir na árvore mais próxima ao quarto de Rin.**

**-Merda. – murmurou ao sentir um galho cortar o pescoço.**

**Quando chegou a altura da varanda, pôde ver o corpo da menina estirado no chão. A tensão aumentou e ele tentou se aproximar um pouco mais. Conseguiu chegar perto o suficiente para pular e entrou na varanda e, logo depois, no quarto.**

**-Rin...**

**Abaixou-se e passou o olho por todo o corpo da menina, procurando por algum ferimento. Nada. Suspirou. Que diabo tinha acontecido ali? Tirou o cabelo do rosto, que se contraiu.**

**-Não... não quero... não quero que... que me toque...**

**Arqueou as sobrancelhas diante do pedido e não hesitou em pegá-la no colo.**

**Dessa vez, a reação de Rin foi mais que inesperada.**

**-Já disse que não! De novo não...**

**Olhou assustado para ela por um momento e soltou-a. Estava com febre. Levantou-se e foi até a porta da varanda fechando-a para que o vento frio não passasse. Pegou a coberta no chão, notando uma caixinha caída e fotos espalhadas. Cobriu-a como pôde, tentando imaginar como tirá-la dali sem assustá-la mais.**

**-Sesshoumaru? – a voz de Kikyou veio da porta. – Como ela está?**

**-Desmaiada. – respondeu. – Vou querer uma explicação sobre isso depois, Kikyou. Ela está em choque.**

**-Oh, meu Deus... – Kaede murmurou.**

**Ficou observando a menina no chão por alguns instantes e, dessa vez ignorando os protestos, pegou-a no colo, pousando sua cabeça em seu peito. Para sua surpresa, ela pareceu se aquietar depois disso.**

**Caminhou até a porta e abriu-a, encontrando uma Kaede aterrorizada e uma Kikyou preocupada.**

**-Vou levá-la ao hospital. – murmurou, passando por elas.**

_Continua..._

* * *

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PRA SHAMPOO-CHAN!

Vamos todos rolar e pular junto com ela!

Bom, eu ia colocar uma conversa nossa aqui, mas ela me ameaçou de colocar alguma muito pior no próximo capítulo de Damashi No Mori. Não quero arriscar, entendem? u.u

Agradeço a K-chan que me ajudou com o nome da lanchonete. (ainda rindo do outro nome)

E a Shampoo-chan por revisar o capítulo!K-CHAN, K

Espero que gostem desse capítulo assim como ela gostou e deixem comentários se puderem.

Obrigado por comentar: _**SaraHime, Miyu, Shampoo-chan **(Parabéns!)**, Will, Tomoyo-chan, Kiki, Sakura, Mel, DarKagome, Mayu, Lis-sama, Kagome Shinomori, MitZrael Girl, Pyoko-chan, riitsu, Mikayla**_.

Muito, muito obrigado!

Beijos,

LittlePrincessRin

-

-

Rin: Quer (imagens) Rin Sesshy ou pode ser Sesshy Inu?

Shampoo: ...

Shampoo: Rin/Sesshy

Rin: Não é nada demais com Inu e Sesshy u.u

Rin: É que tem uns fofos deles juntos u.u

Rin: Só tem coisa ruim na sua cabeça u.u

Shampoo: COISA RUIM?

Shampoo: VOCÊ ME FAZ UMA PERGUNTA INDECENTE E EU QUE PENSO COISA RUIM! (birra)

Rin: Que pergunta indecente eu fiz?

Rin: Eu perguntei se podia ser imagem do Sesshy e do Inu ao invés de Sesshy e Rin!

Rin: Você que tem mente poluída!

Shampoo: ¬¬

Rin: Oras ¬¬

Shampoo: non me olhe assim ¬¬

Rin: ¬¬

Shampoo: ¬¬

Rin: Não vai mais ganhar imagem ¬¬

Shampoo: e você não tem capítulo de Damashi no Mori esta semana

Rin: ¬¬

Rin: Então vamos trocar... eu lhe dou imagens e você me dá capítulo

Shampoo: que papo mafioso é esse de troca, mulher?

Rin: XDDDDDDDDD

Rin: É tudo sua culpa!

Shampoo: MINHA? o.o

-

-

_Até parece que eu ia deixar de colocar u.u_


	7. Perigo

**Tenshis**

_(Anjos)_

**Capitulo 07: **Perigo

-

-

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores lotados do cursinho, Sesshoumaru tentava avistar a professora que acabara de lhe dar aula. _Maldita, está fugindo de mim_.

Já faziam dois dias desde o incidente com Rin, e Kikyou não havia lhe dado uma explicação até agora. Estava sempre mudando de assunto.

Desde a primeira vez que havia encontrado Rin, sabia que ela escondia algo. Aquele olhar melancólico que ela sempre trazia junto consigo, apesar de bem disfarçado com um sorriso doce, não o enganava. De inicio, pensara que não havia de ser grande coisa, afinal, meninas daquela idade adoravam se fazer de coitadas por qualquer coisa, mas, após _aquela _noite, sua mente não parara de gritar, fazendo com que uma súbita curiosidade sobre ela se apossasse dele.

* * *

_**-Não... não quero... não quero que... que me toque...**_

* * *

Naquele momento, ficara confuso sobre o que ela queria dizer e o que deveria fazer. Foi quando tentou pegá-la no colo que seus pensamentos sobre ela começaram a se formar.

* * *

_**-Já disse que não! De novo não...**_

* * *

_De novo não_, ele repetiu em sua mente durante todos os dias que seguiram. Alguém já havia feito algo para ela. Alguém já havia tocado nela. Tocado de alguma forma que ela não gostaria que se repetisse, e ele preferia não pensar que forma era essa.

Queria saber o que havia acontecido com ela. Estava curioso. Estranhamente curioso.

Lembrava-se da caixinha e fotos espalhadas pelo chão. Sabia que a pequena era Rin e, presumia, o homem, seu pai. Já havia pensado na possibilidade do próprio pai ser o culpado daquele ataque de pânico, afinal, ela não morava com ele, certo? Mas descartou essa idéia na mesma hora, já que ela guardava várias imagens dele e mantinha uma sempre presente no porta-retratos da mesa-de-cabeceira.

* * *

**Depois de chegarem no hospital, Sesshoumaru não ficou na sala, mas também não foi embora do hospital.**

**-Até que você agüenta bem. – a médica comentou sorrindo, terminando de colocar o band-aid no corte em seu pescoço. – A maioria dos homens que vem aqui fazem um escândalo.**

**Sesshoumaru deu de ombros, passando a mão no local do ferimento, sentindo-o arder um pouco por causa do remédio. Levantou-se da maca onde estava sentado, escondeu o machucado com o cabelo, e pegou o casaco de cima da cadeira.**

**-Como está a menina que eu trouxe?**

**-Ah... – a médica parou de ajeitar o kit de sutura e se virou para ele. – Está instável agora. Ela estava muito debilitada.**

**-O que foi que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou, mantendo a expressão impassível, mesmo depois do comentário da doutora.**

**A médica arqueou as sobrancelhas por um instante, notando que não era preocupação no tom de voz, mas sim curiosidade.**

**-Uma crise de pânico. – ela respondeu, voltando a ajeitar as coisas. – Existem pessoas que se deixam tomar pelo stress, por razões variadas, e isso leva ao aumento intenso da atividade de determinadas regiões do cérebro, desencadeando um desequilíbrio bioquímico e conseqüentemente o aparecimento do Pânico**.** Depois das primeiras crises de Pânico, durante muito tempo os pacientes se recusam a aceitar tratar-se de um transtorno psico-emocional. Não são todas as pessoas que são assim, mas normalmente costumam ser pessoas que não se vêem sensíveis aos problemas da emoção, julgam-se perfeitamente controladas, dizem que já passaram por momentos de vida mais difíceis sem que nada lhes acontecesse, enfim, são pessoas que até então subestimavam aqueles que sofriam problemas psíquicos.**

**Sesshoumaru demorou algum tempo para assimilar aquelas palavras, notando que a médica parecia fazer um estudo sobre ele mesmo e não sobre Rin. Manteve-se em silêncio por um instante, os olhos voltados para o trabalho da mulher a sua frente, mas sem realmente vê-la. Lembrou-se de quando Kaede falou sobre aquilo não ser a primeira vez.**

**-Essas crises são constantes?**

**-Não realmente. – ela começou. Terminou de arrumar as coisas e virou-se para ele novamente. – Quer ir para uma sala conversar?**

**-Essa sala me parece boa o suficiente. – ele respondeu e apoiou-se na porta, esperando que ela continuasse.**

**A médica suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira.**

**-Essas crises se manifestam em situações de extrema ansiedade, medo, quando algo de muito ruim acontece, nervosismo, coisas do tipo. Crises de pânico são inesperadas, ou seja, não seguem situações especiais, podendo surpreender a pessoa em ocasiões variadas. – parou por um instante, umedecendo os lábios com a língua e olhando uma ficha em seu colo. – Ainda não falei com a mãe adotiva da menina e a própria menina ainda está desacordada, mas vou ter que aconselhar um psicólogo ou, dependendo do histórico, um psiquiatra, para que possa tomar remédios e evitar que ajam motivos para que essas crises se iniciem.**

**Não deixando de notar o '_mãe adotiva'_, Sesshoumaru preferiu não comentar, mantendo sua atenção voltada em tudo o que a médica dizia. Aquilo parecia perigoso.**

**-E... – iniciou. Não sabia exatamente o que perguntar, mas queria saber mais sobre aquilo tudo. – É perigoso? Para a pessoa, quero dizer.**

**-Bom, - a mulher notou um inicio de preocupação e evitou um sorriso, afinal, não era um bom momento para mostrar divertimento. –a menina é jovem. Em pacientes mais idosos, o aumento no ritmo do coração pode provocar um ataque cardíaco e, se não for socorrida logo, acaba levando a pessoa à morte. Acho que, no caso dela, o maior perigo é ela bater em algum lugar quando desmaia. – fez um momento de silêncio, percebendo que o rapaz não parecia mais tão tenso. – Você é parente?**

**-Não. Apenas um conhecido.**

**Ela pareceu tentar se decidir sobre algo por alguns segundos, criando uma súbita expectativa em Sesshoumaru.**

**O som de batidas na porta fez com que a médica se colocasse de pé e Sesshoumaru se desencostou, permitindo que Kikyou entrasse.**

**-Como está?**

**-Bem. Apenas alguns pontos. – murmurou, frustrado pela interrupção.**

**-Você é parente da menina? – a médica perguntou e Kikyou negou. – São próximos, pelo menos? – os dois assentiram. – Bom, existe um porém na situação de Rin, mas eu gostaria de falar com outra pessoa, sem ser a senhora que cuida dela. – os dois se mantiveram em silêncio. – O estado em que ela chegou aqui, a febre, o desmaio, enfim, ela estava extremamente debilitada.**

**-E isso não é normal em uma crise de pânico? – Sesshoumaru disse, recebendo um olhar de censura de Kikyou pela interrupção.**

**-Como eu disse antes... – ela parou por um instante.**

**-Sesshoumaru.**

**-Como eu disse antes, Sesshoumaru, essas crises ocorrem em situações de perigo, medo, ansiedade, entre outras coisas. A questão de fato é que crises de pânico duram por dez minutos, quinze, e a pessoa vai se acalmando com o passar do tempo. O desmaio é algo à parte, que quase nunca ocorre. O que quero dizer é que a crise foi muito forte e isso não é bom para a saúde dela.**

**-O que isso quer dizer?**

**-Que, se isso já houver acontecido, e, se voltar a acontecer, existe a possibilidade de um distúrbio psicológico maior.**

**-E isso significa...? – Sesshoumaru murmurou, perdendo a paciência com aquilo tudo.**

**-Significa que, se isso não for controlado, Rin pode acabar perdendo a sanidade mental e tendo que ser internada.**

**Silêncio se fez na sala. A médica baixou o olhar. Era algo sempre tão difícil de dizer para os familiares e amigos dos pacientes.**

**-E o que a doutora sugere? – Kikyou perguntou, cruzando os braços frente ao peito.**

**-Evitar situações de stress, deprimentes, perigosas, estar sempre com os dois olhos nela e procurar logo por uma ajuda psicológica.**

**-Mas você disse que pessoas com Pânico costumam não aceitar ajuda.**

**-Sim, é verdade, mas isso é variado. Não são todos que se recusam. Se vocês acham que ela não veria problema nisso, sugiro que procurem por uma. Se acham, talvez fosse melhor dar um tempo, procurando sempre mostrar para ela que estão ali para ela se precisar, seja para conversar ou qualquer outra coisa.**

**-Não acho que Rin-chan tenha problema com isso. Pode receitar você mesma.**

**A médica concordou e se retirou da sala, deixando os dois sozinhos.**

* * *

Depois daquilo, Kikyou saiu da sala antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse lembrar que ela lhe devia explicações e estavam brincando de gato e rato desde então.

Suspirou, notando que não a encontraria no meio daquela multidão. O melhor seria esperar até o término das aulas. Ela tinha uma aula para dar no fim do dia e não poderia ir embora. Deu meia volta, se deparando com uma Kikyou sorrateira, a alguns metros de distância, tentando andar o mais rápido possível para longe dali.

-Desgraçada. – ele murmurou, não perdendo tempo em correr atrás dela. – Saia da frente, idiota. – conseguiu alcançá-la depois de jogar metade do corredor contra a parede e, pegando em seu braço nada gentilmente, puxou-a para dentro de uma das salas, que naquele momento estava vazia.

-Seu bruto, quase arrancou meu braço. – murmurou, dando um tapa na mão dele, que a soltou, e esfregando o braço.

-Se não ficasse fugindo de mim, eu não teria que fazer isso. – rebateu, sorrindo de lado quando ela virou o rosto para o lado, contrariada.

-O que você quer, Sesshoumaru? Não pode ficar arrastando sua professora para uma sala vazia. O que os outros vão pensar? – ela respondeu, abrindo um largo sorriso quando ele estreitou os olhos diante da brincadeira.

Os dois se encararam durante algum tempo, até Sesshoumaru suspirar, passando as mãos nos cabelos em sinal de cansaço.

-Não vou perder meu tempo _brincando_ com você. – ignorou quando ela, mais uma vez, estreitou os olhos, e continuou a falar. – Você ainda não me explicou o que diabo aconteceu naquele dia.

-E por que eu deveria? – Kikyou encarou-o de forma séria. – São problemas de família que não lhe dizem respeito.

-Se não me dizem respeito, não deveria ter me chamado naquele dia. – respondeu, sem esconder a falta de paciência. Aquilo já estava se tornando cansativo. – O que aconteceu, Kikyou?

O sinal de recomeço das aulas soou e a mulher se virou, indo em direção a porta.

-O que acontece naquela família não é do seu interesse, Sesshoumaru.

-O que acontece com Rin _é_ do meu interesse.

Quando Kikyou se virou para ele, sem deixar de demonstrar a surpresa ao ouvir aquilo, Sesshoumaru se deu conta do que havia dito. Parou por um momento, tentando entender quando e como aquilo havia saído de sua boca.

Os alunos começaram a entrar na sala de aula e Sesshoumaru não viu quando ela se retirou da sala, nem o sorriso que ela carregava nos lábios.

* * *

****

**_Enquanto isso..._**

-Você está ouvindo, Srta.Rin? – o professor esbravejou mais uma vez quando percebeu que a menina apenas olhava pela janela, sem muito interesse no que ele falava.

-Não preciso olhar para o senhor para ouvir o que está dizendo. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

O professor e até mesmo InuYasha e Kagome, que também se encontravam dentro da sala, ouvindo, mais uma vez, um discurso sobre responsabilidade, se surpreenderam com a resposta de Rin.

-Sua mal-educada. Quer levar uma suspensão?

Foi então que ela finalmente direcionou seu olhar para ele, sem muita emoção, e se manteve calada.

O professor suspirou, passando a mão nos cabelos enquanto olhava para os lados, tentando arranjar uma solução para aquele problema. Direcionou o olhar para cada um dos três na sala, notando que apenas InuYasha e Kagome pareciam realmente preocupados com o que se passava ali. Rin voltara a olhar para o lado de fora, parecendo distante. Soltou mais um suspiro.

-Olha, faremos o seguinte. Vou deixar que façam o trabalho para me entregar amanhã.

-Mas, amanhã não é um pouco em cima da hora...? – InuYasha murmurou.

-Então eu sugiro que comecem logo, Sr.InuYasha. – o professor respondeu de forma séria, observando o rapaz encolher os ombros e concordar com a cabeça. – Ótimo. Estão dispensados.

Apesar da aparente distração, Rin pareceu ouvir a última frase e se levantou junto aos outros dois para se retirar da sala, sendo observada por um nada contente professor.

Após alguns instantes de silêncio entre os três, que caminhavam em direção ao pátio, Kagome resolveu se pronunciar, olhando para a amiga, que ainda mantinha o olhar distraído.

-Rin-chan? O que você tem hoje?

-Por que pergunta?

-Bom, você parece pensativa. Está tudo bem?

-Está sim, Kagome-chan. – sorriu. – Não se preocupe. Onde faremos o trabalho?

-Pode ser na minha casa novamente. – InuYasha respondeu, os três pararam no corredor e ele abraçou Kagome por trás.

-Não. – as duas responderam em uníssono e depois sorriram sem graça para ele, que pareceu não entender.

-Vamos fazer na minha casa. Não é muito longe e podemos ir a pé.

-É verdade. Sesshoumaru ficará até mais tarde hoje, ne? – Kagome perguntou e o namorado concordou com a cabeça.

-Algum de vocês sabe onde Sango foi? – Rin perguntou, mudando de assunto.

-Não. Como o professor nos pediu para ficar até depois da aula, não pude falar com ela.

A outra apenas se calou, voltando a ficar pensativa. Havia visto, pela janela, Kohaku e a irmã iniciando mais uma discussão no meio do pátio e, depois, Sango puxando-o pelo braço, indo em direção a área dos cursinhos, nos fundos do colégio.

-Eu vou procurá-la. – murmurou, sem esperar por uma resposta dos outros dois, e correu na direção que eles haviam ido.

-O que será que ela tem? – Kagome murmurou, observando a amiga sumir no fim do corredor.

-Desde o primeiro dia em que a vi deu pra notar que ela é esquisita. – InuYasha comentou, sem ligar muito. Fez com que a namorada se virasse para ele, dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. – Vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos sozinhos.

Kagome apenas sorriu diante do pedido, enlaçando o pescoço do namorado com os braços e se aproximando para mais um beijo.

-Faz algum tempo que não ficamos assim. – sussurrou, roçando os lábios nos dele. – Estava com saudades.

Murmurando algo incompreensível, InuYasha beijou-a de vez, sem deixar que ela continuasse a falar. Aumentou o aperto dos braços em sua cintura, deixando que um descesse um pouco mais depois de alguns instantes. Ouviu Kagome tentar murmurar um protesto, mas não permitiu que falasse ou se afastasse, beijando-a com mais voracidade.

-Depois dizem que eu sou tarado.

Kagome pulou para longe de InuYasha, que, após reconhecer a voz, soltou um barulho próximo a um rosnado e virou-se para ele, estreitando os olhos.

-O que você quer, Miroku?

-Eu? Ah, nada. Podem continuar o que estavam fazendo. – o outro sorriu de forma maliciosa.

O comentário apenas fez com que Kagome ficasse mais vermelha e cobrisse o rosto com as mãos e InuYasha estreitasse mais os olhos.

Recuou quando o amigo se aproximou com os olhos soltando fogo e colocou as mãos na frente do corpo, em sinal de inocência.

-Eu só queria saber onde estava Sango. Ia perguntar a vocês, não tenho culpa se resolveram fazer isso justo agora.

-Você também não sabe onde ela está? – Kagome perguntou, tirando as mãos do rosto.

Miroku negou com a cabeça, estranhando o olhar preocupado que tomou conta do rosto da outra.

-Acha que devemos ir procurá-la? – InuYasha perguntou.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e os três foram na mesma direção que Rin tinha corrido. _Espero que ela e Kohaku não estejam brigando de novo_, Kagome pensou, sorrindo para o namorado quando este lhe olhou de forma curiosa.

* * *

-O que você acha que está fazendo? – Sango gritava, sem se importar se alguém podia ouvir. Esforçava-se ao máximo para não chorar.– Estamos no colégio, seu estúpido! Use isso em outro lugar!

-Ora, vá pro inferno. Eu não tenho que dar satisfações a você.

Os dois se encontravam nos fundos do colégio, perto do cursinho, onde todos estavam em classe e não corriam o risco de serem vistos.

-Sabe de uma coisa, Kohaku? Talvez meu pai esteja certo em fingir que você não existe. – disse, sem esconder a raiva. Viu quando ele arregalou os olhos diante do rumo da conversa e depois mostrou raiva. – Talvez eu também devesse fazer isso e mamãe também. Devíamos esquecer que um dia você esteve em nossa família.

-Ei! – Rin gritou, quando viu Kohaku levantar a mão para bater na irmã, e correu até eles se colocando na frente dela. – O que você pensa que ia fazer?

-Rin-chan... – Sango se encolheu atrás da amiga, ainda surpresa pelo irmão ter tentado aquilo.

-Não se meta nisso, Rin. Isso não é problema seu.

-Isso não quer dizer que vá ficar parada enquanto você bate na sua própria irmã. – o olhar dela era determinado e, por um momento, confundiu o garoto.

Kohaku estreitou os olhos e voltou seu olhar para a irmã, que chorava silenciosamente, agarrada a blusa da amiga. Olhou para Rin novamente, se irritando ainda mais com aquele olhar que, ao mesmo tempo que mostrava desprezo, mostrava também compaixão. Fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar, até ouvir o comentário:

-Nunca pensei que você pudesse ser tão covarde e fraco.

Tudo o que Sango pôde ver a seguir foi a expressão assassina do irmão e o braço subir, novamente, descendo em seguida em direção a Rin. Fechou os olhos com força, ouvindo o estalo e, em seguida, mais um. Voltou a abri-los com rapidez, com medo de que o irmão acabasse passando dos limites, apenas para encontrar a menina a sua frente com o lado esquerdo do rosto vermelho, mas com os olhos estreitados na direção de Kohaku, que, por sua vez, tinha a cabeça virada para o lado, deixando a vista a marca da mão de Rin em sua face.

-Não pense que vai me bater sem levar o troco.

-Sua maldita, desgraçada. – ele murmurou, colocando a mão no rosto e voltando a encará-la.

Foi apenas quando o viu levantar novamente o braço, desta vez com o punho fechado, que Rin se deu conta do erro que havia cometido. Enfrentar uma pessoa drogada não havia sido a melhor opção. Fechou os olhos, sentindo Sango apertá-la e esconder novamente o rosto, esperando, junto a ela, que tudo acabasse logo.

-O que você acha que ia fazer, idiota? – as duas ouviram a conhecida voz e abriram os olhos, surpresas ao encontrar Sesshoumaru segurando o braço de Kohaku.

Ficaram em silêncio, chocadas demais com os acontecimentos repentinos, quando ele soltou o braço do garoto, levantando-o pela gola e prensando-o na parede. Rin se surpreendeu quando pôde ver nos olhos de Sesshoumaru o brilho da raiva e preocupou-se a notar a ameaça que aquilo representava.

Por outro lado, Kohaku se encontrava um tanto atordoado. Parou por um instante, com medo do que o irmão mais velho de InuYasha faria.

-Saiam daqui, as duas. – ele disse, sem tirar os olhos dos de Kohaku.

Sango se manteve calada, continuando a apertar a blusa de Rin, que recobrou a consciência do susto e, afastando a amiga de si, foi até Sesshoumaru, colocando a mão em seu braço delicadamente.

-Solte ele. Isso não é certo, ele não está raciocinando, Sesshoumaru. – ela murmurou.

Foi quando ele finalmente olhou para ela e notou o vermelho em seu rosto. Virou-se para Kohaku mais uma vez, um brilho assassino passando em seus olhos.

-Agora você se deu mal, moleque. – murmurou, tirando-o da parede e dando-lhe um soco no rosto, que o fez cair no chão.

-Sesshoumaru! – Rin exclamou ao perceber que ele não pararia ali. E tentou segurá-lo, sem muito sucesso.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado do garoto, que permanecia caído, sangue saindo da boca e nariz, e pegou-o pela gola da camisa novamente, apenas o suficiente para aproximar a boca do ouvido dele.

-Se tocar em alguma delas de novo, será muito mais do que um simples soco. – soltou-o, diferindo mais um golpe em seu rosto e levantando. – Ou dois.

Bateu uma mão na outra, limpando-as. Virou-se para as duas, fazendo com que Sango finalmente saísse de choque e corresse até o irmão, que gemia no chão. Ajoelhou-se diante dele, observando-o cuspir sangue.

-Não precisava ter feito isso. – Rin murmurou, olhando-o zangada. – Ele não está com capacidade para pensar direito, idiota.

-Ele bateu em você. – respondeu, ignorando o xingamento, e sem tirar os olhos da marca vermelha no rosto de Rin. – Eu acho motivo suficiente.

-Oh? – ela colocou a mão no próprio rosto, finalmente, sentindo-o arder.

Sesshoumaru olhou para trás, quando notou a menina olhando por cima de seu ombro, e encontrou Kagome e Miroku vindo junto ao irmão até eles. Praguejou mentalmente enquanto os via se aproximar e olharem para Kohaku no chão.

-Que diabo aconteceu aqui? – InuYasha perguntou, vendo a namorada se abaixar ao lado de Sango para ver como o menino estava. – Por que _você_ está aqui? – apontou para o irmão.

Ele se manteve calado durante algum tempo, observando todas as atenções voltadas para Kohaku e teve vontade de socar a todos ali. Não viam que o único culpado era o idiota que eles estavam paparicando? Suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Havia saído para tomar ar depois da conversa com Kikyou. Não conseguiria assistir aula após tudo aquilo.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, o que aconteceu? – Miroku perguntou, notando o rosto vermelho de Rin.

-Esse idiota tentou bater nelas. – respondeu, virando-se para a menina mais uma vez e fechando os olhos por um instante, tentando controlar a raiva. Aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo. – Eu cheguei a tempo de impedir e fui xingado como forma de agradecimento.

Rin preferiu não comentar, até que todos fossem embora.

Miroku olhou para Sango, procurando por alguma marca de que havia sido agredida também. Nada. Segurou um suspiro de alivio.

-Vamos levá-lo a enfermaria, Sango. – InuYasha murmurou, abaixando-se para ajudar o garoto a se levantar.

-Não. – ela respondeu, afastando-o.

Não poderiam levá-lo para a enfermaria ou notariam que Kohaku estava drogado. Tinha que tirar o irmão dali, mas não poderia sair do colégio sem que ninguém os visse.

Olhou para Kagome, ao seu lado, e percebeu que ela olhava surpresa para os olhos do garoto no chão. As duas trocaram olhares e ela pareceu entender o que se passava ali. Olhou para os lados, como se procurasse uma saída para aquele problema. Seu olhar recaiu sobre Sesshoumaru, que tinha a mão na testa, parecendo estranhamente confuso, e lembrou-se de algo.

-Podem sair pelos portões do cursinho. Estão sempre abertos, não é? Sesshoumaru-sama?

-O que? – ele abriu os olhos, olhando para ela surpreso. – Ah, estão. Podem sair por lá.

-Certo. – Miroku disse, abaixando-se, junto a InuYasha, para carregarem Kohaku. – Você está bem, cara? – perguntou para Sesshoumaru.

-Estou. – respondeu, rapidamente. – Deixe que eu levo vocês. Não estou com ânimo para ter aula por hoje. Vou apenas pegar minhas coisas. Me esperem no carro.

Os dois concordaram, indo em direção ao estacionamento, acompanhados por Sango, que não parava de chorar, e por Kagome, que tentava consolá-la.

Sesshoumaru ficou a observá-los por algum tempo, notando depois que Rin não estava junto com eles, mas, sim, ali, parada ao seu lado. Preferiu não olhá-la e começou a caminhar de volta para o prédio. Sentiu seu olhar em suas costas, tão intenso que parecia queimar-lhe. Parou.

-Quer alguma coisa?

-Você sabe que ele não estava em condições de raciocínio e nada do que fez ali foi de propósito. – ela recomeçou de forma firme. – Não havia necessidade de você fazer o que fez.

-E o que eu devia fazer, Rin? – ele virou-se para ela, bruscamente, aproximando-se. Os olhos brilhavam de raiva, fazendo com que ela se assustasse, recuando. – Pelo fato de ele estar _drogado_ – ele enfatizou a palavra. – eu deveria sentar e observar ele bater em você?

Rin nada falou, limitando-se a baixar a cabeça. Viu quando ele se aproximou, até ficar bem perto dela, e parou, continuando a fitá-la.

-Não havia a necessidade de bater nele. Poderia apenas tê-lo parado. – murmurou, olhando para o lado, deixando, mais uma vez, à mostra a marca no rosto.

Não ouviu quando Sesshoumaru fez um som, quase como um rosnado, ou o brilho da raiva aumentar quando viu que a vermelhidão apenas aumentara ao invés de diminuir. Ele colocou a mão na testa, tentando se controlar. Não era para estar acontecendo...

Ouviu um leve soluço e voltou a encarar a garota a sua frente, percebendo que ela tinha a cabeça abaixada.

-O que foi?

* * *

**-Vamos nos divertir um pouco, pequena.**

**O homem se aproximou, enquanto Rin recuava, voltando a entrar no quarto. Recuou até o momento em que sentiu as pernas encostarem na quina da cama. Respirar parecia uma tarefa tão difícil naquele momento. Olhou para os lados, procurando por algo que pudesse usar para afastá-lo dali. Nada. Onde estava seu pai? Onde ele estava?**

**-Onde está meu pai? – perguntou, a voz saindo trêmula. Sentiu os pés tocarem em uma boneca e abaixou-se de forma ágil, atirando-a contra ele, que se desviou, avançando sobre ela e dando-lhe um tapa no rosto, que acabou por fazê-la cair na cama.**

**-Papai não está mais aqui.**

* * *

Os soluços aumentaram e ela colocou a mão no rosto, querendo conter as lágrimas. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aquela lembrança ruim e não percebeu quando Sesshoumaru se aproximou, ficando a centímetros de distância, e tirou, delicadamente, suas mãos do rosto.

-O que foi, Rin? O que foi que essa pessoa lhe fez? – a voz saíra tão suave, que, por um momento, ela pensou que não era Sesshoumaru quem falava.

-Eu... – ela iniciou, sentindo-o passar uma das mãos na bochecha machucada. Um toque tão leve. Fechou os olhos, querendo sentir aquele carinho que lhe pareceu tão aconchegante naquele momento, mas abriu-os rapidamente quando várias cenas voltaram em sua mente. – Eu não sei do que você está falando.

Afastou-se, sem encará-lo, e pôs a mão no local onde estava a dele anteriormente. O que ele sabia sobre ela? Como ele sabia? Olhou-o pelo canto dos olhos, e percebeu que ele permanecia com o olhar sereno. Sentiu um arrepio. Não sabia se era pior vê-lo daquela forma ou irritado.

-Naquela noite... – iniciou, tomando coragem e encarando-o totalmente. – Naquela noite em que eu desmaiei. – parou, notando que ele voltava a ficar sério. – Eu disse alguma coisa?

-Não. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, balançando a cabeça para os lados. – Por que a pergunta?

-Então, por quê fica me perguntando '_o que essa pessoa lhe fez, Rin_'? – murmurou, cansada daquilo tudo. Estava confusa, seu rosto doía, e Sesshoumaru não ajudava nem um pouco.

Ele se manteve calado, virando de costas e voltando a caminhar na direção do curso.

-Tenho que ir encontrá-los no estacionamento. Até mais.

Rin ficou observando-o ir embora, colocando novamente a mão no local onde estava vermelho e sentiu um arrepio ao se lembrar do toque de Sesshoumaru ali. Tão leve e carinhoso que a ardência do tapa parou por alguns instantes.

Suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Sesshoumaru não era assim e aquilo provavelmente nunca se repetiria. Sorriu com o próprio pensamento. Não que ela quisesse que se repetisse. Suspirou novamente, derrotada. Aquele dia estava muito estranho e extremamente confuso.

_Continua..._

* * *

Demorei, mas aqui está. Dei o melhor de mim para escrever esse capítulo e espero que gostem.

Vou responder a perguntas que a maioria tem me feito:

Não existe um vilão exatamente na minha fic. Existem pessoas que fizeram coisas ruins, mas não pelo simples prazer de destruir a vida dos outros.

Naraku vai aparecer, mas ainda não pensei nisso direito.

Para outras perguntas, a minha resposta será os próximos capítulos.

Muito, muito obrigada pelos comentários: **Shampoo-chan **_(...Boba u.ú)_ **Aoi Megami-chan, Kagome-chn LP, Megumi, Yumi Takashi, Roberta, Mc-chan, SaraHime, Srta.Kinomoto, Mayu, MitZrael Girl, Pyoko-Chan, Palas Lis **_(Rin-chan também gosta muito – muito mesmo – da Lis-sama!)_**, Nimue Ap Dumnonia **_(No book for you... u.u)_**, Kagome Shinomori, Taize Cassuce.**

Fico muito feliz de receber tantos comentários pela minha fic.

Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido.

Beijos,

LittlePrincessRin


	8. O ínicio de problemas maiores

**Tenshis**

_(Anjos)_

**Capítulo 08: **O ínicio de problemas maiores

**-**

**-**

Enquanto caminhavam pela rua em silêncio, os três – InuYasha, Kagome e Rin – tinham os pensamentos mergulhados nos últimos acontecimentos.

InuYasha e Kagome se perguntavam quando haviam deixado de conhecer Kohaku. Quando haviam se tornado tão distantes a ponto de se deixar levar pelas histórias que Sango inventara durante todo aquele tempo. Pensando agora, havia algum tempo que as coisas estavam estranhas.

Após todos se acalmarem, haviam decidido que Sesshoumaru deixaria Sango, Kohaku e Miroku na casa dela e voltaria para casa depois. O resto do dia se passou de forma tão arrastada que eles nunca poderiam imaginar ser possível. Agora, se encontravam os três caminhando até a casa de Rin para terminarem finalmente o trabalho.

Parando em frente a um pequeno portão de ferro, ela soltou um suspiro e murmurou:

-É aqui.

Os outros dois se mantiveram em silêncio e entraram na casa, logo atrás de Rin.

-Rin-chan, o almoço está pronto. – Kaede disse, ao ouvir o barulho da porta, e apareceu na entrada da cozinha em seguida. – Oh, não sabia que teríamos visitas.

-É. – a menina murmurou enquanto retirava os sapatos e jogava as chaves na mesinha. – Sinto muito por não ter avisado, Kaede-sama. Foi de última hora. Vamos fazer um trabalho.

-Tudo bem, querida. – a velha senhora sorriu para os dois. – Só preciso que esperem mais alguns minutinhos para que eu possa fazer mais.

-Claro. – Rin sorriu e beijou um lado do rosto da mulher. – Obrigada. Vamos estar lá em cima.

-Muito obrigada, Kaede-sama. – Kagome sorriu e seguiu a amiga até as escadas, com InuYasha logo atrás.

-Está tudo bem, crianças?

Os três pararam e apenas Rin se virou, dando um sorriso falso, e concordou com a cabeça.

-Certo. O almoço fica pronto em meia hora.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, trancaram-se ali e ficaram em silêncio.

InuYasha jogou a mochila na cama e sentou no chão, apoiando-se na parede. Kagome sentou na cama e olhou para todos os lados, menos para os dois ali presentes. E Rin se manteve encostada na porta, olhando para o chão.

-Talvez... – Kagome começou, olhando para um canto qualquer do quarto. – Talvez devêssemos ligar para ela. Ver como estão as coisas.

-Sim. Vou pegar o telefone. – a outra murmurou, abrindo a porta e voltando alguns segundos depois com o telefone na mão. – Tome.

Kagome demorou algum tempo para pegar o telefone da mão de Rin, se perguntando por que ela não poderia ligar. Puxou o ar para os pulmões, pegou o telefone e discou o número. Todos ficaram em silêncio novamente.

-Alô? Miroku?

-Por que diabo ele atendeu o telefone da casa dela? – InuYasha murmurou e se aproximou da namorada, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Como estão as coisas por aí? – ela perguntou, escutando a resposta dele. – E Sango, como está? – concordou com alguma coisa que ele disse e tampou a boca do telefone com a mão. – Ele disse que cuidaram de Kohaku e que ele está dormindo agora. Parece que os pais não estão em casa, então não deu nenhum problema maior. Sango está mais calma e preparando algo para comerem.

Os dois concordaram e Kagome voltou a falar com Miroku. Rin olhou para InuYasha e ficaram se encarando, os dois demonstrando a preocupação que sentiam naquele momento.

-Pergunte se Sesshoumaru está com eles. – ele pediu e a namorada perguntou, negando para ele com a cabeça depois.

Rin corou ao ouvir aquele nome e virou-se de costas para eles, caminhando em direção ao banheiro para lavar o rosto.

-Ok. Eu ligo novamente mais tarde, tá? Fique com ela até a hora que puder. Vou ver se passo aí quando terminar o trabalho. Mande um beijo para Sango-chan. Até mais, Miroku.

Os três voltaram a se encarar, após Kagome desligar o telefone, e ficaram em silêncio novamente.

* * *

-Quem era? – Sango perguntou, tirando o bule de café do fogão.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e as mãos um pouco trêmulas.

Miroku se apressou em pegar o objeto de suas mãos, sorrindo com o embaraço da menina.

-Era Kagome. – disse, colocando um pouco do conteúdo em duas xícaras. – Ela mandou um beijo e melhoras. Disse que passaria aqui mais tarde.

-Certo...

Depositou o bule em cima da mesa, encarando Sango, que olhava para o café na xícara. Observou-a por completo. Estava agora vestida com uma blusa branca simples, com um casaco de lã azul por cima, e uma calça, também azul, larga, provavelmente do irmão, os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo improvisado. Sorriu. Como era linda.

-Como você está?

-Hn. – ela levantou o olhar para ele por um instante, voltando a olhar para a xícara em seguida. – Melhor, eu acho. Estou pensando no que dizer para meus pais quando eles chegarem.

-Sei...

Miroku se aproximou um pouco, colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás da orelha.

-Se quiser que eu fique até eles chegarem, é só pedir.

Ela olhou para ele e corou com a forma que ele lhe olhava. Sentiu a tensão de todo aquele dia começar a se esvair de dentro de si e sabia que era graças à presença dele ali.

-Se puder ficar...

Sorrindo, ele concordou e se aproximou mais, abrindo levemente os braços, permitindo que ela o abraçasse e chorasse silenciosamente. Passou a mão em suas costas, mantendo-se em silêncio, esperando que ela se acalmasse.

-Até que... – ela sorriu, abraçando-o mais forte. – Até que você sabe ser um cavalheiro de vez em quando.

-Eu sou sempre um cavalheiro, Sango, querida.

-Ah, é claro que sim. – Sango murmurou, soltando-se do abraço e sentando-se na cadeira.

-Vou ignorar seu sarcasmo e tomar meu café. – ele murmurou, sorrindo quando ouviu o som da risada da outra.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Mais tarde..._**

-Finalmente! – Kagome comemorou, soltando os livros e se espreguiçando.

-Que horas são? – InuYasha perguntou, bocejando pelo tédio.

-Acho que são sete horas. – Rin murmurou, levantando-se do chão e depositando alguns livros na mesa. – Querem jantar aqui?

-Ah, não, não. Já abusamos demais de Kaede-sama por hoje, Rin-chan.

-Não é nada. Tenho certeza que ela adoraria companhias diferentes pelo menos hoje.

-Eu vou ter que ligar para casa e pedir a Sesshoumaru que venha me buscar, podemos jantar enquanto esperamos. – InuYasha comentou, recebendo um olhar de censura da namorada.

-Ótimo! Vou ajudar Kaede-sama a colocar mais lugares na mesa!

Quando Rin saiu do quarto, InuYasha sentiu um livro atingindo sua nuca e murmurou algum xingamento enquanto passava a mão no local atingido.

-Ficou maluca, mulher?

-Seu idiota. Não vê que já abusamos demais de Kaede-sama? Nós almoçamos aqui, lanchamos à tarde e você ainda fez mais um lanche depois!

-Ora, ela ofereceu. E não posso fazer nada se a comida da velha é boa. – murmurou mais um xingamento quando outro livro atingiu sua cabeça e se virou para Kagome com raiva. – Você gosta de fazer isso ou está realmente louca?

Ela ignorou e levantou-se do chão, recolhendo os livros e guardando-os na mochila. Olhou o relógio e suspirou. _Acho que agora já está muito tarde para passar na casa de Sango-chan._

A campainha soou do andar de baixo e os dois ouviram Rin correndo para atender a porta.

-InuYasha já ligou? – ela murmurou, confusa com a presença da tal pessoa na casa.

-Ligou para quem? – a voz de Sesshoumaru pôde ser ouvida e Kagome e InuYasha saíram do quarto, aparecendo nas escadas e encontrando o rapaz parado na entrada, com Rin a sua frente. – Pretende me deixar entrar ou prefere que eu fique esperando no frio aqui fora?

Ela pareceu se dar conta da situação e deu espaço para que ele entrasse, escondendo o rosto corado.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – InuYasha perguntou, descendo as escadas.

-Eu agradeço pela hospitalidade dos dois. Olá para vocês também. – ele murmurou, retirando o casaco e dando-o a Rin, que pareceu ainda mais confusa. – Eu tive que passar no hospital para tirar uns pontos e, como sabia que você me ligaria assim que eu chegasse em casa e sentasse pela primeira vez no dia, resolvi vir buscá-lo logo.

-Pontos? Aqueles que arranjou naquela noite que saiu de madrugada? – o irmão perguntou e recebeu um olhar de irritação de Sesshoumaru.

-Que noite? – Rin perguntou, imaginando ser a noite em que ele a ajudara.

-Rin-chan, poderia vir aqui me ajudar a terminar a comida?

-Ah... – ela olhou para o casaco em mãos e pendurou-o na parede. – Já estou indo, Kaede-sama. Fiquem à vontade, eu volto logo. – desapareceu na cozinha e voltou em seguida, dirigindo-se a Sesshoumaru. – Vai jantar conosco?

-Oh, além do almoço e de todos os lanches, que você com certeza fez, ainda aceitou jantar aqui, InuYasha? – Sesshoumaru disse, sorrindo de lado.

-Feh!

-Não é problema nenhum. Eu os convidei. – Rin cortou, olhando-o de cima a baixo, parecendo procurar algo. – Vai querer jantar conosco, sim ou não?

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um instante, Sesshoumaru tentando descobrir o por que daqueles olhares, aparentemente direcionados apenas a ele. Sorriu ao entender do que se tratava e, discretamente, escondeu a pequena cicatriz no pescoço com o cabelo.

-Eu vou aceitar, obrigada.

-Ok. Fique à vontade. Quando estiver pronto, eu aviso.

Os presentes na sala ficaram em silêncio por um momento, InuYasha e Kagome sentados no sofá e Sesshoumaru sentado na poltrona.

-Acho que precisamos conversar, InuYasha. – o mais velho começou, voltando a habitual falta de expressão.

-Sobre o quê?

-Sobre Toga.

InuYasha ficou rígido e Kagome percebeu. Afastou-se dele e levantou do sofá.

-Vou ajudar Rin-chan com o jantar.

Os dois acompanharam-na com o olhar e, após vê-la sumir de vista, Sesshoumaru comentou:

-Desde quando ela se preocupa em nos dar privacidade?

-Fale o que tem pra falar. – o mais novo disse, preferindo não comentar.

-Bom, - iniciou, passando a mão no cabelo, mostrando ao irmão que não seria uma conversa agradável. – Parece que nossa querida mãe não deu uma resposta à secretária dele, fazendo-o pensar que nós _aceitamos_ sua estadia em nossa casa.

-Quê?

-Isso mesmo. – Sesshoumaru suspirou. – Ele chega semana que vem.

-O quê? – InuYasha levantou do sofá de forma rápida, demonstrando nervosismo. – Não tem como ligar para ele e mudar isso?

-Receio que não. Ele foi esperto e não deixou um telefone para contato. Vamos ter que falar com ele quando chegar.

-Mas eu não quero nem ao menos vê-lo chegar!

-Fale baixo, InuYasha. – o irmão disse, massageando a região entre os olhos. – Eu também não queria vê-lo, mas, para impedi-lo de ficar naquela casa, vamos ter que falar com ele.

-Ótimo! Isso é simplesmente ótimo! – disse, se jogando no sofá novamente e cruzando os braços frente ao peito.

-A questão, InuYasha, é: você se acha capaz de enfrentá-lo depois de saber da verdade?

O mais novo olhou para ele, ficando em silêncio. Era uma pergunta difícil, a qual ele havia preferido evitar encontrar a resposta desde o momento em que toda aquela confusão havia se iniciado. Não achara realmente que fosse ter que encará-lo novamente. Pelo menos não tão cedo.

-Eu...

-O jantar está pronto. – Rin disse, aparecendo na porta.

Os dois olharam para ela, fazendo-a sentir a raiva, confusão e frustração vinda dos dois.

-Está tudo bem?

-Está, sim. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, levantando-se da poltrona. – Vamos jantar.

O jantar foi feito em silêncio por parte de InuYasha e Sesshoumaru. Kagome tentou iniciar uma conversa com Kaede, recebendo também a participação de Rin.

-Podíamos fazer um piquenique no parque no fim de semana, o que acham? Ajudaria todos a se distraírem com alguma diversão. – Kagome sugeriu.

-Parece bom. – Kaede sorriu para ela, recebendo o gesto de volta. – Eu posso fazer alguns doces para Rin-chan levar.

-Qual parque? Aquele que marcamos de nos encontrar no outro dia?

-Não, não. É um parque muito maior que tem perto da casa do InuYasha. Assim vamos todos começar a próxima semana de forma mais agradável.

O barulho dos talheres de InuYasha caindo no chão chamou a atenção das três, que direcionaram seus olhares para ele.

-Vou pegar outro talher para você, querido.

-Pode deixar, Kaede-sama. Eu pego. – Rin disse, fazendo a senhora se sentar novamente e ajoelhando-se perto dos dois irmãos para pegar o conteúdo derrubado.

-Sinto muito.

-Tudo bem. – ela sorriu, olhando depois para Sesshoumaru, que observava seus movimentos. – Vocês estão bem?

-Sim. – o mais velho respondeu, levantando-se paraajudá-la.

* * *

Após jantarem, os cinco se encontravam reunidos na sala. Sesshoumaru pegava o casaco, enquanto Kagome se despedia de Rim e Kaede.

-Vou ligar para Sango e combinamos esse piquenique melhor, tá? Nos vemos amanhã no colégio, Kagome-chan.

-Boa noite, Kagome-chan. Boa noite a todos vocês. – Kaede disse e voltou-se para Sesshoumaru. – Ah, e, não sei se Rin agradeceu, mas muito obrigado por nos ajudar naquela noite.

-De nada, senhora. – ele fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça. – É sempre um prazer ajudar.

A velha senhora sorriu e acenou, indo para o quarto em seguida. InuYasha e Kagome foram para o carro e Sesshoumaru foi logo atrás, acenando para Rin.

-Ei! – ela chamou e ele se virou.

Ficou calada por um instante. Não sabia exatamente por que o havia chamado. Por que era mesmo? Encarou-o nos olhos e sentiu o rosto esquentar levemente, dando graças a Deus pela pouca luminosidade. Por que diabo ele tinha que olha-la daquela forma tão esquisita? Daquela forma curiosa e, ao mesmo tempo, como se soubesse tudo sobre sua vida.

-Sim? Queria alguma coisa, Rin?

A voz dele a fez despertar e lembrou-se do que ia dizer.

-Como foi com Sango-chan e Kohaku hoje?

-Apenas deixei-os em casa e fui embora, nada mais aconteceu. – ele respondeu com simplicidade. – Era só isso?

-E esse corte no seu pescoço. – ela apontou para ele, que pareceu surpreso por um momento. Não achara que ela houvesse notado. – Foi daquele dia, né?

Sesshoumaru se manteve calado por um segundo e depois acenou em concordância.

-Eu sinto muito. Não terá mais que passar por isso.

-Kikyou me ligou e disse que você estava precisando de ajuda. Não vejo problema algum em fazê-lo. – ele respondeu, mantendo a expressão e a voz sempre da mesma forma. – Quando diz que não terei mais que passar por isso, espero que queira dizer que não terá mais essas crises e não precisará mais da ajuda, seja minha ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

Rin se manteve em silêncio. Sesshoumaru não era, afinal, uma má pessoa. Sorriu com o próprio pensamento. Concordou levemente com a cabeça e ele deu um sorriso de lado, voltando a caminhar para o carro.

-Até amanhã, Sesshoumaru-sama.

-Até amanhã, Rin.

Após fechar a porta da casa, Rin sorriu e se manteve ali por um tempo.

-Ah! Ligar pra Sango-chan! – correu até o sofá e deitou, pegando o telefone na mesa ao lado.

-_Alô?_

-Ah... – parou ao ouvir uma voz chorosa de mulher atender. – A Sango está?

-_Espere um instante._

-Okie...

Alguns minutos se passaram e fizeram Rin pensar que haviam desligado. A casa estava em silêncio e pensou em desligar. _Depois de saberem da história, Rin. Devia ter deixado para amanhã! Burra, bur..._

-_Alô?_

-Ah! Sango-chan?

-_Rin-chan? Desculpe a demora._

-Tudo bem. – sorriu ao perceber que Sango parecia melhor. – Como você está?

-_Bem. Quer dizer, pode ser horrível, mas eu já estou me acostumando com essa situação toda. Além disso, Miroku ficou comigo a tarde toda, isso me deixou mais calma._

-Que bom. – sorriu, imaginando os dois juntos. Seria bom se eles se acertassem agora. Ajudaria Sango a agüentar aqueles problemas. Pensou em perguntar sobre Kohaku, mas preferiu ficar quieta, pelo menos por enquanto. – Escute, Kagome estava querendo fazer um piquenique no parque no fim de semana. Quer ir?

Sango riu do outro lado da linha. Era bem a cara de Kagome. Sempre querendo animar todo mundo.

O barulho de uma discussão fez Rin parar de sorrir também e ficar alerta ao que acontecia do outro lado.

-_Pare com isso! Pai! Vai machucá-lo! _– Sango começou a gritar do outro lado da linha, fazendo-a se perguntar se deveria desligar o telefone ou esperar. – _Pai, pare! Isso é ridículo, só vai deixá-lo com mais raiva! Pai!_

O som de tapas, aparentemente dados com algum objeto, talvez um cinto, e várias pessoas chorando podia ser ouvido, juntamente com o som de alguém gritando xingamentos.

Rin se sentiu frustrada. Será que o pai de Kohaku não via que aquilo apenas o incentivaria mais a se drogar? Ouviu Sango chorando perto do telefone e ficou sem ação.

-Sango-chan...

-_Rin-chan, eu vou ter que desligar agora. Nos vemos no colégio amanhã, tá? Até mais._

Desligou sem dar a ela uma chance de falar alguma coisa. Suspirou, colocando o telefone de volta a base. Levantou do sofá e caminhou até as escadas. Amanhã seria um longo dia.

* * *

Durante o resto da semana, Kohaku não apareceu no colégio, ninguém pediu explicação a Sango, e o assunto morreu ali. Pelo menos enquanto nada mais acontecesse.

No fim de semana, todos – InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Kagome e Sesshoumaru – se encontraram no parque para fazer o piquenique. Mas, dessa vez, a tensão parecia tomar InuYasha, e Sesshoumaru parecia mais sério do que o normal.

Miroku olhou para o mais novo e depois para o pequeno prato de papelão onde se encontravam os suspiros que Kaede havia feito para eles. Sorriu maliciosamente. Estava cansado de vê-lo com aquela cara séria que não combinava com ele.

A alguma distância dali, Rin e Kagome observavam enquanto Miroku socava os suspiros dentro do prato.

-O que diabo ele está fazendo?

-Coisa boa não pode ser. – Kagome colocou a mão na testa e balançou a cabeça.

Enquanto InuYasha falava sobre algo com Sesshoumaru, este parecia mais interessado em algo que acontecia por cima do ombro do irmão. Arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas por um momento e tudo o que InuYasha viu a seguir foi algo parecido com neve caindo em sua cabeça e no chão.

-Ele tem problemas na cabeça? – Rin perguntou, perplexa com o que acabara de ver.

Miroku ria sem parar atrás de InuYasha, que permanecia estranhamente quieto.

-Acho melhor você correr, menino. – Sesshoumaru avisou, fazendo-o parar de rir e olhar para ele.

Olhou para o rapaz de costas a sua frente e ouviu um rosnado vindo dele.

-Ferrou.

Dizendo isso, Miroku correu pelo parque, atropelando todas as criancinhas e senhoras que passavam ali.

InuYasha estava em frente a mesa de comida um segundo depois e ficou olhando para todo o seu conteúdo, decidindo-se pelo bolo.

-Quer um prat... – Sango iniciou

-Não preciso. – ele cortou e fez a menina tremer.

Todos ficaram olhando ainda mais perplexos quando ele enfiou a mão no bolo e segurou metade dele na mão.

-MIROKU! CADÊ VOCÊ, MALDITO?

Com um olhar assassino, InuYasha se virou na direção que Miroku havia corrido e começou a correr atrás dele, deixando o local em completo silêncio. Apenas os seus gritos eram ouvidos de longe.

-CORRA MUITO! MUITO! QUANDO EU TE PEGAR, VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO, DESGRAÇADO!

As pessoas do parque olhavam para ele assustadas e várias crianças choravam.

Viu quando Miroku entrou no meio do piquenique de outras pessoas e, jogando o bolo que tinha em mãos na cara de um qualquer, correu até lá, fazendo todos levantarem da mesa, deixando apenas o causador de tudo aquilo à vista.

-I-InuYasha... va-vamos nos a-c-acalmar. F-foi apenas uma brin-brincadeira!

-Eu mandei correr.

Pegando-o pelo cabelo, InuYasha arrastou-o por todo o parque, levando-o de volta a área em que estavam os amigos, ainda em silêncio, e parou em frente a uma árvore.

-O que...?

Nem os passarinhos puderam ser ouvidos mais.

InuYasha bateu com a cabeça de Miroku na árvore, pegou o resto do que sobrou de bolo e jogou em cima dele.

-O troco. – murmurou, se afastando e voltando a conversar com o irmão.

As três ficaram em silêncio, observando Miroku gemendo e InuYasha conversando com Sesshoumaru como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Eu me recuso a acreditar no que acabei de ver. – Rin murmurou.

-Depois de quase dois meses? Você já devia estar acostumada, Rin-chan. – Sango comentou, comendo um pedaço do bolo que havia roubado antes do mais novo acabar com ele.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Inicialmente a Rin-chan quer agradecer pelos reviews! Foram tantos, tantos! Rin-chan ficou muito feliz!**

**E um agradecimento em especial para Lis-sama, que foi a 100ª! Rin-chan gosta muito da Lis-sama!**

**Peço desculpas por sempre prometer que vou atualizar mais rápido e nunca fazê-lo. Sabe como é, muitas coisas pra fazer...**

**Mas, agora Rin-chan está de férias e vai atualizar sempre que tiver um capítulo novo pronto!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Essa cena do fim aconteceu comigo um dia desses e eu achei que ficaria legal colocar aqui. Achei que ficaria bom para descontrair um pouco.**

**E, devo dizer que, no próximo capítulo, as coisas começam a acontecer e a trama começa a se revelar.**

**Muito, muito obrigado!**

**Quem quiser e puder comentar, Rin-chan ficará muito grata! Significa muito para ela saber a opinião dos leitores!**

**Beijos,**

**LittlePrincessRin**


	9. Bloqueio

**Tenshis**

_(Anjos)_

**Capítulo 09: **Bloqueio

-

-

Enquanto caminhava em direção a cozinha, Izayoi murmurava palavras de autopiedade e apertava as duas mãos na cabeça, tentando, inutilmente, fazer a dor passar.

-Com certeza não vou trabalhar hoje. – afirmou para si mesma após olhar pela janela e ver a chuva.

Espirrou com violência e murmurou mais alguma coisa, voltando a caminhar para a cozinha. Espirrou novamente.

-Maldita mudança de tempo!

Suspirou.

Olhou para a cozinha a sua volta. Amava seus filhos por causa disso, nunca deixavam nada fora do lugar. _Nunca deixam um restinho de café também_, pensou enquanto virava o bule vazio.

Colocou a água para esquentar e apoiou-se na pia. Quando será que ele chegaria? Não havia deixado nenhuma data certa, nem um telefone para contato. Sorriu com amargura. Toga sempre fora esperto para esse tipo de coisa.

-Sempre foi um bastardo aproveitador. – murmurou.

Entristeceu-se ao notar que era apenas quando estava sozinha que se sentia corajosa o suficiente para enfrentá-lo, se é que essa palavra poderia ser usada em um caso assim. Nesses momentos ela era capaz de definir o certo e o errado, os limites para as coisas que ele fazia. Apenas nesses momentos era capaz de sentir ódio dele...

Suspirou novamente. Talvez conseguisse expulsá-lo quando olhasse para sua cara mais uma vez. Sentiu o medo crescer dentro de si novamente e encolheu-se, como um animal sendo ameaçado pelo predador. Talvez não.

-Não quero nem ver quando Sesshoumaru e ele se encontrarem. – pensou em voz alta, o bule chamando a sua atenção ao fazer barulho, indicando que a água já estava suficientemente quente.

Preparou o café e colocou-o em cima da mesa, fechando mais o roupão de seda quando um vento frio entrou por uma das janelas.

No momento em que se sentou, o som da campainha soou e, rogando pragas a qualquer um dos filhos que tivesse esquecido a chave, levantou-se para atender.

-Já mandei levarem a maldit... – ficou imóvel ao olhar para a pessoa, completamente molhada pela chuva, parada em frente à porta e sentiu seu corpo gelar e as pernas ficarem bambas.

-Olá, Izayoi.

-Toga...

* * *

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia, Rin-chan.

Sentando-se na cadeira em frente a Kagome, Rin observou-a voltar a olhar a chuva pela janela, parecendo distante.

-Tudo bem, Kagome-chan?

-Sim, claro. – a outro sorriu falsamente. – Viu Sango-chan?

-Acho que ainda não chegou. - respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dela. – Vamos, me conte, o que você tem?

Kagome ergueu a cabeça e pareceu duvidosa por um instante. Inspirou e expirou lentamente, abrindo a boca para falar algo, quando InuYasha adentrou na sala junto à Miroku.

-Bom dia. – Rin cumprimentou, não deixando de reparar o aparente desconforto do irmão mais novo em estar ali.

Os namorados trocaram olhares, Kagome parecendo preocupada e InuYasha aflito. Pensara em talvez uma briga entre os dois, mas não acreditava realmente que pudesse ser aquilo. Ele estava daquele jeito havia algum tempo e Sesshoumaru também andava esquisito. Por mais que a face permanecesse inexpressiva, estava sempre pensativo e não prestava atenção no que as pessoas a sua volta diziam.

-Ei, o que acham de irmos à nova sorveteria aqui perto do colégio depois da aula?

-Miroku, você não estuda? – Rin perguntou.

-É verdade. Está sempre querendo sair. Devia estudar um pouco, sabe? – Kagome comentou.

-Eu não preciso estudar. – disse, convencido. – Sei tudo, em todas as matérias.

-Houshi Miroku. – um professor apareceu na porta da sala e Miroku congelou por um momento. – Miroku?

-Ele está aqui. – InuYasha respondeu por ele, apontando para o amigo.

O professor se aproximou, parecendo extremamente aborrecido, segurando um papel, que ergueu quando parou em frente ao aluno, deixando à mostra uma prova que haviam feito uma semana atrás, e uma nota nada boa no canto da folha.

-Pode me dizer o que você faz da vida quando não está no colégio? – o professor perguntou, balançando o papel em frente ao rosto de Miroku, que ficava cada vez mais corado. – Estudar eu sei que não é.

Kagome tentou evitar um sorriso nervoso e murmurou algo a Rin e as duas se levantaram, levando InuYasha pelo braço, que parecia muito melhor agora, rindo da cara do amigo.

Os três permaneceram do outro lado da sala, olhando pelo canto dos olhos o professor conversando com Miroku.

-Bom dia. – Sango apareceu, os olhos ligeiramente vermelhos.

-Bom dia, Sango-chan. – Rin e Kagome cumprimentaram, sorrindo para a amiga.

-O que houve com Miroku? – ela perguntou ao notá-lo do outro lado da sala com o professor.

-É um vagabundo. – InuYasha respondeu e as outras duas apenas sorriram sem graça.

* * *

A passagem das aulas foi rápido naquele dia. Kohaku não aparecera novamente e ninguém comentou o fato de Sango parecer mais abatida do que o normal. A chuva diminuiu no fim das aulas, tornando-se quase imperceptível.

No fim do dia, tanto ela como InuYasha pareciam mais animados e menos preocupados. Os cinco ficaram nos portões do colégio, decidindo-se sobre o que fazer a respeito da sorveteria.

-Eu tenho que ir a um lugar às três horas. – Rin comentou, abrindo a mochila para procurar por alguma coisa. – Onde está o papel com o endereço?

-Se não for longe daqui, dá tempo de ir conosco tomar um sorvete. – Sango tentou.

-Nós estamos indo. Vocês vêm ou não? – InuYasha perguntou, Miroku logo ao seu lado.

-Vão na frente. Eu acho que deixei cair o endereço lá na sala. Encontro vocês daqui a pouco. – fechando a mochila e colocando-a nas costas, Rin sorriu para os quatro.

-Tá. – Kagome sorriu e correu, diminuindo o passo após passar pelo namorado e o amigo. – Sorvetinho, sorvetinho!

Observou os quatro se afastarem e virou-se para voltar correndo ao colégio, dando um esbarrão em alguém e caindo no chão.

-Desculpe. – murmurou, massageando o nariz.

Olhou para cima e encontrou uma mão estendida em sua direção e Sesshoumaru encarando-a sem emoção. Corou ligeiramente e ajeitou a saia do uniforme, aceitando a mão para levantar-se.

-Devia olhar antes de começar a correr e atropelar os outros. – ele comentou, pegando a mochila dela do chão.

-Sinto muito. – ela respondeu ainda mais corada.

-Viu InuYasha?

-Ah, eles foram a uma sorveteria para lá. – ela apontou na direção que ele haviam ido.

-Você não vai com eles?

-Vou sim. – ela pegou a mochila das mãos dele e colocou-a nos ombros. – Acho que deixei cair uma coisa na sala e vou voltar para buscar.

-Ah... – ele enfiou a mão no bolso de tirou um cartão, estendendo-o a ela. – É isso?

-Sim, sim. – ela sorriu e pegou o papel. – Onde achou?

-Fui procurar por meu irmão na sala e encontrei isso caído no chão. Imaginei que fosse seu.

Rin, que tinha o cartão agora aberto em mãos e lia seu conteúdo, não entendeu direito o que ele havia dito e olhou-o confusa.

-Nada. – ele disse. – Como você está?

-Ah, bem. E vo—

-SOCORRO! EU NÃO QUERO MORRER!

Os dois olharam na direção em que o grito havia vindo e encontraram Kagome, Sango e InuYasha correndo em direção a eles, os três parecendo nervosos.

-O que foi? – Rin perguntou após os três estarem parados em frente a eles, respirando com imensa dificuldade. – Onde está Miroku?

Quando o nome foi pronunciado, os três prenderam a respiração e olharam para trás de si mesmos, depois um para o outro. Todos ficaram em silêncio por um momento, Rin e Sesshoumaru tentando entender o que acontecia ali.

-O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou novamente, começando a ficar nervosa.

-Três! Facas! Grandes, três! – Sango e Kagome começaram a falar juntas, agitando os braços no ar freneticamente. – Apareceram! Três!

-Se não falarem com calma, nós não entenderemos. – Sesshoumaru disse suave, frio.

-Nós estávamos indo para a sorveteria – InuYasha começou. -, mas, no meio do caminho, apareceram uns caras—

-Três! Grandes! – as duas começaram novamente, mas se calaram quando Sesshoumaru as olhou, como que dizendo para ficarem quietas.

-Apareceram _três caras_ com facas e quiseram assaltar a gente. – o mais novo continuou, calmo. – Nós três saímos correndo. Acho que Miroku não teve a mesma sorte.

-Mas ele pode se machucar! – Rin falou aflita.

-Eu e InuYasha vamos atrás dele. – o irmão mais velho afirmou.

-Quê? Vá sozinho. Eu não volto lá.

-Não precisa. Olha ele lá! – Kagome apontou.

Os quatro se viraram na direção que ela apontara e viram Miroku andando, estranhamente lerdo, os olhos fixos em um ponto distante, e, apesar de estar sem sua mochila, continuava com as mãos erguidas perto dos ombros, como se ainda segurasse alguma coisa. Os bolsos da calça para fora, mostrando que todo o seu dinheiro havia sido roubado e sem sapatos.

Quando ele parou em frente aos cinco, ainda olhando para um ponto distante, um silêncio perturbador foi feito durante um minuto.

-Miroku? – Rin tentou e ele olhou para ela, apesar de não parecer ter a visão focalizada. – O que aconteceu?

-Hã? Ah, sim... – ele voltou a olhar para o nada e respondeu. – Eles pegaram minha mochila e todo o meu dinheiro... ah, e os meus sapatos...

Todos ficaram olhando para ele perplexos, mas ele não pareceu perceber nem estar incomodado com o que acabara de acontecer.

-Você está bem, cara? – InuYasha perguntou, colocando a mão no ombro dele.

Miroku pareceu assustado por um momento e olhou para o amigo como se ele fosse um enorme monstro pronto para dilacerá-lo. Voltou à expressão de antes e balançou a cabeça levemente.

-Estou... bem... – murmurou. – Eu... eu acho que vou... é... eu vou... vou pra casa... é...

-Miroku? – Sango pediu, parando em frente a ele, tentando fazer o olhar do amigo recair sobre ela. – Você está bem?

-É... pra casa... eu estou indo... eu vou pra casa... casa... mama... – ele começou a caminhar em direção à própria casa, que era alguns quarteirões depois do colégio, e continuou a murmurar coisas durante o percurso.

Os cinco ficaram em silêncio, observando-o ir embora. Até que uma risada quebrou o clima tenso e todos se viraram para InuYasha.

-Qual é a graça? – Rin perguntou, piscando de forma confusa.

-Desculpe... – ele engasgava de tanto rir.

Sesshoumaru balançou levemente a cabeça e revirou os olhos. Voltou-se para Kagome e disse:

-Hoje eu não vim de carro. Terá que voltar a pé.

-Ah, tudo bem. InuYasha já tinha dito. Está consertando, né? – ela sorriu. – Rin-chan tem que ir a um lugar antes, ne?

-Tenho sim. Vou comer algo em algum lugar e depois vou para lá.

-Ah... – Kagome olhou em direção à suposta sorveteria e pareceu triste. – Sorvetinho...

-Podemos ir a outro lugar, Kagome-chan. – Sango disse e a outra se virou para ela com os olhos brilhando.

-Certo! Para lá! – disse, apontando para a direção em que Miroku havia ido. – Vamos também? – perguntou ao namorado.

-Ah...

-Nós vamos ficar. – Sesshoumaru respondeu por ele, que pareceu confuso.

Rin seguiu o olhar de Sesshoumaru, que estava fixado em um carro estacionado do outro lado da rua.

-Vamos, Rin-chan! – dizendo isso, Kagome começou a puxá-la para onde queria ir.

Ela apenas deixou de olhar para o carro quando percebeu que iria tropeçar se continuasse a andar sem olhar para frente. No momento em que olhou para as amigas à sua frente, a porta do carro se abriu.

-Olá, InuYasha. Sesshoumaru.

Por um instante, Rin sentiu seu corpo dar um arrepio quando aquela voz entrou por seus ouvidos. Era uma voz conhecida, não era? _De muitos e muitos anos atrás..._, pensou. Não conseguia reconhecer exatamente, mas sabia que era conhecida. Virou a cabeça para trás, sua mente dando voltas e mais voltas, tentando se lembrar de quem era aquela voz que lhe proporcionava uma estranha ansiedade, e viu os dois irmãos conversando com alguém que estava atrás de uma árvore. _De quem é mesmo? De quem é essa voz?_

-Rin-chan! Anda logo! – Kagome pegou-a pelo braço no momento em que ia voltar para ver com quem eles falavam. Precisava saber...

Deixou que a amiga a levasse, não tendo controle sobre as pernas, mas mantendo o olhar na direção da pessoa que não podia ver. _Quem era? Quem era mesmo?_

-Aqui, aqui! – Sango chamou e Rin se virou para ela, vendo-a acenar da frente de uma lanchonete.

Olhou para seu braço e notou, finalmente, que Kagome o segurava e a levava para longe. Os sons pareciam ter parado. Ouvia apenas aquela voz conversando com Sesshoumaru e InuYasha. _De quem é? De quem é a voz?_

-O que está fazendo aqui? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, sua voz parecia estranhamente irritada.

-Izayoi me disse que vocês saíam nesse horário e quis vir encontrá-los.

_Quem é? Quem é?_

-Você falou com mamãe? – o mais novo indagou.

-Claro que sim. Tivemos uma ótima conversa.

_Quem é? Quem é?_

-E o que...

Finalmente as vozes ficaram distantes o suficiente para que ela não pudesse mais ouvir e as duas entraram dentro da lanchonete junto a Sango.

Depois daquilo, Rin passou o resto do dia pensando na voz. Indagando de quem seria. De onde a conhecia. Mas não conseguiu lembrar, não chegara nem perto. Em momento nenhum ela pensou na pessoa correta. Era como se sua mente estivesse estranhamente bloqueada.

Deixara as duas amigas após lancharem juntas e foi para o local indicado no papel, chegando a um prédio de no mínimo vinte andares. Pegou o papel no bolso e examinou-o, soltando um suspiro em seguida e voltando a olhar para o topo do prédio. _Justo o 20º andar?_

Quando entrou no salão que daria para os elevadores, um rapaz, que usava uniformes azuis e se encontrava atrás de um balcão, a parou.

-Com licença? Posso ajudá-la?

-Ah... – Rin se aproximou do homem e mostrou-lhe o cartão. – Eu vou ao consultório da Dra. Kanna Yami.

O rapaz ergueu as sobrancelhas por um instante, franzindo a testa numa expressão de confusão depois. Baixou os olhos para um grande caderno localizado em cima do balcão e começou a procurar, murmurando enquanto olhava:

-Olha, eu sinto muito, mas acredito que haja um... – ele se calou durante um tempo, deixando-a confusa.

Tentando olhar o caderno sobre o balcão, Rin se aproximou mais do homem e o viu com o dedo parado em cima de um dos nomes. _Dra. Kanna Yami_, leu. Estava certo, não?

-Algum problema? – perguntou, erguendo o olhar para o rapaz.

Ele olhou dela para o caderno várias vezes, a confusão parecendo se desfazer de repente.

-Nenhum. Pode subir, mocinha. 20º andar.

-Obrigada.

Caminhou até os elevadores e apertou o botão para chamá-lo. Voltou seu olhar para o funcionário do prédio com que falara antes. A expressão confusa havia sumido e ele voltara à sua tarefa de cumprimentar as pessoas e ajudá-las no que precisassem. _Homem esquisito_, pensou.

Quando chegou no 20º andar, Rin olhou pela janela localizada no corredor e sentiu um arrepio passar por todo o seu corpo. Como era alto.

Tocou a campainha da porta 20B, como indicava o papel que Kaede lhe dera, e esperou apenas alguns segundos para que alguém a abrisse.

-Pois não?

-Ah... – olhou para a moça a sua frente, sentindo-se embaraçada com o sorriso que ela lhe deu. – Eu sou Rin Hikari. Kaede havia marcado uma consulta com a Dra. Yami.

-Ah, sim, sim. – a outra sorriu mais e abriu a porta completamente, permitindo que Rin adentrasse na sala. – Pode entrar, senhorita. A doutora já vem atendê-la.

-Obrigada.

Sentou-se, colocando a mochila no colo, e observou a pequena sala. Era simples. A mesa da secretária, que, Rin supôs, era a moça que havia lhe aberto a porta, um sofá e mais duas poltronas, e uma planta no canto. Sorriu. Era aconchegante. Olhou para a porta atrás da mesa, onde estava localizada a secretária, e sentiu seu estômago revirar. Estava nervosa.

A verdade é que não achava que aquilo fosse necessário. Kanna Yami era uma psicóloga que Kaede havia conhecido através de Kikyou e marcara uma consulta para ela, após seu consentimento. Nada daquilo era preciso, na opinião de Rin, mas, para não contrariar a _avó_, resolvera aceitar. Afinal, que mal poderia fazer?

-Aceita alguma coisa, Srta. Hikari?

-Rin. – corrigiu depressa, percebendo depois que parecera rude. – Quero dizer, pode me chamar de Rin. – sorriu embaraçada. Não estava acostumada a ser tratada pelo sobrenome. – Eu estou bem, obrigada.

A secretária apenas sorriu e concordou, voltando a olhar para o computador e a digitar algumas coisas.

Rin baixou a cabeça, extremamente envergonhada. Não gostava de estar sozinha ali. Estava nervosa.

Suspirou. De nada adiantava ficar aflita agora. Pôs a mochila de lado e apoiou a cabeça nos braços, voltando a pensar no ocorrido mais cedo no colégio. Forçou a memória a tentar se lembrar mais uma vez, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi uma dor de cabeça. Sabia que era de alguém de sua antiga cidade, mas não conseguia se lembrar de quem. Forçou mais uma vez, franzindo a testa quando sua dor de cabeça apenas aumentou.

-Srta. Rin? – alguém chamou e ela ergueu a cabeça na direção da secretária.

Deparou-se com uma mulher jovem, de aparência angelical, e, por um instante, ela lembrou-lhe Kikyou, apesar de não serem nem um pouco parecidas. Notou, então, o que lhe fizera recordar-se da professora. O sorriso. O mesmo sorriso enigmático que lhe dava a impressão de que podia ler sua mente e saber de todos os seus maiores segredos.

-Sou a Dra. Kanna Yami. Muito prazer. – ela disse, aproximando-se e estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Ah... muito prazer. – Rin respondeu depois de algum tempo e cumprimentou-a.

-Vamos entrar?

A doutora sorriu e estendeu a mão, indicando a sala.

As duas entraram e Kanna fechou a porta atrás de si, observando Rin examinar toda a sala com o olhar.

-Minha sala lhe agrada, Rin? Posso lhe chamar assim?

-Ah... – olhou para a médica surpresa com as perguntas e concordou em seguida, sorrindo de forma tímida.

-Onde quer se sentar? – perguntou e apontou para a mesa com uma cadeira de cada lado e para o divã com uma cadeira ao lado, localizado em outro canto da sala.

Rin demorou um tempo olhando para o típico objeto de salas de psicólogos e psiquiatras de filmes. Parecia tão confortável.

-Vamos para o divã então. – ouviu Kanna dizer e viu-a dirigir-se para a cadeira ao lado do cômodo.

Corou furiosamente enquanto sentava-se, percebendo que devia ter demonstrado muito seu desejo pelo objeto.

-Pode tirar seus sapatos se quiser, querida.

-Ah...

Sentiu o rosto se tornar ainda mais quente ao tirar os sapatos e colocar a mochila em um canto. Sentia-se tão boba naquela situação.

Deitou-se no divã e soltou um suspiro, sorrindo discretamente em seguida ao notar que era tão confortável quanto sempre sonhara. Percebeu que a doutora ficara em silêncio e pensou que talvez ela estivesse querendo fazê-la se sentir mais à vontade antes de iniciar, e esse pensamento lhe deixou um pouco mais calma.

-Então, me diga, Rin... – ela iniciou depois de alguns minutos. – Você está aqui porque quer, certo?

-Hm? Como?

-Quero dizer, não está vindo forçada, não é?

-Ah, não. – sorriu. – Quer dizer, eu não acho que haja necessidade. Não é como se eu tivesse algum problema, mas Kaede-sama me pediu para vir assim mesmo, e eu não quis desapontá-la. – sentiu a mão suar ao notar que começava a se confundir. – Quer dizer, talvez eu precise disso, eu não sei. Eu não me importo de estar aqui, se é isso que está pensando. Eu...

Suspirou e fechou os olhos com força. Provavelmente a doutora estava rindo dela agora. Como se sentia idiota. Cobriu os olhos com um dos braços e corou novamente.

-Desculpe. Acho que estou nervosa. – murmurou, inspirando uma grande quantidade de ar. – Estou aqui porque quero.

Kanna sorriu discretamente do modo como Rin agia e depois disse:

-Então, conte-me, o que fez com que você e Kaede me procurassem.

* * *

Contando mentalmente até dez, Sesshoumaru fez um som próximoa um rosnado ao sair de um banho extremamente frio.

O pai havia aparecido no colégio e levado-os para casa, pedindo que se arrumassem para poderem sair e almoçarem. Não havia trocado uma palavra com ele desde que haviam entrado no carro para voltarem para casa. Sentia que, se abrisse a boca, ao invés de falar, pularia em cima do pai e o espancaria até cansar ou até que ele morresse, o que viesse primeiro. Não havia concordado com a história do almoço, obviamente, mas não falara nada também.

Foi até o quarto e vestiu-se, a raiva aumentando cada vez mais dentro de si.

Ele não havia falado nada. Havia aparecido como se tivesse feito uma viajem de alguns dias e voltado para a família que sempre tivera. Achava que era só aparecer que todos o receberiam de braços abertos, talvez ainda esperasse por um agradecimento por ter-lhes feito o favor de aparecer após dez anos sem dar as caras, ligar ou sequer mandar uma carta.

Seus pensamentos se voltaram para o irmão e para a mãe por um instante. InuYasha não parecera tão raivoso, o que era perfeitamente compreensível. Parecia mais abalado do que qualquer outra coisa. E Izayoi não parava de tremer e olhar para o ex-marido com medo. Como se esperasse que ele fosse atacá-la a qualquer instante.

Saiu do quarto e caminhou pelo corredor, notando, ao passar pelo quarto do irmão, que ele já havia descido. Continuou a andar, percebendo o silêncio que reinava na casa. Parou nas escadas e observou os três sentados na sala, Toga sendo o único que parecia animado.

-Ótimo, ele já está pronto. – exclamou, levantando-se. – Vamos, vamos! Aquele velho restaurante que costumávamos ir ainda está aberto? Podíamos ir lá e... onde você está indo? – perguntou, observando Sesshoumaru parar perto à mesa ao lado da porta e guardar a carteira no bolso, abrindo a porta de saída.

Quando ele não respondeu, Toga foi até ele a passos rápidos e segurou-o pelo braço, fechando a porta bruscamente.

-Perguntei aonde vai.

InuYasha e Izayoi ficaram observando a cena atentamente, ficando extremamente nervosos ao notar o silêncio momentâneo do filho mais velho. Aquilo não ia acabar bem...

-Não toque em mim. – Sesshoumaru rosnou, o olhar ainda na direção porta de saída. Quando o pai não tirou a mão de seu braço, ele virou o rosto em sua direção, os olhos faiscando. – Tire sua mão nojenta de meu braço ou vou quebrá-la.

Toga pareceu surpreso por um instante e tirou a mão do braço dele, dando espaço para que ele abrisse a porta e saísse. E assim ele fez. Saiu sem falar mais nada e reinou o silêncio na casa mais uma vez.

* * *

Após sair de casa, Sesshoumaru resolvera ir buscar o carro na oficina. Não tinha exatamente um plano ao sair de casa daquela forma, apenas não queria ficar ali, muito menos sair com o pai.

* * *

**-Aquele velho restaurante que costumávamos ir ainda está aberto?**

* * *

Sentiu vontade de rir ao se lembrar do que ele falara. Se estivesse certo, ele se referia a um restaurante que iam jantar sempre que o pai não estava viajando ou enfiado no escritório. Lembrava-se bem de lá. Conheciam os donos e os garçons de lá. O cozinheiro costumava fazer pratos especiais para ele e InuYasha, já que não gostavam de toda aquela comida chique que era servida ali.

Uma vez, ele e InuYasha resolveram brincar de esconde-esconde e ele havia se escondido dentro da cozinha, embaixo de uma das mesas. O irmão acabara derrubando uma bacia de vidro e criara uma confusão enorme no restaurante. Toga ficara furioso, algo sobre ferir seu orgulho e manchar sua imagem. InuYasha ficara com tanto medo que Sesshoumaru acabara pondo a culpa em si mesmo no fim para encobertar o irmão.

Quantos anos tinha naquela época? Sete, talvez seis?

Parou o carro e viu-se diante do velho restaurante. Estava fechado afinal. Desceu e ficou de pé, em frente ao local onde agora não tinha mais nada.

* * *

**-O que você tem na cabeça? – Toga berrava enquanto entrava em casa, carregando Sesshoumaru de forma violenta pelo braço. – Tem noção da vergonha que me fez passar lá?**

**-Toga, ele não fez por mal... – Izayoi tentou, InuYasha em seu colo, chorando compulsivamente.**

**-Vai aprender que tem hora certa pra cada coisa.**

**O filho mais velho chorava também, pedindo ao pai que não fizesse nada com ele, implorando por perdão. No entanto, Toga mandou-o ficar virado para a parede e tirou o cinto preso nas calças.**

**-Pare, Toga! Sesshoumaru é esperto! Não há a necessidade disso! Ele não vai mais fazer!**

**-Sim! Não bate, papai. Eu não vou mais fazer, eu juro...**

**Mas ele parecia cego de ódio. Bateu com o cinto sem piedade no filho durante mais de cinco minutos, sem parar, Sesshoumaru implorando para que ele parasse. Até que a fivela soltou-se e bateu com força no pulso dele, rasgando-o, fazendo-o soltar um grito ainda maior do que os outros e que fez Toga parar de bater.**

* * *

Ergueu o braço e olhou o pulso, sorrindo com amargura. A marca do corte nunca saíra. Aquela fora a primeira vez que o pai batera em algum deles. Foi aí que as coisas começaram a mudar... a desmoronar...

Hoje em dia, por mais vagas que fossem as lembranças, ele conseguia enxergar o que não enxergara anos atrás. Todas as vezes em que encontrava a mãe com os olhos vermelhos e ela inventava desculpas tolas sobre algo cair nos olhos, ter descascado cebolas, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Todas as vezes que o pai não voltava pra casa, ou que chegava sorrateiramente e trancava-se no quarto, não saindo o resto do dia. As gritarias que começavam de repente e terminavam rápido demais para que pudesse saber do que se tratava.

Olhou novamente para a velha construção à sua frente e se manteve impassível diante das lembranças que aquilo lhe trazia. Havia prometido. Havia jurado no dia em que o pai se fora que nunca mais se deixaria levar por emoções estúpidas.

Fechou a mão erguida em frente ao seu rosto e, pela primeira vez, lhe ocorreu que, se não tivesse assumido a culpa, seria InuYasha quem teria apanhado. O pai teria tido coragem de bater em alguém de quatro anos? O simples pensamento fez com que toda a fúria voltasse com toda a força e ele soube que, se Toga estivesse na sua frente naquele momento, ele o mataria.

-Sesshoumaru? – a voz de Rin soou em seus ouvidos e ele olhou para o lado, vendo-a, ainda uniformizada, parada olhando-o.

-Ah, olá. – ele murmurou, baixando a mão quando percebeu que ela parecia assustada com o modo como ele estava.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Não posso andar na rua?

-Ah... claro... – ela respondeu, franzindo a testa diante da resposta irritada.

Sesshoumaru notou a forma rude como falara, mas se manteve em silêncio, limitando-se a observá-la.

-Precisa de uma carona?

-Ah, não, obrigada. – sorriu, se esforçando ao máximo para não transparecer a vergonha e fez uma reverência. – Bom, até amanhã. Nos vemos no colégio.

Como ele não respondeu, ela supôs que deveria estar concordando em silêncio e esperando-a ir embora. Deu meia-volta e começou a caminhar na direção oposta, seu rosto corando violentamente ao sentir o olhar dele atrás de si. Sentia-se tão vulnerável perto de Sesshoumaru. Isso a irritava na maioria das vezes, pois não queria se sentir fraca perto dos outros. Mas, haviam alguns momentos, como no dia em que ele fora em sua casa buscar o irmão, que essa vulnerabilidade lhe agradava tremendamente.

* * *

**-Quando diz que não terei mais que passar por isso, espero que queira dizer que não terá mais essas crises e não precisará mais da ajuda, seja minha ou de qualquer outra pessoa.**

* * *

Naquele dia, quando fora finalmente descansar, passara mais de hora pensando no que ele dissera. Havia ficado extremamente surpresa com aquilo, pensando que ele estava se importando com ela, com sua saúde. Aquele pensamento lhe agradara um pouco. Sesshoumaru não era o monstro que InuYasha costumava dizer, apesar da falta de expressão.

Seu pensamento se voltou para o modo como ele estava na hora que o encontrara. Parecia furioso com alguma coisa, com alguém. Talvez com aquele homem que ela havia ouvido na porta do colégio? E quem era aquele homem? Apesar de ter forçado tanto sua mente, não conseguira se lembrar.

-Rin.

A voz de Sesshoumaru soou e ela acordou de seus pensamentos, notando que não havia dado mais de cinco passos. Virou-se para ele e esperou que continuasse.

-Pode aceitar minha carona? Eu gostaria de uma companhia.

Quieta durante mais de minuto, Rin não escondeu nem um pouco sua surpresa e depois o nervosismo, olhando para o chão e procurando algum atrativo para fazê-la estar olhando para baixo enquanto assimilava a pergunta e corava violentamente mais uma vez.

-Rin?

-Ah... – ouviu sua própria voz e viu o quão estranha soara naquele momento. Respirou fundo, decidindo que não deixaria que ele lhe intimidasse. Sorriu, falhando miseravelmente, e disse: – Claro que sim.

Caminhou a passos lerdos até ele, que lhe abriu a porta do carro, e sentou-se, colocando a mochila no colo.

Olhou no relógio enquanto ele dava a volta no carro, vendo que logo escureceria e agradeceu mentalmente pela carona apesar de tudo. Observou-o sentar-se ao seu lado e ligar o carro. Sesshoumaru não parecia muito a fim de conversa, como sempre, fazendo Rin pensar que queria uma companhia silenciosa.

Decididamente, ele não parecia bem. Após cinco minutos dentro do carro, Rin ouviu rosnados e pensou que fosse morrer quando Sesshoumaru começou a correr no meio do trânsito.

-Não acha que está correndo muito? – perguntou, sem tirar os olhos arregalados das ruas. Quando ele não respondeu e fez uma curva que não a levaria para casa, Rin entrou em pânico. – Já chega, me deixe sair do carro, Sesshoumaru. Que diabo você tem na cabeça? Me deixe sair!

Ele permaneceu em silêncio e continuou a dirigir, diminuindo a velocidade, fazendo Rin soltar um suspiro e relaxar no banco.

Permaneceram no carro por mais meia hora, até que Sesshoumaru parasse em frente a uma casa abandonada. Ele desligou o carro e foi até a velha construção, percebendo que Rin não estava ao seu lado.

-Venha, Rin.

-O-ok... – ela murmurou, tirando o cinto rapidamente, colocando a mochila nos bancos de trás e saindo do carro apressada.

Quando ficou lado a lado com ele, ninguém falou mais nada. Entraram dentro da velha casa e Rin notou que ainda tinha mobília, apesar de estar tudo empoeirado. Sesshoumaru subiu até o segundo andar e ela apenas seguiu-o, preferindo observar os cômodos ao invés de iniciar uma conversa.

Entraram em um grande quarto onde haviam duas camas e muitos brinquedos, fazendo-a perceber que era um quarto de crianças. _Dois meninos_, ela afirmou mentalmente ao notar os tipos de brinquedos e o papel de parede. Resolveu tentar entender o que Sesshoumaru queria ali.

-Este era seu quarto?

* * *

**Eu a abracei enquanto estávamos sentados em minha cama, tentando confortá-la com minhas pequenas mãos e ouvi seus soluços momentos depois, fazendo a raiva em mim crescer a cada instante.**

**-Está tudo bem, mamãe.**

**Tentei falar da forma mais firme possível... tentei passar-lhe confiança...**

**Mas, como fazer isso se nem ao menos eu mesmo tinha confiança? Apesar da raiva, eu ainda estava abalado com tudo o que acabara de ouvir. Depois da grande imagem que eu tinha de meu querido pai se desmoronar a minha frente...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**-Durma, InuYasha. – murmurei, suspirando quando, pela milésima vez, ele girou na cama, fazendo-a ranger. **

**-Não consigo!**

**Observei-o levantar-se desajeitadamente e vir até a minha cama.**

**-Não! Não, InuYasha... – suspirei novamente, enquanto ele me empurrava para o lado, implorando por um espaço ao meu lado. Desisti. Fui mais para trás, cedendo uma pequena parte da cama para ele, que pulou satisfeito, procurando por uma posição confortável, como um filhote de animal. – Você tem que aprender a dormir sozinho.**

**-Tenho medo.**

**-Você nunca teve. – disse, revirando os olhos.**

**-Porque o papai estava perto!**

**-Ah, papai... – murmurei com desgosto.**

**Uma semana havia se passado desde o desagradável dia e ele não havia dado nenhum telefonema, nem mesmo aparecido no colégio para nos ver. Claro que eu já imaginava. Devia estar se divertindo com a amante em algum lugar. Talvez já nem morasse mais em Tókio. **

**Olhei para InuYasha. Mamãe apenas havia lhe contado que eles haviam se separado. Não contara que ele a traía a mais de ano. E ele ainda achava que ele voltaria para visita-lo. Acho que nenhum deles, nem mamãe nem meu irmão, imaginavam que ele fosse sumir assim. Mas eu sabia. Desde o momento em que ele saiu por aquela porta eu sabia que nunca mais o veríamos.**

**Um enorme desejo de contar toda a verdade para ele se apossou de mim. Queria que InuYasha soubesse de tudo que eu sabia. De tudo que realmente acontecera. Que nosso amado pai na verdade não passava de um idiota que fazia nossa mãe sofrer. Como eu queria que o ódio se apossasse dele como havia se apossado de mim. Que ele parasse de se iludir com o pensamento de que, um dia, ele voltaria. Queria...**

**-O que foi? – perguntei, ao ouvi-lo soluçar. Ele se virou para mim, e, apesar da falta de claridade no quarto, pude ver o brilho das lágrimas em seus olhos.**

**-Sinto falta dele... – murmurou. – Desde que ele foi embora todo mundo ta diferente. A mamãe não brinca mais comigo e passa o dia trancada no quarto, você está sempre sério e olhando assim – imitou um olhar de preocupação. – pra ela. E eu não tenho mais ninguém para me proteger dos monstros. O poder já não funciona mais.**

**-Poder?**

**-Sim. O poder da família! – disse, abrindo os braços.**

**Sorri por um momento me lembrando da velha brincadeira de meu pai conosco.**

**Foi então que vi o quão egoísta eu estava sendo desejando isso para alguém tão pequeno e inocente.**

**InuYasha chorava juntando toda a dor que devia ter guardado durante aquela semana, molhando meu pijama que agarrara para cobrir o rosto e senti-me culpado por querer arruinar, mais ainda, a vida de meu irmão.**

**Percebi que, ao ocultar a verdade, estaria privando-o de todo o sofrimento e ódio que eu já estava condenado a viver.**

**-Eu vou ficar no lugar do papai, está bem?**

**Senti uma enorme dor no peito quando ele tirou o tecido dos olhos e olhou-me cheio de lágrimas, prontas para rolar novamente.**

**-Vai me proteger e ficar junto de mim?**

**Eu assenti, olhando-o sério, enquanto a raiva dentro de mim apenas aumentava. Ele estava causando tanto sofrimento e provavelmente nem estava se preocupando com isso onde quer que estivesse.**

**-Para sempre, irmão?**

**-Para sempre...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**-Se algum dia você voltar, pode ter certeza de que estarei esperando, pai... Estarei lhe esperando, pronto para minha vingança...**

* * *

-Sim. – ele respondeu depois de passar longos minutos olhando para uma das camas.

Rin não comentou mais. Parou ao lado dele, observando a cama também, se perguntando o que havia de especial ali. Tentou imaginar Sesshoumaru pequeno, deitado naquela mesma cama. Evitou sorrir diante do pensamento. Tudo o que vinha em sua mente era uma miniatura da pessoa que via hoje, com a mesma expressão impassível.

-Não vai me mostrar os outros lugares da casa?

A pergunta foi tão súbita que ele demorou um tempo para assimilar. Não se irritou por Rin ter interrompido suas lembranças, isso era algo que ele achava que nunca iria acontecer. Olhou para ela e encontrou-a sorrindo, e, foi naquele momento, que sentiu sua raiva se esvair por completo pela primeira vez em dez anos.

-Venha. – murmurou, a voz mais suave, e saiu do quarto, sendo seguido por ela.

_Continua..._

* * *

Olá!

Resolvi postar no último dia do ano para poder desejar-lhes uma boa passagem de ano!

Esse capítulo ficou um pouco maior do que os outros, mas eu gostei de escrever. Espero que vocês também gostem.

Agradeço aos comentários: **Nay, Kyka, Lan Ayath, Kagome-chn LP, Nanda Higurashi, Palas Lis, Tomoyo-chan, Pyoko-chan, Kagome Shinomori e Shampoo-chan.**

Eu vou começar a agradecer os comentários pelo e-mail. Sabe, tem gente que lê e fica com ciúme de alguma coisa que escrevi pra outra. u.u

Portanto, deixem seus e-mails para que eu possa responder, tá?

Ah, sim, e podem me adicionar no MSN sim. No meu profile tem meu MSN e yahoo, eu não me importo e adoro conhecer gente nova.

Muitos beijos e um ótimo ano novo!

LittlePrincessRin


	10. Quando As Coisas Começam A Mudar

**Tenshis**

_(Anjos)_

**Capítulo 10: **Quando As Coisas Começam A Mudar

-

-

-Isso está ficando mais complicado do que previ...

-Então você está aí...

-Ah, olá, Kairi-chan.

-Sabe que _ela _está lhe procurando, não?

Um suspiro pôde ser ouvido.

-Sim, eu sei. – fez-se silêncio por um momento. – Kairi-chan...

-Sim?

A menina de cabelos castanhos e profundos olhos azuis parou atrás da outra mulher, seu rosto parcialmente iluminado pela luz da lua cheia, esperando que ela continuasse.

-Isso estava programado?

-O que quer dizer?

O outra girou os olhos diante da pergunta.

-Sabe muito bem o que quero dizer.

-Sabe tão bem quanto eu que nada acontece por acaso quando _ela _está envolvida. – respondeu e sentou-se. – Nada passa por despercebido aos olhos _dela_.

A mulher de cabelos negros sorriu com amargura. Sim, ela sabia. Mas esperava que as coisas estivessem finalmente chegando ao fim. _Depois de tantos anos..._

Olhou para Kairi ao seu lado e esta retribuiu ao olhar, deixando-a perdida por um momento em seus grandes olhos azuis. Quando a viu sorrir de forma acolhedora, segurou-se para não falar tantas coisas que estavam entaladas em sua garganta. Não faria isso com ela. Não novamente. Kairi não era a culpada daquilo tudo. Ninguém era.

-Eu só queria que tivessem me avisado antes... – suspirou.

-Eu disse isso a _ela_, irmã. Mas _ela_ acha que já está envolvida demais com essa situação. – quando viu que ela iria protestar, interrompeu. – Sabe que é verdade. Envolveu-se demais emocionalmente. Nosso trabalho é apenas estar _presente_.

A outra não respondeu e o silêncio reinou.

-Kanna me disse que você ia entrar. – comentou, olhando para o alto.

-Sim. É um caso único, não acha? Merece a atenção de muitos de nós, com certeza.

Novamente, nada foi dito.

Com um suspiro, a menina se levantou e caminhou alguns passos antes de parar e dizer:

-Estão querendo tirá-la do plano. – parou por um momento e olhou para trás, vendo a amiga de olhos arregalados. – Por favor, não deixe que se envolva ainda mais. Não quero que seja castigada, Kikyou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Sim, Kaede-sama. Eu vou voltar logo para casa, não se preocupe, apenas liguei para que não ficasse preocupada. Não, eu não estava com Kagome-chan, sinto muito ter-lhe feito ligar para ela. Sim, sim. Até daqui a pouco, Kaede-sama. – ela desligou o celular e guardou-o.

Sentados na escadaria da varanda de entrada da casa, Rin e Sesshoumaru permaneciam em silêncio, observando a lua cheia.

Estavam na casa a mais de uma hora e já escurecera. Haviam visto todos os cômodos, deixando Rin intrigada com um dos quartos, no qual Sesshoumaru demorou-se mais e pareceu ficar tenso ao entrar. A visita fora silenciosa e ela se limitava apenas a observar e imaginar cada local limpo e habitável.

_É uma linda casa_, pensou ao se virar para trás. Espreguiçou-se e suspirou, olhando discretamente para Sesshoumaru. Será que ele ainda pretendia ficar muito ali? Gostara da visita, apesar de ter sido com uma companhia extremamente silenciosa, mas agora precisava ir pra casa.

-Ah... – começou, mas desistiu.

Ele parecia pensar em algo sério.

Ficou a observá-lo durante um tempo, vendo sua feição sempre fechada. Os braços apoiados nos joelhos, sempre olhando para frente. Sorriu. Era belo, de fato. Seu sorriso se desmanchou ao ouvir um rosnado vindo dele, mas ele não pareceu notar o que fizera e permanecera na mesma posição, pensativo. A impressão que tivera no primeiro dia que se encontraram voltou a sua mente. Sesshoumaru era uma pessoa triste por dentro, mas escondia sobre aquela face congelada. Ele não havia lhe contado nada, mas o modo como agira desde o momento em que se encontraram na rua o havia denunciado. E, afinal, para Rin, que era tão triste quanto ele, não era difícil notar algo assim.

-Está com frio? – ouviu-o perguntar depois de uma rajada de vento passar e ela estremecer.

-Ah... – sorriu sem graça. – Um pouco.

Ficou surpresa quando ele a olhou e estendeu-lhe o próprio casaco. Aceitou e cobriu-se com ele, sem vesti-lo.

-Diga-me, Rin... – ela olhou-o e viu que ele voltara a olhar para frente. – Você tem algum segredo que nunca contou a ninguém?

Arregalou ainda mais os olhos e baixou a cabeça, mantendo-se em silêncio. Por que ele estava perguntando aquilo agora? Lembrou-se do que Kikyou havia lhe dito na primeira vez que se viram. _Todos nós temos os nossos segredos..._

Foram palavras que ficaram marcadas em sua memória. Acreditava agora que todo mundo guardava um segredo apenas consigo, por menor que fosse.

-Acho que todos têm segredos... – ela respondeu depois de pensar um pouco.

-Por que acha que as pessoas guardam segredos umas das outras?

Aquela era uma boa pergunta. Talvez porque o ser humano não confiasse em absoluto em ninguém. Tivesse medo da descriminação. Ela tivera.

-Uma vez me disseram... – Rin começou, lembrando-se do que ouvira hoje. – Uma vez me disseram que algumas pessoas escondem coisas porque, quando ninguém sabe, é mais fácil para elas fingir que nunca aconteceu.

Silêncio se fez por alguns segundos e o vento pareceu aumentar. As casas da vizinhança começaram a se perder na escuridão à medida que seus moradores mergulhavam em seus sonhos apenas para começar mais um dia na manhã seguinte.

-Quando você conta seu segredo para alguém... – ela continuou. -... O peso da realidade que existe nele recai sobre você.

Aquelas haviam sido palavras que a Dra. Kanna havia lhe dito e que ela havia compreendido muito bem. Apesar de não ter contado tudo e sem muitos detalhes, ao contar para Sango sobre seu pai, havia experimentado boa parte do peso dele. Mesmo já sendo muito doloroso sem contar a ninguém, quando contara, sentiu-se revivendo tudo aquilo novamente.

-Talvez seja verdade. – Sesshoumaru disse, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Rin apenas ficou a observá-lo, tentando entender o porquê daquela pergunta.

-_Você_ tem algum? – ele ouviu-a perguntar.

-_Algum_? – voltou-se para ela, deparando-se com uma expressão que nunca havia visto na face de dela.

-Segredo. – disse, sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos.

Os dois encararam-se por instantes, até que ele sorriu de lado, adorando a expressão decidida e séria que havia no rosto dela.

-Todos temos, certo?

Entendendo que a intenção dele era confundi-la, Rin se manteve em silêncio e os dois voltaram a apenas se olhar. Como numa brincadeira para ver quem piscaria primeiro.

-Bom... – ela quebrou o silêncio e soltou um suspiro, espreguiçando-se. – Não sei você, mas eu preciso ir para casa.

Ele apenas concordou e levantou-se, olhando para a lua cheia.

-Está uma bela noite, ne? – ela perguntou, sorrindo para ele.

-Sim, está sim. – respondeu, agradecendo a si mesmo mais uma vez por ter pedido que ela lhe acompanhasse até ali. – Venha, vou levá-la para casa.

Caminhando até o carro, Sesshoumaru não podia deixar de pensar em quanto tempo tinha que não se sentia leve daquela forma. Enquanto visitavam os cômodos da casa, apesar do peso de estar naquele lugar novamente, a presença de Rin quebrava o gelo e lhe dava uma enorme sensação de leveza.

Quando pararam em frente à casa, Rin desceu do carro e entregou o casaco à ele.

-Você vai ficar bem? – ela ouviu-o perguntou e abaixou-se para olhá-lo pela janela.

-Vou, sim. – respondeu sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru concordou e preparou o carro para dar a partida, quando ouviu-a dizer:

-_Você _vai?

Olhou para ela e encontrou-a sorrindo de forma feliz e, ao mesmo tempo, travessa. Sorriu de lado e deu a partida, acenando de longe e vendo-a permanecer parada em frente à casa.

Rin entrou apenas quando o carro sumiu de vista e encontrou Kaede sentada no sofá.

-Boa noite, Kaede-sama. Sinto muito pelo atraso.

-Ah, querida. – a velha senhora se levantou e sorriu para ela. – Tudo bem, não se preocupe.

Sempre soubera que Rin era responsável o suficiente para não precisar de ninguém atrás dela. Não perguntava nada, desde que ela ligasse dizendo que estava bem.

-Vou esquentar a comida para você.

-Ah, não se preocupe. – ela respondeu e correu para a cozinha. – Eu faço isso.

A senhora apenas sorriu e caminhou para a escada, na intenção de ir para o próprio quarto.

-Kaede-sama? – ela virou-se para trás e encontrou a menina olhando-a da porta da cozinha, sorrindo. – Pode me fazer companhia?

Tentando evitar demonstrar a confusão que sentiu e a felicidade que veio logo depois, Kaede apenas assentiu e seguiu-a para a cozinha, se mantendo em silêncio por um momento, não tendo a menor idéia do que dizer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quando estacionou o carro, Sesshoumaru continuou sentado durante algum tempo.

Será que Toga havia ido para um hotel?

Depois da incrível sensação de leveza que Rin lhe trouxera, tudo que menos queria era encontrar com aquele homem agora.

Abriu a porta do carro e saiu, trancando-o com o controle preso à chave. Olhou para a casa. Estava mergulhada na escuridão. Talvez, se Toga tivesse ficado na casa, estivesse dormindo. A possibilidade lhe deu um pouco de esperança e disposição para entrar.

Jogou a chave em cima da mesa perto da porta após fechá-la e pendurou o casaco.

-Gosta de ficar no escuro como se fosse um ladrão?

-Estava esperando você voltar.

-Que bom vê-lo preocupado com a minha segurança. – respondeu sem o menor humor, indo em direção à cozinha. – Como pode ver, estou bem, pode ir dormir agora.

InuYasha resmungou algo e seguiu-o, sentando-se à mesa, observando o irmão abrir a geladeira em busca de algo para comer. O silêncio predominou durante dois minutos, até que o mais novo se irritou e começou:

-Você me deixou sozinho. – disse, como uma criança. – Eu tive que sair com eles e _conversar _com ele! Você foi embora e não se importou nem um pouco em como iríamos ficar!

Ignorando as reclamações, Sesshoumaru preparou seu sanduíche, colocou suco em um copo e sentou-se à mesa, em frente ao irmão, começando a comer.

-Está me ouvindo, Sesshoumaru? – o tom de voz foi mais alto e isso fez com que o mais velho lançasse um olhar de censura a ele.

-Eu não estou surdo, InuYasha. Ouço muito bem. – respondeu, soltando a comida no prato e encostando-se à cadeira. – Fale baixo, ou vai acordar todo mundo.

O outro se manteve calado diante daquele aviso e os dois ficaram se encarando.

-Você devia ter ficado conosco. – foi o comentário depois de alguns segundos.

-Se você não tem a capacidade de enfrentá-lo, não é problema meu. _Vocês _não têm.

Mais silêncio.

InuYasha sabia que era verdade e não iria protestar com relação àquilo. Suspirou. Havia sido tão ruim. Só de lembrar, se arrepiava e sentia seu estômago revirar.

-Não quer saber como foi? – perguntou, vendo o irmão levantar-se depois de terminar de comer e colocar a louça na pia.

-Não, não quero.

A resposta foi curta e grossa, fazendo o mais novo não comentar. Sentia-se _bem_._ Rin_ havia lhe proporcionado paz depois de tantos anos mergulhado em ódio. _Ela_ havia lhe trazido o que jamais achava ser capaz de voltar a sentir. E queria aproveitar aquela sensação o máximo que pudesse.

Caminhou em direção à saída da cozinha e parou ao encostar-se à porta. Sem olhar para o irmão, perguntou:

-_Ele _está dormindo aqui?

A resposta demorou a vir, fazendo-o entender qual seria.

-Sim. – InuYasha murmurou. – Sabe, eu cheguei a achar que ele seria cara-de-pau o suficiente para querer dormir no mesmo quarto que mamãe. – o comentário fez Sesshoumaru arregalar os olhos. – Mas acho que alguma noção da vida ele ainda tem.

Os dois sorriram de forma sarcástica e o mais velho se retirou, murmurando um desejo de boa noite.

Quando InuYasha se viu novamente sozinho no local, o sorriso morreu e uma expressão de angustia se fez em seu rosto. Quanto tempo eles teriam que agüentar aquela presença ali?

As lembranças daquela noite tomaram sua mente sem que pudesse evitar e a angustia aumentou, fazendo-o levantar-se dali depressa e ir para seu quarto dormir, querendo parar de pensar naquilo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Dentro do carro, os três presentes se mantinham em silêncio, todos nervosos com o acontecimento anterior na casa.**

**-Bom... – Toga tentou iniciar uma conversa. – Aonde querem ir? Ao velho restaurante que sempre íamos?**

**Ninguém respondeu. InuYasha olhava, do banco de trás, para a mãe, que estava sentada na carona, esperando que ela respondesse. Notou o quanto ela tentava disfarçar o tremor e nervosismo por estar naquela situação, tão perto do ex-marido.**

**-Ora, vamos. Se ninguém falar nada, não sei para onde devo ir.**

**-Aquele restaurante fechou. – InuYasha respondeu rápido, querendo que ele se calasse.**

**-Oh, certo... – o homem disse, olhando o filho pelo retrovisor.**

**Era impossível não notar o ar pesado que se estabelecera no local desde a briga com Sesshoumaru. Tinha que admitir que não esperava aquela atitude vinda dele. Tanto ele quanto o mais novo haviam crescido muito desde que os vira pela última vez.**

**Lembrava-se bem de como os dois o adoravam e estavam sempre seguindo-o pela casa. _Sim, eram bons tempos..._**

**Mas as coisas haviam mudado. Ele havia perdido dez anos da vida de seus filhos e muita coisa estava diferente, mas estava disposto a descobrir tudo o que acontecera naquele meio tempo. Afinal, havia sido para isso que voltara.**

**-Então, onde querem ir?**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Após decidirem-se por um restaurante próximo a casa, os três fizeram os pedidos e ficaram em completo silêncio quando o garçom se retirou.**

**-Me conte, InuYasha. – Toga começou novamente. – Como está indo na escola?**

**Demorou um pouco até que ele conseguisse raciocinar a perguntar e formulasse uma resposta, respondendo apenas quando tinha certeza de que sua voz não sairia fraca diante do pai.**

**-Bem. Está tudo bem.**

**-Não está tendo problemas com nenhuma matéria? – o pai sorria, deixando-o ainda mais intimidado.**

**-N... – parou por um momento, limpando a garganta e tentando se acalmar. – Não, não estou.**

**As respostas curtas deixaram Toga sem mais perguntas, fazendo-os voltarem ao silêncio.**

**Izayoi baixou a cabeça quando sentiu sua saia ser agarrada e puxada delicadamente. Uma menininha de pouco menos de cinco anos sorria para ela e tentava pegar o arranjo de flores que enfeitava a mesa.**

**-Você quer isso? – perguntou, pegando o arranjo e mostrando a ela. Sorriu quando a menina assentiu e esticou os pequenos bracinhos tentando tomar as flores das mãos dela. – Não acha que já tem muitas nas mãos?**

**A menina tinha outros três arranjos que provavelmente pegara de outras mesas e algumas flores caíam de suas mãos, por não conseguir segurar todas.**

**-Dá! – ela pediu, ficando nas pontas dos pés e apoiando-se no colo de Izayoi.**

**InuYasha apenas observava a cena, achando graça da criança desajeitada tentando subir no colo da mãe. Aquilo lhe fazia lembrar de bons momentos de sua infância. Momentos que aconteceram antes de todos os problemas se iniciarem.**

**Olhou em direção ao pai ao se lembrar dessa época e o encontrou estranhamente nervoso e inquieto na cadeira, olhando para todos os lados, menos para Izayoi e a menina.**

**-Dááá! – a criança pediu mais alto, fazendo-o desviar sua atenção de Toga para ela novamente.**

**-Tome, tome. Aqui está. – ela entregou as flores para a menina após enrolá-las em um lenço que tirara da bolsa.**

**A criança abriu um sorriso enorme e abraçou as flores, dando um pequeno beijo no rosto de Izayoi e descendo de seu colo. Ajeitou o vestido no corpo graciosamente, colocou uma das flores na mão dela e direcionou seus grandes olhos verdes para InuYasha, que ficou surpreso quando ela andou até onde ele estava sentado e estendeu-lhe o buquê.**

**-Tó! – disse sorrindo.**

**-O que?**

**-Pra você! – disse, colocando parte das flores no colo dele e sorrindo.**

**Ele apenas ficou a observar, ora a criança, ora o conteúdo em cima de suas pernas. Não sabendo muito bem como reagir diante daquilo, murmurou um agradecimento e passou a mão nos cabelos loiros, despenteando-os. A menina riu e colocou a mão na cabeça, ajeitando os cachos.**

**-Hina! – uma mulher se aproximou da mesa, pegando a criança no colo. – Que susto você me deu! Não pode sair andando pelo restaurante dessa forma, querida.**

**-Olha, mamãe! – ela estendeu o buquê, mostrando-o à mãe. – Eu consegui um montão!**

**A mulher riu diante do entusiasmo dela e concordou, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Olhou para os três sentados à mesa e sorriu.**

**-Sinto muito se ela os incomodou. Parei de olhá-la por dois segundos e ela sumiu.**

**-Oh, tudo bem. – Izayoi sorriu. – Ela é uma graça.**

**A mãe sorriu e notou as flores no colo de InuYasha e dela, notando que não havia nenhuma com o outro homem, que parecia bastante incomodado com a presença da menina.**

**-Querida, você esqueceu de dar flores para o moço? – disse para a filha, indicando Toga com a cabeça.**

**Hina olhou para a mãe, depois para o homem sentado à mesa, que, pela primeira vez, a encarou de volta e, para a surpresa de todos, ela deixou de sorrir e escondeu o rosto no pescoço da mãe.**

**Sem saber como agir depois da atitude inesperada da filha, a mulher apenas sorriu para eles e se afastou com ela, deixando a mesa em silêncio.**

**InuYasha acompanhou o trajeto delas até sua própria mesa e notou a menina observando-o durante todo o caminho. Segurou um suspiro, percebendo que voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Olhou para a mãe, que observava Toga pelo canto dos olhos. Olhou-o também, vendo que ele parecia melhor agora que a criança havia se afastado. Qual era o problema dele com a menina, afinal?**

**-Os pratos que os senhores pediram. – o garçom apareceu, colocando a comida na mesa.**

**Suspirou. Aquele seria um longo dia.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Deitado na cama, InuYasha observou as flores, colocadas pela mãe num jarro em cima de sua mesa, e sorriu ligeiramente diante da inocência daquela menina.

Olhou para o teto e suspirou. Amanhã acordaria mais cedo do que o de costume e iria para o colégio, nem que tivesse que ficar parado na frente do portão. Não queria encontrar com ele de novo. Pelo menos não pela manhã.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

O relógio despertou às quatro da manhã e InuYasha levantou num pulo, desligando-o para que ninguém acordasse com o barulho.

Tomou um banho frio para acordar melhor e trocou de roupa, tentando ser o mais rápido possível por não saber a hora que o pai acordaria.

Pegou o material do colégio e caminhou até a porta, respirando fundo antes de abri-la. Andou pelo corredor silenciosamente e desceu as escadas devagar.

Parou ao notar que a luz da cozinha estava acesa. Fez alguns xingamentos em sua mente e tentou imaginar como chegaria a porta de saída da casa, sem ser visto por quem quer que estivesse na cozinha. Suspirou. Não teria jeito.

Andou devagar até lá e parou na porta, sentindo um misto de surpresa e alívio ao ver o irmão mais velho observando o conteúdo da geladeira, como se estivesse se decidindo se comeria ou não.

-Bom dia, InuYasha.

-Bom dia. – respondeu, adentrando no local e sentando-se à mesa, tentando fazer seu coração desacelerar. – Por que acordou tão cedo?

-Pela mesma razão que você. – respondeu simplesmente e virou-se para ele. – Vai querer carona?

-Podemos parar em algum lugar antes para tomar café? – perguntou, notando algo de diferente no irmão.

-Sim. – passou por ele e saiu da cozinha. – Venha, quero sair logo daqui.

InuYasha apenas concordou e o seguiu.

Os dois ficaram o caminho todo em silêncio, observando o dia, ainda escuro, até Sesshoumaru parar em uma lanchonete onde apenas iam executivos que tinham que acordar cedo e os dois sentaram-se.

-Você está diferente. - o mais novo comentou finalmente.

-_Diferente_?

-Sim. O que você tem?

Os dois ficaram se encarando, até que InuYasha viu o que estava mudado no irmão. Havia certa... serenidade vinda dele. Serenidade? Sorriu com o próprio pensamento.

-Acho que é você quem está ficando louco, irmãozinho. Fica sorrindo para o nada. – Sesshoumaru comentou, voltando-se para o cardápio à sua frente.

-O que você ficou fazendo até àquela hora ontem? – perguntou, olhando para o próprio cardápio.

O mais velho olhou pelo canto dos olhos e chamou um garçom.

-Não acho que isso seja de sua conta. – respondeu, dizendo ao garçom seu pedido.

Os dois se mantiveram em silêncio, distraindo-se com outras coisas ao redor da lanchonete.

InuYasha viu uma família sentada próxima à janela, com algumas malas ao redor, fazendo-o pensar que iriam viajar para algum lugar. Haviam duas crianças mais ou menos da idade da menina de ontem, ambas dormindo no colo dos pais.

-Sabe... – começou, sem tirar os olhos deles. – Ontem eu notei uma coisa um pouco estranha no papai.

A forma como o chamou fez com que os dois ficassem em silêncio mais uma vez por alguns segundos e depois o mais novo voltou a falar, tentando ignorar o que ele mesmo disse.

-Quando estávamos no restaurante, uma menina de uns cinco, talvez seis anos, se perdeu dos pais e ficou conversando com mamãe. Eu não entendi muito bem, mas ele pareceu muito incomodado com a presença dela ali. – disse, olhando para o irmão para ver se este prestava atenção. – Como se ela fosse conhecida dele ou lhe fizesse lembrar de algo que não gosta, entende?

-E daí? – retrucou, não vendo sentido no que o pai fez nem muito menos na razão de o irmão estar contando-lhe aquilo.

-Nada. Eu só achei esquisito.

Sesshoumaru não comentou e ninguém mais falou nada durante a refeição. Apesar de não ter muito sentido, a história da menina o havia deixado curioso. Por que ele iria se incomodar com a presença de uma simples criança? _Talvez ele tenha algum filho perdido por aí..._, pensou de forma sarcástica. Não seria nenhuma surpresa.

-Onde vai querer que eu lhe deixe? – perguntou quando entraram no carro.

-Pode ser no colégio mesmo. Fico lá até o horário da aula.

-Certo. – deu a partida e não falou mais nada.

-Não vai mesmo me contar onde estava ontem?

-Estava em nossa antiga casa, InuYasha. – respondeu, rodando os olhos diante da insistência.

O irmão mais novo o olhou um pouco surpreso. Havia tanto tempo que não pensava naquela casa. Quando se mudaram, deixaram tudo para trás, móveis, brinquedos. Mas não conseguiram deixar o que mais queriam. As lembranças.

Suspirou.

-Foi fazer o que lá?

-Apenas ver como estava.

-Por acaso... – ele começou, lembrando-se de algo que Kagome havia lhe dito, mas lhe pareceu absurdo demais e resolveu ignorar. – Nada, esqueça.

-Fale logo. – Sesshoumaru insistiu, girando os olhos novamente. – Sabe que odeio isso.

-Bah... – murmurou. – É que Kagome comentou comigo no telefone que a velha Kaede havia ligado para ela para saber de Rin. Eu só achei que talvez vocês estivessem juntos, mas é um pouco absurdo.

O mais velho sorriu de lado. Sim, parecia um absurdo. Afinal, por que ele e Rin estariam sozinhos juntos? Não fazia o menor sentido nem para ele, muito menos para InuYasha.

As lembranças da noite anterior o atingiram e ele teve vontade de sorrir mais. O que aquela garota possuía que o fazia se sentir tão calmo e leve? O que nela o atraía tanto desde o primeiro dia em que se viram? Porque algo o atraía tremendamente.

Estacionou no estacionamento e saiu do carro.

-Hoje sairá no horário normal, ne? – o mais novo perguntou.

-Sim. – respondeu.

Os dois se despediram e seguiram caminhos contrários, até que InuYasha ouviu o irmão chamá-lo e se virou.

-À que horas é a entrada de vocês?

-Às sete. Por quê?

-Hm. Por nada. – murmurou e voltou a caminhar em direção ao prédio de seu curso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ao adentrar na sala de aula, Sesshoumaru sentou-se em uma das carteiras e ficou olhando pela janela, tentando pensar em algo para fazer que ocupasse o resto de sua tarde.

Talvez fosse ao cinema. Sim, havia tempo que não ia. Aquilo ocuparia boa parte de sua tarde e depois poderia voltar para casa. E se Toga viesse perturbá-lo, dava-lhe um soco na cara.

-Simples. – murmurou para si mesmo.

-O que é simples? – a voz de Kikyou soou da porta da sala e ele a observou entrando. – O que faz aqui tão cedo? O sol ainda nem nasceu direito.

-Estava sem sono. – respondeu, notando a aparente seriedade dela.

-Entendo. Poderia ter ficado em casa assistindo TV ao invés de vir para o curso, não acha? – ela comentou, enquanto organizava o material em cima da mesa do professor.

-Não, não acho. – ele respondeu. – Você está bem?

Só então Kikyou levantou a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos, fazendo-o notar a falta de expressão que vira em seu rosto no dia em que se conheceram e que há muito não via mais. Ela então abriu um sorriso. Um sorriso amigável, como os que sempre dava, mas que não foi capaz de tirar a sensação de que algo estava errado de Sesshoumaru.

-Estou, sim. Por que pergunta?

Ele não respondeu, limitando-se a encará-la. Aquilo pareceu deixá-la um pouco inquieta e ela logo desviou o olhar.

-Bom, eu tenho que ir até a sala dos professores buscar um material que esqueci. – disse, caminhando em direção a saída. – Falamos durante a aula.

Mais uma vez ele se manteve em silêncio e a observou sair da sala, tendo a impressão de que algo muito errado estava acontecendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Bom dia, Kaede-sama. – Rin sorriu para a senhora ao entrar na cozinha.

-Bom dia, querida. Dormiu bem?

-Sim! – respondeu, esticando os braços. – Muito bem! E a senhora?

-Sim, sim. – ela respondeu. – Foi uma ótima noite.

As duas sorriram uma para a outra e Kaede começou a servir o café da manhã.

Depois que chegara em casa, Rin e ela haviam conversado muito durante a noite. Conversaram sobre a psicóloga que Kikyou indicara, sobre a cidade e o dia-a-dia das duas. Havia sido uma conversa como nunca tiveram antes e isso as tinha deixado muito felizes.

-Quando irá ver a Dra. Kanna novamente, querida?

-Apenas na semana que vem, Kaede-sama. – respondeu sorrindo.

A buzina de um carro em frente à casa chamou a atenção das duas e Rin terminou o suco depressa, tossindo forte ao engasgar.

-Calma, calma, Rin-chan. – a velha senhora aconselhou, recebendo um beijo da menina na testa.

-Desculpe. – murmurou. – Até mais tarde, Kaede-sama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

-E como foi ontem no seu compromisso, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou, quando chegaram ao colégio.

-Foi tudo bem. Não tão desagradável quanto eu imaginei que seria.

-Que bom.

-Bom dia, Kagome.

-Bom dia, InuYasha. – respondeu, dando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios. – Oh, é mesmo. Kaede-sama me ligou ontem à noite procurando por você, Rin-chan.

-Sim, eu sei. – sorriu sem graça. – Eu encontrei com Sesshoumaru-sama e fomos até uma antiga construção juntos, por isso me atrasei.

-Quê? – InuYasha parecia perplexo.

-O que? – Rin olhou-o, não entendendo a razão daquela reação.

O mais novo ficou olhando para o nada, perplexo com o fato de que seu pensamento não estava errado afinal. _E ele não falou nada!_

-Foram na antiga casa deles? – Kagome perguntou.

-Sim. Era muito bonita. – disse, lembrando-se da noite anterior e sorrindo.

-Ah, eu sempre quis conhecer!

-Conhecer o que? – a voz de Sesshoumaru soou atrás deles.

Quando Rin se virou para olhá-lo, encontrou-o lhe encarando de uma forma que a fez enrubescer. Baixou o olhar e se manteve olhando para o chão.

-A antiga casa de vocês! – respondeu sorrindo. – Leva Rin-chan, mas não a mim! Quero ir lá um dia, Sesshoumaru-sama.

-Peça a InuYasha para levá-la. – respondeu, sem deixar de observar a outra menina.

Kagome percebeu os olhares e alargou o sorriso, puxando o namorado para longe dali.

Quando os dois se afastaram o suficiente, Sesshoumaru se aproximou um pouco mais da menina, percebendo que ela pareceu tremer com aquilo. Um discreto sorriso surgiu em sua face.

-Rin?

O tremor foi extremamente visível dessa vez. O simples soar de sua voz causava aquela reação na menina?

-Por que está olhando para o chão, menina?

Quando ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou, seu rosto avermelhado pela vergonha, ele sentiu um choque dentro de si mesmo. _Como é linda._

-Bom dia, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela murmurou, esforçando-se para não desviar o olhar.

-Bom dia. – ele respondeu, educadamente. – Sua avó não brigou com você por ter chegado em casa tarde ontem?

-Ah! Não, não! – respondeu, abrindo um sorriso. – Não se preocupe.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e ficou a observá-la, notando o rubor em sua face aumentar.

-Está com vergonha de mim, Rin? – ele perguntou aproximando-se mais, divertindo-se quando ela arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãos no rosto, tentando esconder a vermelhidão.

-Eu... ah...

-Bom dia, Rin-chan. Sesshoumaru-sama. – Sango aproximou-se dos dois, sorrindo.

Escondendo a irritação pela interrupção, Sesshoumaru respondeu ao cumprimento, vendo Kagome e InuYasha voltarem a se juntar a eles quando viram que outra pessoa atrapalhara a conversa.

-Rin-chan, você está bem? – ela perguntou, notando a face vermelha da menina.

-Ah... – Rin olhou para todos os presentes, balançando ligeiramente a cabeça. – Sim, sim. Está tudo bem, Sango-chan. Bom dia.

-Ei, InuYasha deu a idéia de irmos fazer alguma coisa depois da aula. O que acham? – Kagome perguntou.

-Claro! Para irmos aonde? – Sango perguntou sorrindo.

-Que tal ao cinema? – Rin sugeriu, animando-se mais com a própria idéia. – Tem tanto tempo que não vou ao cinema!

-Sim! – Sango sorriu mais. – Vamos todos! Sesshoumaru-sama vai também, não é?

-Claro. Eu já estava pensando em ir de qualquer forma.

-Ótimo, ótimo! – Kagome pulou de animação. – Oh, Miroku! – sorriu mais ao ver o amigo chegando. – Miroku, Miroku! Vamos todos ao cinema!

-Oh, ok. – ele murmurou.

-Você está bem, cara? Ontem você foi embora parecendo um morto-vivo. – InuYasha comentou.

-Claro. Estou sem material, sem meu tênis novinho, sem dinheiro nem documentos. Mas bem. Meus amigos saíram correndo e me deixaram pra trás. Mas eu estou bem. Está tudo bem. – murmurou.

Todos ficaram olhando para ele por um momento e depois voltaram a conversar entre si, combinando como seria o encontro mais tarde e ignorando sua presença.

O sinal soou e eles se despediram, indo para a sala de aula.

Rin sentou-se em uma das cadeiras no fundo da sala, não conseguindo deixar de pensar em Sesshoumaru. O que havia nele que a fazia se sentir daquela forma? Sentira uma súbita vergonha com aproximação dele e um estranho tremor a cada passo que ele dava em sua direção. O que era aquilo e por que estava acontecendo agora?

O professor entrou, desviando seus pensamentos e anunciando a presença de uma nova aluna na sala. Uma bela menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis entrou, parando ao lado dele e sorrindo para todos.

-Esta é Yamashina Kairi.

_Continua..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Olá!

Quase um ano depois, eu resolvi atualizar!

Eu sinto muito pela demora, mas eu não conseguia de jeito nenhum escrever este capítulo.

Mas eu finalmente terminei e espero que gostem. Com certeza atualizarei mais rápido desta vez, já que o próximo capítulo já está em andamento.

Eu agradeço aos que ainda tiverem paciência para ler e comentar na minha fic.

Agradeço a Lis-sama por ter me ajudado com o sobrenome da Kairi. Obrigada, Lis-sama!

Obrigada pelos comentários: **Shampoo-chan**_ (Rin-chan também adora a Poo-chan!)_**, Nanda Higurashi, Kagome-Chan LP, Gheisinha Kinomoto, Yumi Takashi, Tomoyo-chan, Lan Ayath, Kagome Shinomori **_(Obrigada por non desistir de mim T.T Demorou, mas está aqui!)_**, Kayene, Nimue Ap Dumnonia, Hinata-chan, Harue, Kittie, Kyouyama Anna, Palas Lis **_(Rin-chan gosta muito da Lis-sama!)_**, Mah-Sama e Kagome. **

Sinto muito tê-las feito esperar. Espero que valha a pena!

Beijos,

LittlePrincessRin


	11. Encontro Com O Passado

**Dedicado a Lis-sama, que completa 20 aninhos hoje! Parabéns, Lis-sama!**

-

-

**Tenshis**

_(Anjos)_

**Capítulo 11: **Encontro Com O Passado

-

-

Enquanto as aulas passavam, Sesshoumaru não conseguia deixar de pensar na expressão envergonhada de Rin quando o vira no colégio. Desde quando ela se sentia daquela forma com relação a ele? Talvez nem mesmo ela soubesse. Talvez, assim como para ele, tudo tivesse mudado para ela a partir do momento em que se encontraram na rua ontem. A partir do momento em que ele viu o que tinha de tão especial naquela menina.

Sempre sentira muito interesse e curiosidade por Rin. Algo nela lhe chamava extremamente a atenção. Mas, fora apenas no dia anterior que se dera conta de que o interesse e a curiosidade haviam se tornado _algo mais_.

Um meio sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

Estava na hora de tomar uma atitude com relação a isso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Então, Kairi-chan... – Kagome iniciou uma conversa com a menina que sentara ao seu lado durante as aulas. – Posso lhe chamar assim?

Com um sorriso gracioso que encantaria qualquer um, Kairi concordou com a cabeça e observou de lado quando Sango e Rin se aproximaram também.

-Kairi-chan veio de onde?

-De um colégio interno. – respondeu de forma rápida, sem deixar de sorrir. – Seu nome é Kagome, ne? – perguntou, vendo-a concordar com a cabeça em seguida. Direcionou seu olhar para Sango e Rin, que se mantinham em silêncio até o momento.

-Ah! – Rin sorriu sem graça percebendo que não havia se apresentado. – Meu nome é Rin.

-Eu sou Sango.

-Ah, é um prazer conhecê-las.

Quando Kairi sorriu, as imagens de Kanna e Kikyou vieram na mente de Rin. _O mesmo sorriso enigmático..._, pensou. O mesmo sorriso que lhe dava a impressão de que elas sabiam tudo sobre você. Que podiam saber o que você falaria antes mesmo que pensasse em dizer.

-Por favor, sentem-se em seus lugares. – o professor disse ao entrar na sala.

-Durante o intervalo poderemos conversar mais, ne? – Sango propôs, sorrindo para a nova aluna, que apenas concordou. – Vamos sentar, Rin-chan.

-Tá...

Quando se virou para seguí-la, não conseguiu deixar de olhar para trás e observar Kairi que, estranhamente, também a observava com um belo sorriso no rosto. Era a mesma sensação de conforto também, não era? A mesma sensação de bem-estar que as duas lhe proporcionavam, esta menina também trazia consigo. _Em Tókio tem muita gente parecida..._, pensou, rindo depois da própria estupidez.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Com o fim das primeiras aulas, Sango chamou Kairi para acompanhá-las e apresentou-lhe InuYasha e Miroku.

-Temos que procurar por Sesshoumaru-sama e combinar melhor sobre o cinema, Inu-chan. – Kagome falou, agarrando-se ao braço do namorado. – Que filme iremos ver? Um romance?

-Bom, seja qual filme for, eu estou sem dinheiro nenhum. Terei que passar em casa e ver se meu pai libera alguma coisa. – Miroku se lamentou com um suspiro.

-Então vamos todos para casa antes e nos encontramos mais tarde no cinema, ne? – ela sugeriu, ouvindo o namorado soltar alguns resmungos. – Você e Sesshoumaru-sama podem ir lá para casa e almoçar comigo. – convidou rapidamente, percebendo a besteira que havia dito. – Venha, vamos procurá-lo e falar com ele.

Quando os dois começaram a se afastar para procurar pelo irmão mais velho, Rin teve que controlar a vontade de ir junto. Balançou a cabeça levemente, tentando afastar o rubor que começava a se formar em sua face. O que estava acontecendo com ela afinal? Só de imaginar Sesshoumaru em sua mente sentia seu rosto aquecido. Aquilo não podia ser...? Ou será que podia?

-Rin-chan, vamos nos sentar ali. – Sango disse ao lado de Kairi, chamando sua atenção.

-Ah. Certo. – concordou com a cabeça, livrando-se daqueles pensamentos. Devia estar ficando maluca. Pensaria naquilo mais tarde.

-Está tudo bem, Rin-sama? – ouviu Miroku perguntar ao seu lado e sorriu para ele.

-Está sim. – respondeu, respirando fundo e olhando para a amiga, que estava mais à frente conversando com a nova aluna. – Kohaku-kun não veio hoje também?

-Parece que não. – o outro suspirou. – Sango lhe contou o que está acontecendo, ne?

-Sim. Depois daquele dia, acho difícil de alguém não saber. – murmurou, referindo-se ao dia em que Kohaku tentara bater nas duas. Sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar-se do soco que quase recebera e, sentiu um maior ainda ao se lembrar do toque de Sesshoumaru em seu rosto. Balançou a cabeça. Não. Não iria pensar nele.

-É verdade. – concordou, olhando com curiosidade para a menina quando ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo querer afastar algum pensamento.

-Faz quase duas semanas que ele não aparece, ne?

-Sim. Eu estou achando que ele sumiu de casa. – ele falou, olhando Sango conversando animada com Kairi.

Rin não fez nenhum comentário. Apesar de tudo, a amiga parecia bem agora, não? Sorriu. Sim, tudo melhoraria logo.

-Venha, Miroku! – chamou, correndo até elas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Então, Kairi-chan, vai querer ir conosco? – Kagome perguntou quando a última aula do dia terminou e todos começaram a se retirar da sala.

-Ah, eu adoraria. Mas preciso falar com minha prima antes.

Os seis pararam no portão do colégio e ficaram esperando por Sesshoumaru enquanto tentavam convencê-la a acompanhá-los no passeio.

A buzina do carro do irmão chamou a atenção de InuYasha e todos se aproximaram do veículo.

-Onde você mora, Kairi-chan?

-Com minha prima naquela rua do outro lado do colégio. – respondeu sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir aquilo daquela menina que lhe lembrava tanto Kikyou quando sorria. E Kikyou também morava por ali, não era?

Como que adivinhando seus pensamentos, Kairi sorriu para ele e comentou:

-Ela dá aula no curso atrás do colégio. O nome dela é Kikyou.

-Ah! Você é prima dela? – Rin perguntou sorrindo.

-Sim. Você a conhece?

-Sim, sim. Ela dá aula para Sesshoumaru-sama, não? – perguntou, abaixando-se para olhar o rapaz dentro do carro pela janela, vendo-o encará-la de volta. Teve que se controlar de forma absurda para não corar diante daquele olhar.

-Então vou te dar meu telefone e você me liga se for conosco, certo? – Kagome falou, anotando o número do telefone em um papel e entregando a ela.

A menina apenas concordou e acenou para eles, sorrindo mais para o irmão mais velho, e foi embora.

-Ela é uma graça, ne? – Sango disse depois que ela havia se afastado o suficiente.

-Sim! – Kagome concordou animada. – Então vamos nos encontrar em frente ao cinema, tá? Às quatro! Não se atrasem!

InuYasha entrou com a namorada dentro do carro após se despedirem de Sango e Miroku, notando que Rin relutava um pouco em sentar no banco da frente.

-Algum problema, Rin-chan? – a amiga perguntou, colocando o rosto próximo à janela para olhar a amiga.

-Ah... – ela corou. Abriu a porta e sentou-se de uma vez, sem olhar para a pessoa ao seu lado. – Está tudo bem.

Evitando sorrir, Sesshoumaru deu a partida, notando como a menina se esforçava em olhar para todos os lugares, menos para ele, amassando o tecido da saia entre as mãos.

-Rin-chan, quer se trocar na minha casa? – Kagome perguntou.

Quando ia virar-se para olhar a amiga e responder, o olhar de Rin passou rapidamente por Sesshoumaru, notando um meio sorriso na face dele. Arqueou as sobrancelhas. Por que ele estava sorrindo?

Parecendo notar que ela o olhava, ele tirou os olhos da direção por um momento e encarou-a, um pequeno sorriso ainda em sua face. Sentiu seu rosto corar quando ele a olhou de cima a baixo e depois voltou a atenção para as ruas. Aquele olhar que recebera da primeira vez que o vira e que a fizera se sentir tão pequena e constrangida.

-Rin-chan?

-Ah... – ela desviou o olhar dele para os dois no banco de trás. – Acho que vou para casa, Kagome-chan. Passo na sua casa quando estiver pronta, tá? Vou ficar um pouco com Kaede-sama.

A outra sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

-Decidiram o filme que vão assistir? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Rin voltou a olhar para frente, esperando que alguém respondesse a ele, o que não aconteceu. Olhou pelo retrovisor e encontrou InuYasha beijando Kagome, mostrando claramente que não pretendia soltá-la tão cedo. Segurou um suspiro.

-Ainda não. Acho que vamos acabar assistindo o que estiver passando na hora. – respondeu, olhando o tempo todo para a rua.

-A falta de organização de vocês me impressiona. – ele falou.

Ao ouvir aquele comentário, ela estreitou os olhos para ele, que continuou a olhar para a rua, mesmo sabendo que ela o encarava. Viu-o sorrir de lado novamente.

-Qual é a graça?

-Não é nada, Rin. Não é nada. – o sorrido dele aumentou ligeiramente e, quando ela ia questioná-lo novamente, ele parou o carro em frente à casa dela.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Terminando de vestir a blusa, Rin sentou-se na cama e pegou o porta-retratos.

A foto desta vez era uma em que o pai a tinha no colo, ainda muito novinha. Havia sido Kaede quem tirara e também lhe contara que neste dia, havia dito sua primeira palavra, que havia sido _"Mamãe"_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

**-Por que _mamãe, _Kaede-sama? – perguntara.**

**Não fazia muito sentido, já que sua mãe morrera no dia em que havia nascido.**

**-Porque seu pai fazia questão de que esta fosse sua primeira palavra. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Ele e sua mãe sempre discutiam sobre qual seria sua primeira palavra. Ela queria que fosse _mamãe _e ele queria _papai. _Quando ela morreu, ele quis que esta fosse sua primeira palavra também. – parou, parecendo lembrar-se daqueles momentos. – Ele ficava repetindo todos os dias ela pra você e falando sobre sua mãe.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Uma atitude que lembrava seu pai, com certeza.

Sorriu com pesar. Quase não lhe dava mais atenção. Quase não parava mais para ficar admirando a foto de seu querido pai. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Havia esquecido dele?

Sentiu seus olhos começarem a se encher de lágrimas e não pôde evitar que uma rolasse silenciosamente por seu rosto.

-Desde quando me tornei uma pessoa tão egoísta? – murmurou para si mesma.

-Rin?

A voz de Sesshoumaru soou da porta e fez com que suas mãos tremessem. Limpou o rosto rapidamente, colocou o porta-retratos de volta à mesa e virou-se para ele.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, sentindo a tristeza desaparecer ao olhar nos olhos dourados.

-Kagome pediu que eu viesse buscá-la para que não tivesse que ir até a casa dela sozinha. – ele respondeu, os olhos fixos nos dela.

-Entendi. – ela sorriu fracamente.

Observando enquanto Rin se levantava da cama e ia até o banheiro com passos arrastados, Sesshoumaru tentava entender o que havia acontecido com ela. Sabia que ela estava chorando antes de se fazer presente no local.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

**-Desde quando me tornei uma pessoa tão egoísta?**

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

Direcionou seu olhar para a foto que momentos antes estava nas mãos da menina e se aproximou. Quando ela desmaiara, havia visto este porta-retratos e uma caixinha com muitas fotos com o mesmo homem em todas elas, na maioria das vezes junto a uma criança que lembrava Rin.

Olhou para trás quando ouviu os passos dela e a viu saindo do banheiro, a face um pouco mais animada. Observou a foto novamente e depois voltou-se para ela:

-Este era seu pai?

Por um momento, Rin pareceu surpresa com a pergunta. Deu um fraco sorriso depois.

-Sim, era ele sim. – respondeu.

Sentia-se confusa agora. A pergunta não lhe causara o impacto que normalmente causaria. Seria porque não lhe era mais tão importante? Ou porque era Sesshoumaru quem perguntava?

-Ele morreu?

-Ah... – ela se aproximou e observou a foto com carinho. – Sim... há muito tempo...

Ele apenas ficou admirando-a com aquele ar triste que ela sempre carregava consigo.

-Ah, sim. – ele falou, lembrando-se de algo. – Kagome pediu para lhe _avisar _que você _vai _dormir na casa dela hoje.

Olhando-o surpresa, Rin apenas sorriu depois e concordou.

-Apenas tenho que avisar minha avó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todos se encontraram em frente ao cinema mais tarde, decidindo-se por um filme de terror, já que era o único próximo àquele horário.

-Eu não acredito, eu não acredito... – Kagome murmurava enquanto se sentava ao lado do namorado na sala do filme. – Eu queria ver um romance.

-Ah, Kagome-chan... – Sango falava, sentando-se ao lado de Miroku. – Quem sabe este aí não tem algum romance também?

Sentada ao lado de Kairi e de Sango, Rin observou quando Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado do irmão, do outro lado da fileira.

-Ele é muito bonito, ne? – Kairi comentou, fazendo as duas meninas se virarem para ela como um raio.

-Quê? – Rin tentava assimilar o comentário com certa dificuldade, surpresa.

-Sesshoumaru-sama. Você o estava olhando agora. – a menina falou, sorrindo. – Ele é muito bonito, ne?

Querendo ser engolida por um buraco, a outra apenas afundou-se na cadeira, sentindo o olhar curioso de Sango sobre si. Sentiu seu rosto ficar muito vermelho e pediu mentalmente para que as luzes apagassem de uma vez.

-Vocês são namorados?

-Quê! – dessa vez foram Sango e Rin quem falaram.

A luminosidade diminuiu e o filme começou, fazendo com que as três parassem de conversar e prestassem atenção na tela.

-Depois vai ter que me contar essa história direito, Rin-chan. – ouviu um último comentário de Sango e suspirou, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para conseguir entender o que se passava no filme e esquecer os outros pensamentos que a atingiam.

Durante quase todo o filme, ela apenas remexeu-se na cadeira, não conseguindo se concentrar no que se passava na tela à sua frente. Suspirou, ouvindo o toque de um celular e olhou na direção da qual viera. Viu quando Sesshoumaru atendeu ao telefone e não pôde ver a expressão dele quando cancelou a chamada quase dois segundos depois. O som começou novamente e, com um rosnado, ele se levantou e saiu da sala.

O silêncio voltou ao local. Rin remexeu-se mais algumas vezes na cadeira, não conseguindo tirar da cabeça certa preocupação com o irmão mais velho de InuYasha.

Levantou-se, murmurando algo sobre ir ao banheiro e saiu da sala também.

Quando avistou Sesshoumaru próximo a saída, sentiu dúvida se deveria se aproximar ou não. Ele discutia com alguém ao telefone, certo? Deu alguns passos em direção a ele e parou quando ouviu o tom exaltado dele.

-Eu não lhe devo explicação alguma. Voltarei para casa quando for de minha vontade. – a voz saía ameaçadora e extremamente fria. – Não ligue mais para este número.

Rin ficou parada, olhando quando ele desligou o celular, quase quebrando as teclas, e passou a mão nos cabelos de forma nervosa.

-Ah... – ela tentou iniciar, chamando a atenção dele.

O olhar que ele direcionou a ela a fez tremer. A única vez que o vira daquela forma fora quando Kohaku perdera o controle no colégio. Quem era a pessoa no telefone capaz de tirá-lo do sério daquela forma?

-D-desculpe... – murmurou, baixando a cabeça para evitar os olhos frios dele.

Percebendo a forma como a olhava, Sesshoumaru aliviou a expressão e aproximou-se mais da menina. Por que ela estava ali? Por que o seguira? E por que só de olhá-la sentia toda a sua raiva desaparecer subitamente? Sorriu de lado, tendo a resposta na ponta da língua. Porque Rin era especial. Porque ele _gostava _dela.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Rin? – perguntou, ficando bem próximo a ela.

-Eu... – ela parecia nervosa e mantinha a cabeça baixa. – Eu f-fiquei... – fechou os olhos com força. Por que estava ali mesmo? – Fiquei preocupada...

-Preocupada? Comigo? – ele perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas e evitando sorrir.

Ela então levantou o rosto e o olhou nos olhos, perdendo-se no brilho que eles continham naquele momento. Percebeu quando ele se aproximou ainda mais, ficando com o corpo muito próximo ao dela, mas não se mexeu nem desviou o olhar. _Então era isso, não era?_, pensou.

-Responda, Rin. – ele insistiu num sussurro.

-O-o que? – ela perguntou, sentindo-se cada vez mais confusa quando o viu abaixar o rosto, ficando _muito _próximo ao dela.

-Estava preocupada comigo? – sussurrou, os olhos fixados nos lábios dela.

-E-eu... – fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele roçarem-se aos seus.

-Você...? – ele murmurou, passando um dos braços pela cintura dela de forma suave e acariciando seu rosto com a outra mão.

A mente de Rin estava rodando de forma rápida demais para que ela pudesse raciocinar direito. O que estava acontecendo ali? O que ele estava fazendo com ela? O que era aquilo que estava sentindo? Era realmente... _aquilo_?

-Eu estava...

Quando ela conseguiu responder à pergunta dele num murmúrio quase inaudível, Sesshoumaru tomou os lábios dela imediatamente. E então a mente de Rin parou e tudo se focou apenas naquele momento, permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo e aproveitando cada instante como se fosse único. Colocou a mão de leve no braço dele, que a segurava firmemente, sentindo a outra mão dele passar do rosto para a nuca numa carícia que a fez perder-se ainda mais.

O som do celular tocando os tirou daquele momento e os dois se afastaram lentamente. Sesshoumaru demorou-se observando o semblante atordoado de Rin. Passou um dedo pelos lábios entreabertos dela e sentiu um enorme desejo de beijá-la novamente. Ouviu o aparelho parar de tocar e agradeceu mentalmente, baixando novamente o rosto em direção ao dela, parando ao ouvir o barulho novamente.

-Alô. – atendeu se afastando de Rin e murmurando alguns xingamentos. – Não, mãe. Eu não vou voltar para casa agora. Eu não mandei você dar meu telefone para ele! – fechou os olhos, desejando ainda estar no momento anterior com a menina. – Mãe, eu vou voltar para casa mais tarde e falo com a senhora.

Desligou o celular e guardou-o no bolso, virando-se para onde Rin estava. Ou deveria estar. Onde aquela menina havia se metido?

Deu dois passos em direção a sala do cinema e parou ao ver todos saindo, indicando que o filme acabara. Não demorou até que o irmão saísse com os amigos, vendo a menina que estava há poucos instantes com ele ao lado de Sango e Kairi, o rosto extremamente vermelho e a cabeça baixa.

-Você perdeu o final. – InuYasha falou animado. – Esse filme é muito bom!

-Bom? Todo mundo morreu! – Kagome protestou com uma expressão contrariada. – Eu falei para vermos um romance!

-Ah, Kagome-sama, não foi tão ruim. – Miroku interrompeu. – Pense que os dois se encontraram no céu e ficaram juntos por lá.

A menina então sorriu diante do pensamento e ficou imaginando como seria, até o comentário do namorado:

-Isso se o monstro não morreu junto com todos aqueles ferimentos e matou-os na forma de espírito também. Seria engraçado e... Ai! – calou-se ao receber um soco dela.

Enquanto os três discutiam, Sesshoumaru não tirava os olhos de Rin, que tentava ao máximo inventar uma boa mentira para Sango por estar vermelha daquela forma.

-Está tudo bem, Sango-chan. Devo estar ficando resfriada. – falou, evitando que a mão dela tocasse em seu rosto.

-Tem certeza? É melhor voltarmos para casa então, ne? – a amiga falava preocupada.

E então o olhar do mais velho recaiu sobre a outra menina presente ali. Kairi, não era? Ela o observava com uma expressão séria. O que ela queria?

Ficaram se encarando durante algum tempo, até que ela abriu um pequeno sorriso e virou-se para Rin e Sango, prestando atenção na conversa delas.

-Vamos para onde agora? – Kagome perguntou, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Rin-chan não está se sentindo bem. Acho que é melhor levá-la para casa.

Quando todas as atenções se voltaram para ela, o rubor em seu rosto aumentou furiosamente, sabendo que Sesshoumaru também a observava. Tudo que queria era sair dali para poder pensar. Pensar no que acontecera ali há poucos instantes. Pensar no que aquilo significava. Pensar _nele_...

-Então vamos para casa. Já está tarde de qualquer forma. – a amiga falou. – Rin-chan vai dormir lá, ne?

Demorou algum tempo até que Rin assimilasse a pergunta e conseguisse erguer a cabeça para abrir a boca, de onde nada saiu.

-Ah... – sentiu o rosto ficar mais corado ao sentir o olhar do irmão mais velho de InuYasha em cima de si e apenas concordou com a cabeça, desistindo de tentar falar algo.

-Você tem que pegar aqueles livros lá em casa ainda, Kagome. – o namorado lembrou.

-Ah, é verdade. – ela virou-se para a amiga novamente. – Não se importa se passarmos lá antes, ne?

Silêncio se fez, enquanto a menina tentava engolir a vontade de gritar que se importava sim. Queria ir para casa. Maldita hora em que concordara em ir dormir na casa de Kagome. Suspirou, negando com a cabeça.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Depois que todos se despediram e os quatro entraram no carro para até a casa dos dois irmãos, apenas os comentários do mais novo sobre o filme puderam ser ouvidos durante todo o caminho de volta.

-Vocês viram na hora em que ele arrancou a cabeça daquela mulher e depois socou o namorado dela até a morte? – os olhos dele brilhavam de excitação.

Fazendo uma careta, Rin agradeceu mentalmente por ter saído na hora certa da sala e perdido todas essas cenas.

O carro parou em frente à casa e todos desceram.

-Espere aqui, Rin-chan. Eu vou apenas pegar os livros. – Kagome falou, entrando na casa junto a InuYasha.

E então, o silêncio reinou novamente.

Com o corpo virado para a entrada da casa, Rin podia sentir os olhos de Sesshoumaru mirados em si e sentia a força em suas pernas se esvaindo aos poucos. Pedia mentalmente para que a amiga fosse rápido para que pudesse sair daquela situação de uma vez.

-Rin.

O tom sério fez com que ela se virasse automaticamente para ele, encarando-o nos olhos.

-Por que fugiu de mim? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se dela.

-E-eu não fugi...

-Você devia ter esperado eu...

-Sesshoumaru.

Os olhos de Rin se arregalaram e ela sentiu seu corpo paralisar. Era aquela voz, não era? A mesma que ouvira no dia anterior conversando com os dois irmãos?

Viu quando Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos pela interrupção e rosnou ao olhar pelo ombro dela e ver quem era. Ele passou por ela e caminhou na direção da voz.

-Precisamos conversar.

-Eu não tenho nada para falar com você. – a voz dele soava ligeiramente exaltada. – E, se não percebeu, estou um pouco ocupado agora.

Curiosa em saber quem era aquela pessoa com a voz tão familiar e que o rapaz tratava com tanta arrogância, Rin lutou contra a força invisível que lhe dizia para não olhar e virou-se para a porta da casa, onde os dois conversaram.

E então tudo parou.

-O que aquela menina tem? – Toga perguntou, notando a forma como ela o olhava.

Sesshoumaru se virou para olhá-la e ficou confuso com o que encontrou.

Com os olhos extremamente arregalados, Rin não tirava os olhos do homem e parecia completamente paralisada onde estava.

-Rin...?

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Coloquei as pantufas que tanto gostava, porque haviam sido de meu pai quando ele fora de minha idade, e corri até a porta do quarto, evitando olhar o armário.**

**Parei ao ouvir alguém bater na porta com certa brutalidade. Fechei um pouco mais a porta quando ouvi os passos e murmúrios confusos de meu pai.**

**-Quem diabos bateria na casa dos outros à uma hora dessas? – ouvi ele se perguntando enquanto passava pelo meu quarto.**

**Voltei a abrir um pouco mais a porta depois que ele passou e pensei em segui-lo, imaginando que fosse Kaede. Mas voltei atrás ao ouvir uma voz masculina um tanto exaltada. **

**-Você sabe o que fez comigo?**

**-Por favor, o senhor está bêbado. Eu nem ao menos sei quem você é.**

**Por um instante, senti meu sangue gelar. Não sabia por quê, mas a voz daquele homem me dava arrepios. **

**Lembrei-me do dia de meu aniversário. _Não vou perdê-lo_, foi meu pensamento no momento. Eu nem ao menos sabia por que estava cogitando a idéia de não tê-lo mais ao meu lado, mas, por alguma razão, eu sabia que estávamos em perigo. Fiz uma pequena oração em silêncio e permaneci parada na porta, apenas ouvindo a conversa.**

**-Eu abandonei tudo por ela! Abandonei minha família, deixei todo o meu dinheiro para trás! Tudo que eu tinha, apenas para ficar com ela e você a tirou de mim!**

**-Senhor, - meu pai parecia tão assustado quanto eu estava naquele momento e aquilo me aterrorizou mais. A voz dele era receosa e trêmula e não firme e calma como sempre. – eu juro que não sei de quem você está falando. Talvez você tenha confundido as casas.**

**-Não se faça de desentendido! – ouvi passos rápidos no piso de madeira e algo pesado caindo no chão em seguida.**

**Mais passos rápidos e, dessa vez, vindo na minha direção. Meu coração ficou ainda mais acelerado ao ver a sombra na parede se aproximar de minha porta. _Papai...?_ Sorri, segurando um suspiro de alívio ao vê-lo parar em frente a minha porta, mas prendi a respiração ao perceber que agora ele veria que eu estivera ali todo o tempo.**

**-Rin, - ele começou, apenas me olhando pela fresta da porta e em seguida olhando para a sala. – se tranque no quarto. E não saia por nada!**

**-Papai...?**

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Então era ele, não era? O tempo todo...

-Rin, o que...? – Sesshoumaru deu dois passos em direção a ela, preocupado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

**-Não, por favor, não faça isso. Eu não sou quem você quer!**

**Silêncio. Nada mais foi ouvido em seguida. Fiquei sem ação por alguns minutos, esperando por algum outro barulho que não veio, e depois sai de debaixo dos lençóis. Corri até a porta, me perguntando se era o melhor a fazer. Meu pai havia me pedido para não sair dali por nada. Mas eu tinha que sair. Tinha que saber o que tinha acontecido. Destranquei a porta, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível e abri. Me arrependi no momento seguinte.**

**-Então, o bastardo tinha uma filha...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

**-**Rin, por que está chorando? – ele perguntou, notando várias lágrimas caindo dos olhos da menina, apesar de ela parecer não notar.

O tempo todo era ele...

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

**-Vamos nos divertir um pouco, pequena.**

**O homem se aproximou, enquanto Rin recuava, voltando a entrar no quarto. Recuou até o momento em que sentiu as pernas encostarem na quina da cama. Respirar parecia uma tarefa tão difícil naquele momento. Olhou para os lados, procurando por algo que pudesse usar para afastá-lo dali. Nada. Onde estava seu pai? Onde ele estava?**

**-Onde está meu pai? – perguntou, a voz saindo trêmula. Sentiu os pés tocarem em uma boneca e abaixou-se de forma ágil, atirando-a contra ele, que se desviou, avançando sobre ela e dando-lhe um tapa no rosto, que acabou por fazê-la cair na cama.**

**-Papai não está mais aqui.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aproximando-se o suficiente, Sesshoumaru tocou-a no braço, vendo que ela não tirava os olhos de Toga em nenhum momento e sentindo o movimento brusco que ela fez com o contato. Viu quando a expressão de surpresa se transformou em uma de tristeza e as lágrimas rolaram livremente por seu rosto.

Tão perto durante todo aquele tempo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

**-Papai?... Papai, acorda...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ei, menina, o que você tem? – aquela voz perguntou. _Aquela _voz.

A voz que lutara tanto para esquecer. O rosto que lutara tanto para apagar de sua memória. As lembranças que tantas vezes tentara deixar de lado...

E agora o motivo de toda a sua vida ser o que era estava parado em sua frente. A razão da maior perda que sofrera estava ali, diante dela, e nem parecia se dar conta de quem ela era.

-Não... – ela murmurou quando Toga deu um passo em sua direção.

Mais um passo dele e ela recuou dois, a expressão melancólica se tornando uma de desespero.

-Não se aproxime...

-Rin? – o rapaz à sua frente tentou tocá-la novamente preocupado, percebendo aonde aquilo estava levando.

-Não! Não me toque!

Em pânico total, ela começou a correr, sem nem ao menos pensar no que estava fazendo. Correu na direção da rua, sendo seguida por Sesshoumaru.

Por quê? Por que ele estava ali? Por que ele não a deixava em paz? Por que ele sempre tinha que fazê-la reviver todos aqueles momentos novamente de alguma forma? Por que não conseguia se livrar de todas aquelas lembranças dolorosas de uma vez?

-Rin!

Fechou os olhos com força, deixando que suas pernas a guiassem para qualquer lugar longe dali.

-Rin, não!

E então ela viu a luz e ouviu o estridente som de um carro tentando frear. Mas apenas quando já era tarde demais.

O impacto com o automóvel a fez rolar por cima dele, quebrando parte do vidro, e cair no chão com força, rolando no asfalto até certa distância e ficando imóvel depois.

-Deus... – a voz de Sesshoumaru soou distante e sentiu alguém se abaixar ao seu lado e tocar seu rosto suavemente. – Rin...

A dor em seu corpo não lhe permitiu abrir os olhos e ela apenas balançou a cabeça, gemendo algo. O que havia acontecido? O que a atingira? Um carro? Havia sido atropelada?

-Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshou...! – de quem era aquela voz? Oh, sim... _Kagome-chan, ne?_, pensou. – Oh, meu Deus... Rin-chan...

-Pelos deuses, o que aconteceu? – InuYasha perguntou.

Sentiu mais duas pessoas abaixarem-se perto de si e ouviu os soluços de Kagome, junto a uma mão delicada que afastou sua franja e colocou a mão em sua testa. Abriu um pouco os olhos, vendo a amiga chorando desesperadamente ao seu lado e InuYasha ao lado dela, parecendo sem ação.

-Alguém chame uma maldita ambulância!

Virou na direção da voz exaltada e os olhos se encontraram com os dourados de Sesshoumaru. Aquela expressão serena e preocupada que tanto a perturbava estava ali novamente. _Belo de fato_, pensou, sentindo os olhos pesados demais para mantê-los abertos e a pouca força que lhe sobrava acabando completamente, desmaiando.

_**- Ele não acorda, Tia Kaede. Já tentei de tudo, mas ele não acorda!**_

**_- Eu sei, querida. Tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem..._**

_Continua..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Parabéns, Lis-sama! EEEEEEEEEEEE!

Tia Lis tá ficando velhinha. :D

(Colocando cinqüenta velas no bolo) Pra você, Lis. :D

XD

Espero que gostem do capítulo! Não sou muito boa com cenas de beijo, mas espero que tenha ficado bom! o.o

Agradeço pelos comentários: **Palas Lis **_(EEEEEEEE:D)_**, Kagome-Chan **_(Não foi no carro, mas espero que tenha valido u.u XD)_**, Mitzrael Girl **_(:D)_**, Hiwatari Satiko, Nay Black, Hinata-chan, Lillyth e Gheisinha Kinomoto.**

Próximo capítulo: _Razões Para Matar_

Já está pronto e não demorará a ser postado. :D

Beijos,

LittlePrincessRin


End file.
